Candy & Terry
by Sophie TL
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Candy y Terry se encuentran en Nueva York como lo habían planeado, pero Terry decide contarle toda la verdad sobre lo que pasó con Susana...¿Podrán seguir juntos?
1. Le debo la vida

**Capitulo 1: "Le debo la vida"**

-Y es por eso que le debo la vida a Susana- decía Terry mientras Candy lo miraba atónita.

-No…no puedo creerlo- dijo Candy y por un momento un silencio reinó entre los dos.

-Candy por favor dime que no me dejarás, que te quedarás aquí conmigo. Sin ti no podré soportar la culpa.-

-¿Cómo puede preguntarme eso? Por supuesto que me quedaré- dijo ella sonriendo tratando de sobrellevar todo lo que Terry le acababa de contar. Susana Marlow, la actriz que tenía toda una carrera por delante, renunció a ello para salvar a Terry, ¿Pero bastaba ese sentimiento de gratitud para atarlo de culpa? No, pensaba Candy, eso…eso no es amor, esto…esto no puede estar pasando.

Estaban sentados en un restaurant, Terry la miraba, esperando alguna reacción, pero Candy estaba cabizbaja, sin poder siquiera mirarlo. No, él no tenía la culpa, pero estaba muy confundida.

-Te llevaré a tu hotel- dijo Terry rompiendo al fin ese incómodo silencio- debes estar cansada-

La pecosa no dijo nada, se limitó a levantarse y dirigirse al auto. En el camino Candy le contó sobre su trabajo, Terry le preguntó sobre Stear, Archie, Annie y Paty. La tensión entre ellos se sentía, Candy pensó que no podían estar así…

-Terry, te he dicho que me quedaré, pero no hasta cuando- estaba a punto de llorar pero se contuvo- Después del estreno de tu obra regresaré a Chicago…

Lo que él más temía se había cumplido. Candy iba a ceder por el bien de Susana. Como siempre pensando en los demás…"No, esta vez no" pensó " no voy a perderla otra vez…"

-No Candy, la decisión es mía, si quisiera quedarme con Susana no te habría hecho venir. Yo ya tengo planeado un futuro contigo y es algo que no pienso sacrificar, yo…

-No sigas, por favor, no la haces más fácil- lloraba Candy. Terry detuvo el auto, pero estaban frente al Hospital, no frente al hotel.

- Si tanto estás empeñada en pensar en los demás, piensa en mí. Si te vas mi alma se va contigo, además Susana merece alguien que le corresponda, y yo no puedo hacerlo,

simplemente le tengo afecto y gratitud. A ti TE AMO.

-Pero…pero- si bien es cierto que Candy casi nunca lloraba, cuando lo hacía no era un bonito espectáculo.- No podré vivir a tu lado sabiendo que Susana sufre y… y te salvó la

vida, y… te merece más que yo y…-

-Candy te tomaba por una persona más inteligente- le dijo con una mirada seria- nadie merece mi amor más que tú y nadie jamás podría amarte más que yo… Candy mírame- dijo mientras le levantaba la barbilla. Su rostro empapado en lágrimas la hacía ver más angelical que nunca y aunque no soportaba verla llorar no pudo evitar besarla. Fue un beso largo y tierno.

Candy no podía más, después de ese beso, nunca querría separarse de él, no podría separarse de él. Sentía en su interior que su cuerpo colapsaba para reposar en los fuertes brazos de Terry.

Para ellos no existía nadie más en ese momento, nadie.

Se equivocaron.

Desde la ventana de la planta superior del hospital, una silueta temblorosa contemplaba la escena sin poder apartar la mirada de ellos.


	2. Susana

**Capitulo 2: Susana**

_-¡Terry!...viniste a verme-_

_-Susana mi amor-con un ramo de rosas para ella- no sabía que regalarte, sólo quería demostrarte que no hay nadie más hermosa para mí que tú-_

_-¡Oh Terry te amo tanto!-_

_-Y yo a ti cariño…- Terry y Susana se fundieron en un profundo y apasionado beso. Luego Terry la levantó de la cama y la cargó hasta la silla de ruedas._

-¡TERRY!- Susana se levantó tan bruscamente que casi se cae de la cama. Quiso pararse y caminar pero recordó que le faltaba una pierna, buscó a Terry pero no estaba. Se dio cuenta de que respiraba agitadamente.

-Era un sueño… sólo un sueño, ¿Por qué tuve que despertar?-

Tomó una muleta, luego la otra y logró incorporarse. Quería acercarse a la ventana para ver a Terry llegar.

No debió hacerlo.

Vio algo que, de poder caminar lo habría impedido.

Terry en su auto con… esa chica de Chicago… él hablándole con ternura, ella llorando y balbuceando al mismo tiempo. De pronto él le levantó gentilmente la barbilla y la besó. La rodeó con sus fuertes brazos, como si no quisiera soltarla nunca más. Ella sostenía las manos sobre su pecho, tratando de resistirse un poco pero luego rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos también. El beso parecía eterno.

Susana no podía dejar de mirar la escena, quería pero no podía. No podía porque se imaginaba a ella misma en brazos de Terry, como en su sueño, pero quería porque la imagen era insoportable. Queriendo levantar la ventana, soltó una muleta, perdió el equilibrio y cayó, golpeándose la cabeza. Debió sonar fuerte porque las enfermeras llegaron de inmediato y la encontraron inconsciente en el suelo. La llevaron a su cama y no despertó hasta el día siguiente.

* * *

><p>"¿Qué me pasa?, nunca me había sentido así"<p>

Sentada en la cama de su hotel pensaba en Terry, claro ¿en quién más?, y, en contra de su voluntad, también en Susana. Amaba a Terry, si ella hubiera sido Susana habría hecho lo mismo, habría dado sus brazos y piernas con tal que Terry estuviera bien. Pero no señor, tenía que haber sido Susana. Mierda.

* * *

><p>"La amo demasiado, jamás podré renunciar a ella… pero Susana me salvó la vida… maldición, ¿Alguna vez me libraré de esto?"<p>

Sentado junto a la cama de Susana, Terry pensaba en el beso que la había dado a Candy. La sentía tan pequeña abrazándola, tan indefensa y frágil, aunque ella no se acercaba a ser nada de eso, y aun así en cierto modo eso la hacía desearla más.

Luego del beso (aunque eso no lo había planeado), quería que Susana viera a Candy. No era su intención ser cruel con Susana pero esa niña tenía que bajarse de sus nubes y olvidarse de él de una maldita vez. Siempre podrían ser amigos… no, Susana no iba a querer sólo su amistad. Pero al entrar al hospital el doctor les dijo que Susana se había desmayado. Candy entonces insistió en regresar a su hotel sola. Por mucho que quisiera a esa mujer no le podía negar nada.

Era ya media noche, Terry regresaba a su departamento, se le ocurrió incluso visitar a Candy pero era muy tarde y debía estar cansada. Al llegar encontró a alguien en la cama.

Era Candy.

Estaba dormida con los ojos algo hinchados de tanto llorar aferrándose a la almohada. Parecía un ángel y a la vez un demonio. Su pierna derecha estaba volteada a doblada dejando a la vista su provocativa ropa interior. Y por si fuera poco, su vestido estaba lo suficientemente desabotonado para mostrar su generoso escote. Tendría que haberse suicidado para poder evitar la tentación de cubrirle el cuerpo de besos.

Tal vez no. Si bien era renegado, rebelde e incluso muchas veces violento, antes que nada era un caballero. Con cuidado de no despertarla la acomodó a un lado de la cama y se echó junto a ella dándole la espalda. Meditó acerca de lo que haría al día siguiente, pero el sueño le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

* * *

><p>Candy despertó con el sol dándole en la cara. Se quedó despierta sobre la almohada pensando en… un segundo. Sentía un suave aliento en su cuello y una mano agarrándola posesivamente de la cintura. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba en el departamento de Terry. Más específicamente en su cama. Con él.<p>

"Dios mío, ¿Cómo llegué aquí? ¿Qué pasó anoche?"


	3. Recuerdos de mi otra vida

**Capitulo 3: "Recuerdos de mi otra vida"**

La pecosa empezó a hacer memoria. Luego de que Terry la dejará en su hotel estuvo meditando por horas hasta que se le secó el cerebro. Había muchas cosas que considerar

para tomar una decisión y a la vez sólo una de ellas importaba. Ella y Terry se amaban, eso nadie podía negarlo. Tal vez… era momento de tomar una decisión concreta entre los

tres. Pensó en ir al hospital pero pensó que si veía a Terry otra vez no podría evitar besarlo, y la pobre Susana no soportaría despertar con semejante escena. Así que se dirigió a

su departamento para esperarlo. Al llegar, el ama de llaves le pidió que por favor le entregara a Terry cuando lo viera, era una nota. Para su sorpresa eran en realidad dos notas

una era de Albert, y la otra decía "_Sra. Marlow" _y tenía como destinatario a Terry y oh! también a Candy. Decidió abrir primero la de la Sra. Marlow, que escribió:

_Sr. Grandchester:_

_No ha venido a ver a mi Susie en estos días y si mal no recuerdo prometió que iría al hospital hoy. Ella está muy inquieta y desea, más que nada, verlo. Quiero que sepa que me enteré de la situación de la chica que usted invitó al estreno. No sé cómo será la Srta. Candy pero le aseguro que ella no haría el sacrificio que hizo mi hija. Realmente estoy convencida que usted está de acuerdo en que siempre estará en deuda con Susana, cosa que se puede arreglar si olvida a la joven Candy y se casa con mi hija. Sin más preámbulos me despido con la seguridad de que lo veré en el hospital._

_Hasta Entonces._

_Samantha Marlow_

¿Cómo podría Terry vivir con ella, si encima la encantadora Sra. Marlow lo presionaba y le hacía jurar que se quedaría con Susana para siempre? ¿Podrían tener paz algún día?

El sólo pensar eso la hizo llorar, desde que llegó a Nueva York estaba muy sensible. Sin darse cuenta se durmió en la cama de Terry todavía derramando lágrimas.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en Chicago...<p>

_-¡Anthony! ¡Anthony!…ayúdame…- _

_Candy no tenía más de 12 años. Era de noche, estaba en un bote sin control y la corriente del río que fluía en el portal de piedra de Lakewood, la jalaba al abismo._

_-¡Candy!- Gritaba un hombre_

_De repente la imagen si hizo borrosa y apareció otra…_

* * *

><p><em>-El Sr. William ha solicitado el permiso de adopción de la Srta. Candy White y este ha sido aprobado- George le entregaba una carta del Tío Abuelo William a una espantada Tía <em>

_Abuela. Después de leerla en voz alta miró a Candy y dijo:_

_- Candy a partir de hoy eres una Andley, deberás comportarte como tal y mantener el honor de la familia- _

_Candy, Anthony, Stear y Archie se miraron y sonrieron. Todo sería maravilloso a partir de ahora…_

_Y nuevamente el cambio de imagen…_

* * *

><p><em>Candy cabalgaba con un traje escocés y reía, mientras el caballo corría a gran velocidad. <em>

_De repente el zorro que se supone que estaban cazando se cruzó en su camino y el c__aballo de Anthony piso la trampa. Anthony cayó con fuerza golpeándose fuertemente la _

_cabeza. _

_-¡Anthony!...-_

_Ya no despertó._

_Cambio de imagen…_

* * *

><p><em>El cuerpo de Anthony yacía en el suelo mientras George y la Tía Abuela traían a alguien para trasladarlo. De repente los ojos azules de Anthony se abrieron. Se levantó <em>

_tambaleándose._

_-¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Quién soy?-_

_Luego de ver los alrededores caminó hasta el pueblo. Sentado en la plazuela, trataba recuperar su memoria. No recordaba nada..._

_Cambio de imagen..._

* * *

><p><em>-¿Andrew? ¡Andrew!, cariño, ¿Dónde has estado?- <em>

_Una señora de avanzada edad, cabello castaño y ojos verdes se acercaba para abrazarlo_

_- Creí que te había pasado algo… ¿Pero qué haces con esa ropa hijo? Bien podrías pasar por el señorito Anthony Brown- reía._

_-¿Qué dice señora? Yo no la conozco… yo… ¿Quién es Anthony Brown?-_

_- Hay mi niño, seguro has hecho alguna travesura que no me quieres decir y te comportas como un extraño, ¿Qué quién es Anthony Brown? Es el chico al que le vendemos las _

_rosas cada mes, tu mejor amigo, el hijo del señor Brown, el sobrino de esa anciana antipática cabeza de los Andley…-_

_Él no recordaba nada de eso pero la señora parecía estar muy segura de quién era y de lo que decía..._

_-Ajáaa… y yo soy… tu hijo ¿verdad?- __De repente la expresión feliz de la señora Katherine cambió a atónita. Tratando de controlarse se puso muy seria y dijo:_

_-¿Qué averiguaste?, ¿Quién te lo dijo?-_

_-¿Perdón?-_

_-¿Con quién has hablado?-_

_-Con…con nadie, he estado sentado en la plazuela toda la tarde y…-_

_-¡Mientes Andrew! ¿Quién te contó la verdad?-_

_-¡¿Qué verdad?¡Señora contrólese!- __Katherine sostenía a Andrew por el cuello, pero luego se calmó, ¿Cómo pudo averiguar la verdad sobre Anthony y él?_

_- Está bien vamos a jugar tu juego, te diré primero lo que yo sé y luego tu me dirás lo que sabes, ¿te parece?-_

_-Eh… está bien-_

_Cambio de imagen…_

* * *

><p><em>-¿Tu nombre?-<em>

_- Andrew Brown-_

_-¿Y quieres?-_

_-Viajar a Chicago-_

_-Esta compañía de trenes es exclusiva para la familia Andley y sus parientes-_

_-__Los demás trenes ya están llenos y yo soy el sobrino de la Sra. Elroy Andley-_

_- Lo siento pero el único familiar con ese apellido es el difunto Sr. Anthony Brown-_

_-Yo soy su medio-hermano-_

_-Me temo que tendrá que explicarme la situación-_

_-Soy el… hijo ilegítimo del Sr. Wyatt Brown, mi tía Katherine me crió al morir mi madre y he estado intentando comunicarme con la familia para entregarles algo que pertenecía a _

_Anthony y que no tengo idea de cómo llegó a mis manos-_

_-Entonces no es pariente legal de los Andley-_

_-Eh…no-_

_-En ese caso señor tampoco puedo ayudarlo, el servicio es estrictamente para parientes reconocidos.-_

_-Comprendo -con un aire de furia- que tenga un buen día._

_Cambio de imagen…_

* * *

><p><em>El tren de carga en el que iba Andrew estaba en las peores condiciones que había visto jamás, pero por lo menos no tendría que caminar hasta Chicago. Había cambiado tanto <em>

_desde que tía Katherine le contó sobre su padre y su madre, de cómo su padre lo visitaba con Anthony cada cumpleaños. Francamente no se acordaba de nada, pero para eso _

_tenía a tía Katherine para hacerlo. Se había dejado crecer el cabello, sus ojos seguían igual de azules y tenía un cuerpo alto y esbelto. Cargaba en sus manos la ropa escocesa de _

_Anthony junto con el broche del símbolo de los Andley. Sentía que no tenía derecho a quedárselo, y estaba decidido a devolvérselo a los Andley. Metió el broche en el bolsillo de _

_l__a chaqueta verde del traje pero había algo más en él. _

_Era una fotografía. _

_Una fotografía de la niña más hermosa que había visto en su vida. Tenía el cabello rubio y muy ondulado. Los ojos muy verdes y la nariz llena de pecas._

_Atrás estaba escrito:_

"_Candy mi verdadero amor" y la fecha en una esquina. 8 de setiembre de 1910._

_Era obvio que la niña era la favorita de Anthony pero su rostro le era tan… familiar, demasiado. Aunque probablemente ahora debería tener 17 o 18 años. Él tenía 20, no _

_diferenciaban mucho en edad. Tal vez… ella también se encontraba en Chicago._

_De repente una fuerte corriente de viento hizo que la foto volara fuera del tren. Sin pensarlo y por impulso abrió la compuerta y saltó de él. No podía perder esa foto._

_Cuando por fin la alcanzó el tren estaba muy lejos como para que lo vuelva a alcanzar. Mirándolo desolado caminó en dirección a Chicago pero de pronto el tren explotó. La _

_explosión fue tan fuerte que Andrew voló por los aires y cayó cerca de un río._

_Cambio de imagen…_

* * *

><p><em>-Albert… Albert- Una enfermera de cabello rubio y muy ondulado, ojos verdes intensos y la nariz llena de pecas lo miraba preocupada.<em>

_-¿Qué…qué pasó?, ¿Por qué me llamas Albert?-_

_Candy se dio cuenta que debía tomar las cosas con calma._

_-Lo siento, es que tenía un hermano muy parecido a ti que se llamaba Albert-_

_-¿Cómo me llamo yo entonces?-_

_-¿No lo recuerdas?-_

_-No…- la miró y de pronto su mente trataba de recordar algo _

_-Recuerdo…Aaaa!-_

_-¿Qué te pasa?-_

_-Mi cabeza, me duele mucho-_

"_Yo cuidaré de ti Albert, te ayudaré a recordar quién eres". Pensaba Candy, sin saber que el verdadero Albert todavía se encontraba en África._

_Cambio de imagen…_

* * *

><p><em>-Y entonces, salí de la sala para ver el mar desde el barco y vi…-<em>

_-La silueta de Terry que parecía Anthony y había una espesa niebla que lo cubría todo, etcétera, etcétera, etcétera…-_

_-Eres un estúpido Albert-_

_-Lo siento Candy pero es la décima vez que me cuentas la historia, y sé que estás muy emocionada por reencontrarte con él pero, te soy franco ya sé tu relato de memoria.-_

_Los recuerdos terminan…_

-¡Albert!, ¡Albert!, compañero despierta…- Trabajando en ese restaurante, se cayó dándose un fuerte impacto, lo que hizo recordarlo todo, desde el comienzo. Comenzaba a

despertar.

-Uff... amigo me diste un buen susto- le dijo Sam su colega de trabajo y amigo fuera de él.

-¿Por qué me llamas Albert?- Todavía levantándose.

-Estee… ¿Qué no es ese tu nombre?-

-No, mi nombre es Anthony-

-¿De verdad? ¿Y por qué no lo dijiste?-

-No puedo creer que lo recuerdo todo…-

-Aaaa… comprendo. Amnesia. Acabas de recordar todo sobre tu vida pasada ¿no?-

-Recuerdos de doble amnesia querrás decir- los recuerdos de sus dos vidas, como Andrew y Albert bastaron para hacerlo reír.

-¿Cómo dices? ¿Doble amnesia?¿A qué te refieres con "doble amnesia"?-

-Olvídalo-

-Pero, ¿De verdad recuerdas todo?- dijo John otro de sus compañeros de trabajo.

-Sí, de verdad-

-Entonces cómo te llamas en realidad, porque necesito saber el nombre de mis empleados- dijo su Jefe el Sr. Carson.

-Mi nombre es Anthony. Anthony Brown-


	4. Tu Albert

**Gracias a todas por sus comentarios, realmente me inspiran chicas. Aquí pongo las respuestas para los comentarios privados que no pude responder.**

**Ladybug: Gracias por tu comentario, y tienes razón es un lío. Lo más emocionante todavía está por venir.**

**Hana No Nashi: Me encantó tu comentario, aunque Anthony y Terry todavía no se van a encontrar en este capítulo te prometo que el próximo se pondrá todo muy interesante entre esos dos. Salu2**

**Oligranchester: Sí, el hecho de que Candy tuvo el valor de no tomar el tren lo cambia todo. Gracias por el comentario, ójala te guste este capítulo.**

**Bueno ya no las molesto más a leer se ha dicho!**

**Capítulo 4: Tu Albert**

Candy leía la carta de Albert. Le temblaban las manos.

"_Quería decirte que al fin recuperé mi memoria. No quiero ser una molestia para ti y Terry, pero necesito verte. Llegaré en tres días, tengo que arreglar unos asuntos aquí._

_Hasta entonces_

_Tu Albert"_

-Recuperó su memoria…- pensaba en voz alta-…pero, ¿Por qué necesita verme? Quizá el pueda ayudarme con Susana… no, él todavía no lo sabe, no se lo he dicho. Tres días… tengo que decirle a Terry.-

-¿Decirme qué?-

Terry llegaba al cuarto con la bandeja del desayuno. Tenía suficiente comida para cinco personas. "No sabía que Terry comiera tanto… tendré que tomar cursos de cocina cuando nos casemos…", pensaba y soltó una risita.

Él adivinó su pensamiento y le aclaró

-Yo no soy el tragón mi pecosa eres tú.- dijo riéndose.

-¿Cómo?-

-Tranquila, no espero que te lo comas todo, simplemente no sabía qué te gustaba así que traje un poco de cada plato que sirvió la señora Janet.-

-Gracias- le dio un beso en la mejilla, pero él la sorprendió y se volteó a tiempo para besarla en los labios. A este paso ella se desmayaría con el siguiente beso. Cada vez eran más apasionados… cada vez se sentía más unida a él.

-Ya Candy suéltame o se me va a caer tu desayuno.-

-¡Pero tú fuiste el que me beso!- molesta.

-No te enojes, sólo no quiero que te dé hambre- con esa sonrisa encantadora.

-Contigo ya no me puedo enojar-

- ¿Cómo que conmigo "ya" no te puedes enojar?-

-¿No recuerdas todas las rabietas que me sacaste en el colegio San Pablo?-

- Ah sí, qué tiempos…-

No hablaron el resto de la comida. De pronto Terry vio la carta de Anthony…

-¿Y esa carta?-

-Ah… eso es lo que quería decirte, ¿Recuerdas que te escribí diciéndote que viviría con Albert para ayudarlo a recuperar su memoria?-

-Sí, ¿Por qué pasa algo? Es decir, si quiere venir a vivir con nosotros vamos a tener algunos problemas, la Sra. Janet se está quejando de que traiga invitados si no van a pagar la estadía.-

- No, no es eso… Albert recuperó su memoria.-

-¿De verdad? ¡Qué bueno!-

-No es todo, también necesita verme.-

-¿Para qué?-

-No lo sé, no lo dice-

-¿No será algo malo verdad?-

-No lo creo, tal vez quiere despedirse antes de continuar con su vida.-

-Probablemente, ¿Entonces regresarás a Chicago?-

-No. Él va a venir en tres días.-

-Muy bien le haré la reservación en el hotel.-

Para cuando él respondió, ella estaba pensando en otra cosa.

-Terry… ¿Exactamente qué pasó anoche?-

-No…no lo…-sí, sí lo recordaba.-

_Flashback_

"_No puedo dormir, maldita sea". __Se volteó para ver a Candy. __Dormía cómodamente pero el gesto en su cara era melancólico._

"_Dios me muero de sueño, me…" No terminó ese pensamiento porque de repente Candy se volteó, todavía dormida y se aferró al pecho de Terry como una muñequita de porcelana. Él no pudo evitar sonreír de la ternura, aunque la sonrisa no duró mucho porque de pronto Candy subió su pierna derecha apretando impúdicamente su pelvis contra su pierna, el gesto en el rostro de Terry cambió de sonrisa a boquiabierto y ojos bastantes sorprendidos. Se sentía totalmente excitado, pero ella estaba dormida… y él quería un momento especial….maldición estaba tan hermosa, tan… deseable…_

_Con gran frustración se limitó a abrazarla y a darle un beso en la frente. Finalmente el sueño lo venció._

_Fin del Flashback_

-¿Terry?-

-¿Eh?-

-¿Te pasa algo?-

-No, no…nada-

-No has respondido mi pregunta-

-No amor, es decir no Candy, no pasó nada anoche…-

-¿Seguro?-

-Créeme, recordaría si hubiera pasado "algo"-

-Bueno si tú lo dices…-

-¡Dios mío! ¿Es esa la hora?, lo siento Candy pero tengo que ir al ensayo-

-No te preocupes- Terry tomó su chaqueta y antes de salir se volteó y dijo.

-¿Candy?-

-¿Sí?-

-Te amo-

-Yo también-

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en Chicago…<p>

-Señora Elroy hay un joven aquí que quiere verla.-

-¿No ha dicho su nombre?-

-No señora-

-¿Su apellido tal vez?-

-No, no ha mencionado ningún dato personal, sólo dijo que era urgente.-

-¿No crees que sea un vándalo verdad?-

-No señora.-

-Déjalo pasar entonces pero quédate afuera por si algo pasa.-

-Sí señora.-

Dorothy se dirigió a la sala de invitados donde Anthony estaba sentado, mirando con detenimiento las fotos sobre la repisa.

-La señora Elroy dice que ya puede pasar señor.-

-Gracias Dorothy- _¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? _Dorothy estaba a punto de preguntárselo pero él ya había entrado.

-Buenos días Señora Elroy-

-Buenos… ¿William?, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas en África?

-No… yo no soy William- Por Dios ¿Cuántas personas habían en el mundo iguales a él, que paraban confundiéndolo? Primero tía Katherine con Andrew y ahora la tía Abuela con un tal William; y qué seguía, ¿William era su gemelo perdido?

-Entonces, ¿Sería tan amable de decirme su nombre y cómo es que me conoce si yo jamás lo he visto?-

-Si respecto a eso…es…es una larga historia, tal vez quiera tomar asiento.-

-Está bien jovencito soy todo oídos.-

-Bueno sólo quiero advertirle que puede que lo que le cuente la exalte un poco así que antes de que me diga nada por favor déjeme terminar.-

Anthony poco a poco le fue contando la historia, pero la tía Abuela no hizo gesto alguno. Ni de protesta, sorpresa, terror, nada. Cuando por fin terminó su relato esperando alguno reacción, ella no hizo nada por aproximadamente cinco minutos, de pronto se paró muy seria y dijo.

-Joven. Es la peor broma que me han jugado jamás. Quiero que salga de mi casa en este instante y no se le ocurra volver o la próxima vez haré que lo arresten…-

-Pero es la verdad- dijo cortante y furioso. Había olvidado lo testaruda que era la vieja.

-…Y blasfemar a Wyatt Brown con el cuento de que tenía un hijo ilegítimo es simplemente imperdonable…-

-¡TÍA ALICE! ¡Escúchame por el amor de Dios!-

La tía Abuela se quedó muda. Nadie la llamaba así desde… Amelia.

Amelia la madre de Anthony, su sobrina más querida, (aunque ella se empeñaba en no demostrarlo), la que murió de una enfermedad terrible, a la que muy a su pesar, tuvieron que obligar a casarse con Wyatt Brown. Un buen hombre, honrado y exitoso, pero lastimosamente no estaban enamorados.

Aunque ella no sabía que Wyatt se había enamorado mucho antes de casarse con Amelia. Se enamoró de la mujer que le enseño lo bello de la vida, su mejor amiga, Jane Wilson. Ella y su hermana Katherine vivían en el pueblo cerca de la casa de Wyatt y también la de Amelia. Katherine le vendía rosas a Amelia y Jane cuidaba el jardín de los Brown. Jane no era muy diferente de Amelia. Ambas tenían ojos verdes y el rostro angelical, excepto que Jane tenía el cabello negro como el carbón y muy largo. Wyatt se enamoró de Jane casi desde la primera vez que la vio. Estaba una niña ahí sentada en la banca de piedra de su jardín oliendo con sus delicadas manos una rosa blanca. Una señora a su lado plantaba más semillas. La niña tenía las pestañas largas como abanicos, unos ojos verdes hermosos como dos esmeraldas y el cabello tan negro que brillaba como un lago a media noche. Tímidamente salió al jardín y se acerco para saludar, pero la madre de Jane advirtió su presencia y se puso de pie.

-Amo Wyatt. Que gusto verlo.-

-¡Hola niño! Yo me llamo Jane, ¿Tú cómo te llamas?-

-¡Jane! Esa no es forma de hablar al señorito Brown.-

-¿Pero por qué mami? Tiene mi edad y es un humano como nosotras ¿verdad?, ¿Por qué habríamos de hablarle diferente?-

La sinceridad de la niña, la hizo admirarla aún más.

-Supongo-dijo Wyatt- que es la sociedad lo que supuestamente nos hace diferentes, pero yo no lo creo y tú tienes toda la razón. Buenos días Jane yo me llamo Wyatt.-

-Vaya, hablas muy bien. Mi mami y yo estamos plantando rosas, ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos?-

-¡Jane!- Le reñía su madre horrorizada.

-¿Sí mami?-

-Le ruego disculpe a mi hija amo Wyatt, es la primera vez que viene y aún está aprendiendo a comportarse.-

-No Sra. Wilson no es ninguna molestia, es más, me gustaría invitar a Jane a jugar en la casa si no le importa.-

-No es problema señorito- sonrió Sylvia y le dio un pequeño empujoncito a si hija. -Anda cariño, el señorito Wyatt te está invitando.-

-Pero, ¿No deberías preguntarle a tu papá primero?-

-No, no es necesario.-

-Bueno…-

* * *

><p>El cuarto de Wyatt estaba lleno de los juguetes más caros que Jane había visto jamás. Normalmente ella improvisaba los suyos, su madre no podía comprar muchos más aún desde que su padre murió. Lo que más la atrajeron fueron los libros. Ella sabía leer pero nunca había leído un libro entero en su vida. Wyatt notó su interés y decidió mostrárselos. Jane estaba encantada.<p>

-¿Sabes leer?- le pregunto Wyatt.

-Sí, pero no muy bien.-

-¿Y escribir?-

-No…- Empezaba a caerle menos ese niño con sus preguntas pretenciosas.

-¿Te gustaría aprender?- De pronto ella se dio cuenta de su verdadera intención y le respondió con una sonrisa. La sonrisa más bella del mundo en opinión de Wyatt.

A partir de entonces, Jane iba todos los días con su madre a la casa de los Brown ansiosa con sus clases con su profesor Wyatt, lo llamaba así para molestarlo. Además de ser preciosa era increíblemente inteligente, pensaba Wyatt. Le prestaba libros cada vez más complejos, hasta que llegaron los días en los que ya leía filosofía, ciencias, matemáticas y hasta lo sorprendía con nuevas teorías. Los años pasaban y ambos iban creciendo. Wyatt se convirtió uno exitoso hombre de negocios junto a su padre y Jane se hizo cargo de la florería ya que su madre se encontraba muy débil para hacerlo. Con el tiempo Jane llegó a quererlo como más que un amigo y el amor de Wyatt iba en aumento. Al cumplir los 19, la madre de Jane la comprometió con el hijo de un granjero rico. Wyatt se enteró de esto y decidió hablar con su padre para decirle lo que en verdad sentía por Jane.

* * *

><p>-Padre debo hablar contigo-<p>

-Hijo que bueno que llegas yo también debo hablarte, te tengo excelentes noticias. Jonathan Andley ha consentido tu matrimonio con Amelia Brown.-

-¿Qu… qué…con Amelia?-

-Sí hijo, debo decirte que me siento muy orgulloso de ti. Eres un exitoso hombre de negocios y tendrás un matrimonio adecuado, muy al contrario del incompetente de tu hermano mayor que se escapó con esa verdulera.-

-Padre no voy a casarme con Amelia.- dijo fríamente.

-¿Disculpa?, ¿Tienes idea de los esfuerzos que hice para conseguir esta ventajosa unión?-

- No dudo de tus esfuerzos pero primero; yo no te pedí esto y segundo; yo amo a alguien más.-

-¿No estarás hablando de esa corriente vendedora de rosas, verdad?-

-Padre yo te aprecio y respeto mucho pero no permitiré que vuelvas a hablar así de ella.-

El anciano se levantó de su escritorio, tomó su sombrero de copa y se dirigió a la puerta dejando atrás a su hijo de cabello rubio y ojos muy azules, con la mirada fija al frente. Antes de salir le dijo:

-Wyatt eres mi hijo y te quiero, sé que te he educado bien para que tomes decisiones correctas, como ahora y decidas casarte con Amelia. Tienes hasta mañana para meditarlo bien y comunicarme tu elección, de lo contrario, yo tomaré la decisión por ti aunque te opongas o aunque eso signifique eliminar a la chica Wilson.-

-¡¿Cómo te atreves…?- se volteó para encararlo, pero antes de que terminara de hablar el viejo estampó la puerta, dejándolo con la frase en el aire.

* * *

><p>Era de noche, llovía y en el pueblo había un hombre con una capa negra golpeando con fuerza la puerta de una humilde casa. Una mujer esbelta de ojos verde y cabello negro y largo hasta la cintura abrió y casi se desmaya al ver a Wyatt.<p>

-¿Qué rayos haces aqu…?- Antes de terminar de quejarse, Wyatt la besó y la abrazó con tal pasión que Jane no pudo evitar devolverle el beso.

Cuando por fin la soltó, ella no salía de su trance así que decidió decirlo de una buena vez.

-Jane, ven conmigo. Yo sé que no quieres casarte con ese granjero. Yo te amo más que a mi vida y a juzgar por ese beso sé que tú también sientes algo por mí.-

-Wyatt… Wyatt yo…-

-Ven, te lo ruego. Nos iremos a Europa y nos casaremos ahí…-

-Casarnos…-

-No me será difícil conseguir trabajo y sé que conseguiré uno bueno. Viviremos donde tú quieras y como tú quieras, por favor, no podría soportar vivir otro día más sin ti…-

-En Europa… Wyatt no. No puedo yo… yo también te amo, pero no podría soportar abandonar a mi madre, mi hermana y… y sé que estás comprometido para casarte con Amelia Andley…-

- Eso no importa. Yo no fui y le pedí que se casara conmigo, mi padre lo hizo. Pero estoy aquí, frente a ti, dispuesto a dejarlo todo por pasar el resto de mi vida contigo…-

Ella lo miró con los ojos llena de amor… ¡PAM! Le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Wyatt se sentía destrozado. Empezó a murmurar su nombre mil veces. Ella era lo último que le quedaba y ahora lo abandonaba, lo dejaba a su condenada suerte. Se dejó caer sobre la puerta de la casa dispuesto a quedarse ahí hasta el amanecer. No quería volver a casa. Trató de pensar en otra cosa pero… sólo se imaginaba a Amelia en el día de su boda, seguramente se pondría bella y él la vería caminar hacia el altar, tratando de imaginarla con el cabello negro sin poder evitar pensar en el maldito bastardo que vería a Jane caminar hacia el altar sin saber lo jodidamente suertudo que era. A partir de entonces su vida sería un total infierno.

Sin ella no valía la pena vivir, sin ella…

De pronto se abrió un de las ventanas de la casa, y una figura encapuchada saltó como si fuera un ladrón en fuga, con una maleta. Un pequeño hilo de esperanza le dijo que era Jane, pero al acercarse vio que vestía pantalones. Era un hombre. Este se acercó con rapidez hacía Wyatt y se quitó la capucha y… SI era Jane.

Se quedaron ahí parados mirándose hasta que ella arqueó una ceja y dijo.

-Pues bien ¿Adónde vamos?-

El sentía que se pondría a llorar. Su padre desde pequeño le enseño que aquel que lloraba era un cobarde pero ¡Al diablo lo que decía! La abrazó fuertemente a esa maravillosa mujer que lo haría al más feliz del mundo, tan fuerte que ella se quejó con un- Suéltame…me… asfixias- cuando la soltó ella sonrió y dijo:

-Vámonos antes de que alguien se dé cuenta.-

-Sólo una pregunta, ¿De dónde miércoles sacaste esa ropa?-

-Vaya, al parecer estar conmigo afecta tu refinado vocabulario, será mejor que me quede.-

-Jane…-

-Hay tontito, estoy bromeando, En cuanto a la ropa, era de mi padre, ¿Por qué, me queda mal?-

-Te ves hermosa, creo que a las mujeres les queda mejor nuestra ropa.-

-Tal vez, además también es increíblemente cómoda.-

- Vámonos mi amor.-

Cabalgaron por dos horas con caballos que Wyatt trajo de los establos de su padre. Llegaron a una cabaña desierta, no sabían de quién era así que decidieron pasar la noche ahí. No se dieron cuenta de que al entrar, un leñador que trabajaba para los Andley los vio.

* * *

><p>-¡¿Cómo que se fue?- era media noche y el mayordomo fue como siempre a pagar las luces de los cuartos y el cuarto de Wyatt estaba obviamente vacío.<p>

-Nadie lo vio salir señor y también faltan dos de sus mejores sementales.-

-¡¿Qué haces aquí parado entonces? ¡Corre avísale a todos que lo busquen, que nadie duerma hasta encontrarlo!-

-Con su permiso mi Lord- una voz surgió desde la puerta de la habitación. Un hombre mugriento y agitado por lo rápido que había corrido estaba parado junto a la puerta y un hacha colgaba de su espalda.-

-¿Quién dejó entrar a semejante escoria a mi casa?-

-Me pregunto si todos los nobles arrogantes tratan así a la "escoria" que trae valiosa información sobre sus hijos desaparecidos…- dijo frotándose la barbilla y mirando al techo fingiendo que pensaba de manera burlona.

-Pasaré por alto ese insulto, sólo porque sabe algo sobre Wyatt.-

-Es usted quién me ha ofendido, pero dado que yo lo acabo de ofender a usted, yo también pasaré por alto su insulto y de esta manera estaremos a mano, ¿no le parece?-

-¡Diga de una maldecida vez lo que sabe hombre!-

-Vaya hasta para insultar es refinado. Vi al señor Brown en la cabaña que queda cerca del río, que por cierto pertenece a los Andley y está a tres kilómetros de aquí.-

-Muy bien la agradezco la información. Paul, dale algo de dinero a este hombre.-

Una vez que el leñador tuvo el dinero en sus manos hizo una torpe y burlona caravana para voltearse e irse no sin antes decir: "Y lo vi con la señorita Wilson". Se retiró dejando tanto al mayordomo como a Lord Walter helados, uno de sorpresa y el otro de furia.

-Paul- dijo Walter recuperando la conciencia.

-¿Sí amo?-

-Comunícate con Marcel Pagnol y dile que tengo un trabajo para él-

-Pe…pero señor… él es…es un…-

-¡He dicho que lo llames!-

-Sí señor-

* * *

><p>-¿Seguro que nadie vendrá?-<p>

-Seguro. Esta cabaña ha estado tanto tiempo abandonada que incluso han llegado a pensar que está embrujada.-

Habían estado tan ocupados mirando si alguien venía que no se percataron de que había sólo una cama. Jane se puso algo nerviosa.

-Wyatt, ¿De… de verdad quieres que nos casemos?-

- Jane, ¿Es una pregunta retórica?, Por supuesto. Es más me has recordado algo.-

Sacó de su bolsillo, un anillo de plata con un pequeño zafiro incrustado. El anillo era de su abuela que antes de morir le hizo prometerle que se casaría por amor.

Wyatt se hincó una rodilla y le hizo la gran pregunta:

-Jane Wilson. Sé que no soy nadie para atreverme siquiera a imaginarme que una mujer tan extraordinaria como tú llegue a fijarse en mí, pero me permitiré decirte esto. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-

Ella se quedó muda. Las lágrimas estaban a punto de resbalarse por sus mejillas. Recuperando la compostura respondió.

-Sí… está bien, ya que me suplicas tanto me casaré contigo.- casi riéndose, se abalanzó sobre él apenas se paró y le puso el anillo en el dedo para darle un beso. No parecía querer soltarse de él. El la rodeó con sus brazos por la cintura y ella por el cuello. De pronto sus besos se volvieron más frenéticos, y empezaron a despojarse las ropas empapadas. Él la llevó a la cama. Una vez ahí, unieron sus cuerpos para siempre, con ese lazo eterno al que llaman amor. Luego vino la vergüenza del acto que habían hecho, las blusas abotonadas rápidamente y los pantalones ajustados. Pero aún así sabían que no había nada de malo en lo que hicieron así que sólo se quedaron dormidos, aún abrazados. Esa noche fue mágica, esa noche las estrellas brillaban hasta consumirse.

* * *

><p>Un fuerte golpe partió las puertas de la cabaña donde Wyatt y Jane acababan de amarse. El fuerte ruido los despertó de inmediato. Wyatt abrazó a Jane protectoramente y ella se aferró a su pecho. Entraron cuatro hombres a la cabaña. El padre de Wyatt, Marcel Pagnol el sicario privado de los Brown y dos empleados de Lord Walter, Frederick y James. Si Marcel Pagnol estaba ahí sólo podía significar una cosa. Alguien moriría esa noche.<p>

-Wyatt- dijo Lord Walter- tienes un minuto para levantarte y salir de esta cabaña.

Apenas dijo esto, Jane, que siempre había sido muy fuerte, comenzó a llorar. Sus lágrimas mojaban la camisa de Wyatt.

Él no movió ni un músculo sólo dijo un rotundo. –No-

El padre de Wyatt movió negativamente la cabeza como si lamentara lo que su hijo acababa de decir.

-No me dejas opción hijo mío, cómo lo siento.-

Los dos hombres tomaron a Wyatt por la fuerza de los brazos. Jane trato de interponerse entre ellos, pero Frederick le dio una bofetada tan fuerte que la arrojó al piso.

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLA MALDITO IMBÉCIL!- gritó Wyatt. Sacó con dificultad la navaja que tenía en el bolsillo de su pantalón mientras James lo forcejeaba, le hizo un rasguño en el ojo a Frederick. Este gritó de dolor y salió corriendo de la cabaña en busca de un doctor.

Marcel, el francés se acercó a la inconsciente Jane y comenzó a observarla como un depredador acechando a su presa.

Una criatura tan bella e inocente no merecía morir.

Él siempre había sido muy sangriento e impecable a la hora de matar, pero como muchas otras cosas sorprendentes de la vida, era bastante consecuente al tomar decisiones sobre si su víctima merecía morir o no. No le importaba mucho lo que le pagaban, había pertenecido una vez a la mafia francesa, y aprendido que sólo se podía actuar por los intereses. Esa chica le interesaba, no sólo por ser hermosa, sino por ser valiente y atreverse a escapar con ese alocado joven, hijo del odioso Walter. Habría matado a ese despreciable hombre hace años, de no ser porque él encubría todos sus asesinatos con tal de hacerle unos cuantos favores de vez en cuando que nunca habían implicado matar a alguien, sólo torturarlo. Esa noche era la primera vez que asesinaría en su nombre. O tal vez no.

Se distrajo con los gritos de Walter que junto a James, sacaban a Wyatt a rastras de la cabaña.

-Te ruego que razones Wyatt, es por tu bien- le decía tratando de calmarlo al mismo tiempo que lo jalaba con fuerza del hombro.

-¡DÉJAME VIEJO ESTÚPIDO! ¡SÓLO PORQUE MAMÁ NO TE AMARA NO VAS A QUITARME EL AMOR A MÍ TAMBIÉN!-

-Ya colmaste el vaso, mocoso insolente.- dijo el padre de Wyatt esta vez muy, pero muy molesto.- Marcel, procede con tu trabajo.

-¡NOOOOOOOOO!-

Marcel cerró la puerta. Mientras arrastraban a Wyatt lejos de la cabaña, este le dio un puñete en el rostro a James, se soltó con agilidad de su padre y corrió lo más rápido que pudo de vuelta. Cuando estuvo a tan sólo unos metros de allí se oyeron dos disparos.

-¡JANEEEE…!- Wyatt se dejó caer de rodillas mirando a la cabaña. Las lágrimas salían incontrolablemente de sus ojos. Vio cómo Marcel salía de la cabaña. Este pasó junto a él y dejó caer un papel, mientras seguía caminando hasta Lord Walter que estaba parado a unos cuantos metros de su hijo junto con James.

-Hecho- le dijo Marcel.

-Muy bien Marcel. Recogerás lo que te corresponde mañana a primera hora-

-No. Quiero el dinero ahora.-

-Tú no vas a darme órdenes, vulgar francés.-

Marcel apretó su pistola, para advertirle a Lord Walter. Este aterrado, sacó un fajo de billetes de su chaqueta y se lo entregó al francés.

-¿Cuánto hay aquí?-

-Cómo mil quinientos dólares, sé que acordamos dos mil, pero ahora no los tengo, te prometo que te los entregaré mañana.-

-Esto es suficiente. Me retiro entonces Lord Brown, Señor Wyatt. Un placer verlos.-

Wyatt seguía arrodillado y cabizbajo. Miró a Marcel irse, y este se volteó sólo una vez al asegurarse de que Lord Walter no lo miraba; y señaló la montaña del este.

* * *

><p>Wyatt se desmayó apenas se puso de pie, y James lo cargó hasta el carruaje.<p>

A la mañana siguiente, Lord Walter entró a la habitación de Wyatt. Este había padecido de fiebre toda la noche pero ya se recuperaba.

-Muy bien hijo escúchame. Todos se han enterado de tu salida, pero no saben nada de la chica Wilson así que les he dicho a los Andley que saliste a cabalgar de la alegría al comunicarte la noticia de tu compromiso, ¿Estamos?-

-Cómo puedes dirigirme la palabra…-

-Es cierto- dijo el padre de Wyatt como si nada hubiera pasado- no te preocupes, tu deshonra queda perdonada. No quiero problemas contigo Wyatt sobre todo si hay una boda por preparar. Tu boda. El doctor dice que en un par de días estarás como nuevo, así que quiero que visites a Amelia en cuanto te recuperes, ¿De acuerdo?-

-Eso no será posible.-

-¿Y por qué no si se puede saber?-

-Tengo negocios que arreglar antes de la boda, si voy a pasar tiempo con ella tendrá que ser después, o apenas nos casemos tendré que partir a los negocios.-

-Esa es la actitud muchacho, me alegra que hayas recapacitado.-_ Jamás recapacitaré viejo indeseable._

-Padre tengo que hablar con Marcel Pagnol.-

-Paul te comunicará con él. Nos veremos en la tarde hijo. Adiós.- dijo Walter. Estaba tan contento con su hijo que ni siquiera le preguntó para qué quería hablar con Marcel.

Walter leyó y releyó el papel que Marcel le dio.

"_Nadie ha muerto hoy. Nadie merecía morir hoy." _Había escrito.

Se refería a Jane. Estaba seguro. Ella estaba viva. Probablemente a salvo. Era urgente hablar con Marcel.

* * *

><p>-¿Se puede saber por qué mandaste a llamarme?-<p>

Un Marcel furioso entraba al cuarto de Wyatt. Después de aproximadamente un mes habían logrado comunicarse con Marcel. Wyatt había pospuesto la boda diez meses, "por negocios".

-Creo que sabes por qué.-

-Estuve escondiéndome de las malditas autoridades, todo para que tu incompetente mayordomo me encontrara. ¿Te das cuenta de que pudieron atraparme?-

-Sí y lo siento.-

-¿Y qué era tan importante que según tu mensajerito, no podías esperar?-

-¿Dónde está Jane?-

-Vaya tú me sorprendes. Creí que los nobles eran inteligentes, digo, con la educación que se les da.-

-No me vengas con rodeos Marcel, yo sé que está viva. No he podido mover un dedo por buscarla porque mi padre no me quitaba los ojos de encima. Pero ahora se ha ido porque sus negocios en la India no van bien, gracias a Dios.-

-No necesito explicaciones, yo sé que eres un bobo. Algo me decía que no ibas a entender el gesto que te hice esa noche en la cabaña. Señalé la montaña del este, porque detrás de esa montaña, se encuentra un lugar para niños huérfanos llamado "El hogar de Pony". Tu presumido padre nunca se acercaría ahí, lo sé. Por eso llevé a tu mujer ahí. No sé si estará bien, pero estaba muy débil cuando la dejé.-

-¿Y no se te ocurrió que ese hogar ya era lo suficientemente pobre como para cargar con una boca más?-

-No te preocupes por eso. Ella tiene los mil quinientos dólares. Ya me imagino la cara de tu padre, si le dijera que con su precioso dinero, está sosteniendo a su supuestamente inexistente nuera.-

-No sé cómo agradecerte Marcel.-

-No lo hagas. Lo hice porque quería ayudarla. Esa chica es especial Wyatt. No vuelvas a perderla.-

-No lo haré, gracias amigo.-

-Una cosa más. Le di mi dirección por si quería comunicarse contigo, no creo que pudiera enviar una carta aquí. Me llegó una carta hace unos días pero la tuve que quemar porque ella así me lo pedía. No voy a repetirte las palabras de agradecimiento pero si contenía información importante. Jane está embarazada.-

-¿Qué?-

-Lo que oíste. Adiós Wyatt.-

* * *

><p>Jane dio a luz a un hermoso niño de cabello rubio y ojos azules. Wyatt llegó justo a tiempo para ver a su hijo. Jane estaba recostada en la cama y Katherine sostenía al bebé. El doctor le dijo que Jane agonizaba porque su corazón no pudo soportar la presión del parto.<p>

-No le diga nada a la paciente,- dijo el doctor- es mejor cuando no lo saben, así mueren en paz.-

Wyatt estaba a punto de estrangular al doctor allí mismo, pero se contuvo y entró a la habitación para ver a su adorada Jane.

Estaba recostada en la cama casi a punto de perder la conciencia. Wyatt se arrodillo junto a ella. Jane entreabrió los ojos.

-Llegaste… estas aquí… conmigo…-

-Siempre amor mío, siempre.- Le decía mientras le besaba las manos.

-Por favor cuida de nuestro hijo. Quiero que viva con Katherine. Quiero…quiero que sea feliz.-

-Por supuesto.-

-Te quiero Wyatt… Cuídalo…- dicho esto Jane murió. Un par de meses más tarde Amelia daba a luz a Anthony.

* * *

><p>Amelia había sido criada por la tía Abuela al igual que Albert. Ella la llamaba tía Alice por que ese era su segundo nombre. Al nacer Anthony, también la llamó tía Alice, pero sólo cuando estaban a solas. Cuando Anthony la llamó así, la tía Abuela no sabía qué decir.<p>

-¿Recuerdas todas las peleas que tuvimos para que dejara de llamarte así?, ¿Recuerdas que te quedabas conmigo todas las noches cuando mamá murió, porque me levantaba con pesadillas?-

-A…Anthony, mi niño. Lo siento yo… todos te hacíamos muerto. Bienvenido hijo.- Le decía, mientras lo abrazaba y lloraba de la felicidad.-Tenemos que anunciar tu regreso, pero, cómo lo haremos sin que nos crean locos.-

-Ya lo resolveremos, tía, mientras tanto debo ir a Chicago.-

-¿Pero porque?-

-Para ver a Candy.-


	5. Terry mi amor  y Anthony?

**Capítulo 5: Terry mi amor ... y Anthony?**

Susana estaba sentada en su cama escribiendo ansiosa en un papel. Una enfermera entró con una bandeja.

-Su cena Srta. Marlow y hay alguien aquí que quiere verla.-

-¿Quién es?-

-Dice ser su tío lejano político.-

-Oh… estee… sí hágalo pasar por favor.-

-Muy bien señorita. Le dejo aquí sus pastillas, debe tomarlas después de comer.-

-Gracias.-

Marcel Pagnol entró en el cuarto de Susana. Esta al verlo cambió su semblante a asustado y confundido.

-Así que eras tú…-

-Cómo has crecido mi niña.-

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Me enteré de lo que pasó, tu mamá me lo contó todo. Ese chico pagará lo que te hizo, te lo prometo.- decía acariciándole la mejilla. Ella se estremeció de incomodidad.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya no me quieres?-

- Ya sé lo que eres Marcel. Lo vi en el periódico anoche.-

-Mira que coincidencia, yo también sé lo que soy pequeña. Soy tu padre.-

-No me refiero a eso tú sabes muy bien de lo que estoy hablando. Me mentiste.-

-No te mentí, te dije que trabajaba para personas adineradas.-

-Sí, pero no dijiste qué te pedían.-

-¿Realmente importa? Eres mi hija y eso nada lo va a cambiar.-

-No quiero que te metas con Terry.- lo miró muy seria cambiando el tema- Hasta puedo utilizar lo que me pasó a mi favor, claro que no estaba en mis planes, pero… bueno uno siempre debe aprovechar las oportunidades que se presenten.-

-Dices que no me quieres pero no tienes idea de lo mucho que te pareces a mí.-

-Lo sé. Ambos arruinamos a la gente por dinero, o en mi caso por amor.-

-Susana tal vez no debería decir esto pero… lo que tú sientes hija no es amor.-

-Sí, sí lo es. Estoy dispuesta a luchar por Terry. Esa Candy no es rival para mí. Soy más bella y talentosa, ella…

-Ella tiene su amor y llegó primero a su vida- la interrumpió- tienes que entenderlo Susana. Terry no es el único hombre en el mundo.

-Lo es para mí.- dijo llorando.

-Siento decir esto pero tú no lo eres para él.-

-Pero lo seré, estoy segura.-

-No Susana. No seas testaruda, eso lo heredaste de tu madre. Candy ama a Terry y Terry ama a Candy, métete eso en la cabeza.-

-Mi vida no vale entonces…-

-Vuelve a decir eso y te juro que te la quito para que sepas cómo se siente.- luego de un momento se dio cuenta lo ilógicamente irónico que se oyó eso.

-Mira Marcel si has venido a molestarme puedes irte retirando. Ya tengo bastante en mi cabeza sobre cómo quedarme contigo.- dijo la rubia recuperando la compostura.

-Te vas arrepentir, sólo te digo eso. Adiós Susana.-

* * *

><p>Marcel se fue y al llegar a recepción un joven alto de ojos azules y cabello castaño que preguntaba por Susana.<p>

-Su nombre por favor.- dijo la recepcionista.

-Terry Grandchester.-

-¿El…el actor de teatro?- dijo la chica casi ruborizándose.

-Sí- una rubia detrás de Terry carraspeó un poco, con un tono molesto.

-Le… le avisaré a la señorita Susana que usted ha venido.- con ojos risueños. La chica parada detrás de Terry frunció el seño.

-No es necesario sólo quiero hablar brevemente con ella.-

-Suba entonces señor Grandchester.-

"_Así que es el es infeliz que le robó el corazón a Susana"_

-Vamos Candy.- se dirigió ahora a la chica que estaba parada tras él.

-¿Estás seguro de esto Terry?-

-Totalmente. Susana no puede seguir viviendo una fantasía.-

"_Esa es Candy"_ pensaba Marcel. Ciertamente Susana era más bella pero esa joven tenía un ángel que la hacía hermosa. Tenía el cabello rubio, los ojos verdes como dos esmeraldas y la piel blanca como la nieve. Se parecía mucho a esa chica que se casó con Wyatt. ¿Qué habrá sido de él… y de Jane?

Se distrajo al ver a Terry subir. Era obvio que quería dejar las cosas en claro entre los tres. _"Qué maduro de su parte. Pero a Susana le va a dar un ataque… será mejor que me quede."_

* * *

><p><em>Sr. Grandchester:<em>

_Debo expresarle mi molestia al enterarme que no fue a ver a Susana le día de ayer. No está de más recordarle el deber que tiene con ella y también espero que su relación con la Srta. Candy este ya concluida…_

Susana escribía ansiosa la nota. _"¿Qué más debería poner?" _Pensaba en lo que puso en la nota anterior que Candy supuestamente no debía leer pero que llegó junto con la carta de Anthony. Su madre se había negado a ayudarla con Terry. Vieja bruja.

De repente Terry entró. A ella se le iluminó la cara, pero luego parecía que estaba con truenos encima cuando vio a Candy entrar tras él.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?-

-Yo…yo-

-Yo le pedí que viniera.- interrumpió Terry.

-¿A qué han venido entonces?-

-Tenemos que aclarar de una vez las cosas entre nosotros Susana.-

-Supongo que dirás que te quedarás con Candy y que siempre tendré tu apoyo.-

-Exactamente…-

-Pues no lo acepto. Yo sé que sientes algo por mí Terry. ¿Ya no te demostré lo suficiente cuanto te amo?-

-Pero yo no te amo.- dijo cortante.

-Terry no deberías…-

-Silencio Candy. Quiero que entienda que entre ella y yo nunca va a haber nada.-

- A mí no me vas a callar Terry Grandchester no vine hasta aquí para verlos discutir a Susana y a ti.-

-Ni siquiera entiendo por qué estás aquí.- dijo Susana con desprecio interviniendo.

-No te permito que le hables así.-

-¿Y quién eres tú para impedírmelo Terry? O mejor dicho, ¿Quién es ella para no hacerlo?- Susana había perdido el control. Pensaba portarse como la niña buena que es pero no soportaba verlos juntos.

-Ella es la mujer que amo, así que puedes irte haciendo a la idea. O no. Realmente ya no me importa.-

-No puedes estar hablando en serio.- ahora furiosa.

-Hablo muy en serio.-

-No te creo-

-Susana esto no tiene que ser así- dijo Candy conciliadora- yo no quiero llevarme mal contigo, quiero que seamos amigas.-

-No me digas. Es el sueño de mi vida-.- dijo sarcástica- Tú no tienes derecho a hablarme de amistad. Me quitaste el amor de mi vida.-

-Candy no te quitó nada.- intervino el ojiazul - yo había planeado casarme con ella mucho antes de conocerte.- Terry miró a Candy y dijo- Vámonos.- se paró la tomó de la mano antes que ella dijera nada. Susana estaba al borde del llanto arrugando con fuerza las sábanas en sus delicadas manos. Al llegar a la puerta Terry se volteó a verla.- No quería que las cosas terminaran así Susana. Pensé que podíamos ser amigos. Cómo lo siento.- y cerró la puerta.

- No, yo lo siento por Candy.- pensó Susana en voz alta- Tú vas a ser mío Terry, o no serás de nadie.

* * *

><p>Anthony rebosaba de alegría al empacar sus cosas para ver a Candy. El apartamento, estaba reluciendo de limpieza. Él mismo lo había limpiado para su regreso con Candy.<p>

_"¿Qué le diré?... Candy sé que pensaste que soy Albert, pero en realidad soy Anthony. No, no se moriría del susto. Diablos esto es muy complicado." _Estaba pensando en eso cuando alguien tocó la puerta.

-¿Sí?-

-Buenas tardes vengo a dejar una carta para la Srta. Candy White.-

-Ella no se encuentra aquí.-

-Bueno, ¿Es usted un pariente?-

-Sí... se podría decir que sí.-

-Entonces, ¿sería tan amable de entregarle esta carta?-

-Por supuesto.-

-Y porfavor dígale que viene con una semana de retraso, debido al accidente que ocurrió la semana pasada.-

-¿Accidente?-

-Sí, el tren se desvió de los carriles y se estrelló. Al parecer el conductor fue atacado. Afortunadamente mucha gente saltó a tiempo y no hubo heridos.-

-Qué terrible...-

-Sí, pero lo bueno es que atraparon al culpable.-

-¿Y quién era?-

-Dice llamarse William Albert...Andl... realmente no recuerdo el apellido, pero sí sé que pertenece a una familia rica e importante. Es una pena que estos chicos ya no respeten la sociedad sólo porque su familia está en la cima.-

-Es verdad. Bueno muchas gracias.-

-Hasta luego señor.-

Anthony revisó la carta pero no se atrevió a abrirla. Entonces se dió cuenta de que ya estaba abierta.

_"Debieron abrirla para ver el destinatario" _ya que el sobre no tenía datos.

No se contuvo la leyó.

_Queria Candy:_

_No puedo decirte cuán feliz estoy de que vengas a verme. Cuento los días y las horas par abrazarte.  
>Sólo te envíe el pasaje de ida porque como bien sabes quiero que te quedes conmigo. Respecto a Albert, espero que arregles las cosas con él. No tengo problemas en que vivamos juntos, pero me gustaría que estemos, ya sabes, solos.<em>

_Cuídate y nos veremos pronto_

_Te quiero pecas_

_Terry._

Anthony soltó la carta dejándola caer. TERRY. Terry Grandchester. Se había olvidado por completo de él en estos últimos días con todo esto de la tía abuela.

Se pasó la mano por el cabello (ahora corto, así al menos no lo confundirían con nadie) preocupado. Ya no todo era color blanco, mas bien se había tornado en un gris medio verdoso. Tenía un rival. Y no cualquier rival. Un actor al que los periódicos alababan con cada aparición en escena. Del que Candy hablaba las 23 horas al día (porque también hablaba dormida). Realmente ese maldito se había ganado su corazón.

Pero él tenía su pasado y estaba seguro de que Candy lo había querido. Él sólo estaba perdiendo frente a Terry por... "walkover" por así decirlo.

No. no iba a ser menos sólo porque todos lo creían muerto. Iba a recuperar a Candy. Aunque Terry era... bueno no era feo... está bien, está bien, era muy atractivo, él no se quedaba trás. A la hora de conquistar chicas sabía ser todo un Don Juan.

Cerró su maleta y tiró la endemoniada carta al fuego. Si Candy ya estaba con Terry ya no necesitaría leerla.

Pero...¿Cómo le diría a Candy quién era sin que Terry interfiriera?,¿Cómo reaccionaría ella? ¿Y si lo creía loco?

"No, no cálmate Anthony." se dijo a sí mismo. "No sirve que te abrumes con preguntas ahora. Lo pensarás en el tren."

* * *

><p>Marcel vió cómo Terry salía furioso del cuarto de Susana y bajaba las gradas, prácticamente corriendo mientras Candy cerraba despacio la puerta y trataba de alcanzarlo. La pequeña "reunión" no había salido nada bien. Era de esperarse, pensaba Marcel, Susie siempre había sido una buena chica pero muy a menudo creía que con su belleza podía conseguir todo lo que quisiera.<p>

Subió a su cuarto y al llegar Susana estaba sentada en una silla mirando a la ventana con su mentón apoyado sobre sus nudillos, con una sonrisa risuela dibujada en su rostro. Talvez Terry había optado por Susana por eso había bajado tan deprisa dejando a Candy atrás.

-¿Estás bien hija?-

-Muy bien gracias papá.- "Papá". Ella sólo lo llamaba así cuando quería algo.

-Entonces, ¿Qué te dijo?-

-Eso no importa mucho. Lo que importa es lo que voy a proponerte.-

-Muy bien aquí vamos...- sabía que tarde o temprano Susana iba a pedirle o "proponerle" que hiciera algo, con esa cara de ángel inocente que siempre usaba para manipularlo y que muy a su pesar daba resultado.- ¿Qué es deseas esta vez?-

-Antes debo saber si me quieres de verdad.-

-Por supuesto pequeña ¿Cómo puedes siquiera preguntármelo?-

-Bien. Porque quiero que me mates.- dijo sonriendo, como si lo que acabara de decir equivaliera a "quiero que me compres un dulce".

-¿QUÉ?, ¿ESTÁS LOCA?-

-Sshh. Alguien podría escucharte.-

-Mira... Susie... si... si es por lo que te dije antes no hablaba en serio...-

-No. no es por eso.-

-¿Por qué entonces?- de pronto la respuesta apareció en la mente de Marcel cómo si siempre hubiera estado ahí- ¿Es acaso.. por Terry?-

-Siempre es por él. Siempre...- dijo sonriendo.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que me pides?-

-Claro que sí. Pero...-

-Susana no voy a ayudarte. Creo que tienes un problema hija.- la interrumpió.

-No tengo nada papá. Y para empezar antes de tu encantadora interrupción iba a decirte que no quise decir que me matarás de verdad.- rodando los ojos, como si su padre tuviera que haber entendido.

-No entiendo...-

-Quiero fingir mi muerte.- aclaró la rubia.

-Pero, ¿por qué?-

-Porque Terry no me quiere como Susana. Hasta he llegado a creer que me odia. Si hubiera sabido de Candy desde el principio habría actuado diferente. Ahora puedo empezar todo de nuevo. Ya lo conozco, sé cómo hacer que se enamore de mí. Lo que quiero que hagas es fingir asesinarme.-

-No, Susana.- ¿Cómo se atrevía a pedirle eso?

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-Lo que escuchaste, no lo haré.-

-Sí lo harás.- le dijo con una mirada de satisfacción, mientras se paraba con sus muletas para llegar a la cama- Si mal no recuerdo, te buscan aquí y en Francia. ¿Qué pasaría si alguien rebelara tu identidad y ubicación?,¿Caería el gran Marcel Pagnol al fin en las garras de la justicia?-

-¿Me harías eso realmente?-

-"En el amor y en la guerra todo vale" papito.- echándose en la almohada

-¿Y qué hay del amor que me tienes?-

-Pero tu también me amas. A diferencia de Terry que no.- sus ojos se tornaron cristalinos de nuevo. Seguía pensando en cómo Terry la había mirado, con tanto... desprecio. Se lleno de rabia al pensar en Candy, trató de no pensar en ello y se sentó para mirar fijamente a Marcel.

-Así que sacrificarás mi amor por el de él.-

-No estoy sacrificando tu amor. Pero si sacrificaría cualquier cosa por él.-

-Entonces no eres quien creí que eras...- con tono de decepción, él casi podía escuchar los pedazos de su corazón rompiéndose y caer al vacío. La única persona que realmente amaba en el mundo le daba la espalda. Pero no olvidaba que alguna vez fue un profesional y aunque ahora estaba jubilado, para los sicarios no había edad tope. Así que irguió la cabeza como si fuera una nueva persona y puso la cara de mafia al estilo "Pagnol".-¿Cuánto?- dijo, volteándose para darle la espalda y mirar a la ventana, para no mostrar su dolor.

-¿Cuánto qué?-

-¿Cuánto me pagarás por el servicio?-

-¿Serías capaz de cobrarme?-

-Sí, de la misma manera que tú eres capaz de alejarme de tí.-

-Yo nunca haría eso.-

-Ya lo hiciste. Pero no importa, me da una razón menos por la que no debería volver a la mafia. A partir de hoy Susana, ya no soy más tu padre y tú de cualquier forma dejarás de existir una vez que finga asesinarte. A partir de hoy Susana, algún rastro de afecto mío hacia tí se ha ido. A partir de hoy, soy un sicario profesional otra vez y tu estás disponiendo de mis servicios, eso significa que nunca me volverás a ver y sólo nos comunicaremos por cartas con un código estricto en caso de que estas sean interceptadas.- dijo con la mirada más fría que puede haber, que caracterizaba a los sicarios. Cómo le dolía alejarse de de aquella cara angelical que cuidó distantemente todos estos años... las lágrimas se le salían de los ojos y carraspeó para disimularlo.- Me retiro. Hasta nunca Srta. Marlow.- y cerró la puerta. Esa fue la última vez que lo vió.

Los ojos de la actriz parecían platos. En toda su vida Marcel nunca le había hablado así. Lo peor era que todo lo que había dicho era en serio.

-Todo sea por Terry...- se repitió tratando de calmarse.- por Terry.

* * *

><p>Era de noche y Candy estaba en el cuarto de su hotel, sentada en su mesa cenando mientras él se tomaba un baño. Había estado muy inquieto desde su "plática" con Susana. No quiso ir a su apartamento porque la insoportable ama de llaves le había dicho que se limitara a vivir él sólo o a pagar por sus huéspedes, Terry casi la mata si Candy no se lo hubiera impedido, lo llevó a su hotel y dejó que se calmara, pero al mismo tiempo se podía percibir un atisbo de alivio en él.<p>

"Tal vez debería irme y conseguir otro cuarto en el hotel. Así Terry tendrá tiempo para estar sólo y despejar su mente..." pero de pronto la puerta del baño se abrió y Terry salió con nada más que una toalla alrededor de su bien esculpido cuerpo. Candy simplemente quería desmayarse, pero se limitó a dejar caer la mandíbula hasta el suelo. Terry la miró confundido. El pobre no sabía los increíbles efectos que los ejercicios hacían en sus abdominales.

-Lo... lo siento Candy.- dijo avergonzado.- me vestiré de inmediato.-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- dijo, cerrando su boca justo antes de que cayera la primera gota de saliva.

-A juzgar por tu cara salir en toalla fue un grave error.- de pronto Terry entendió el tono de la pregunta de su novia.- Espera, ¿No quieres que me vista?-

-No... no dije eso- dijo tan roja como un tomate.- pero no deberías sentirte avergonzado por estar en toalla frente a mi... quiero decir... no, no... me refiero a ...- las palabras se mezclaban en su lengua, porque su mente estaba en otro pensamiento.

-¿Qué dices? No te entiendo.- la distrajo el ojiazul, comprendiendo al fin que Candy lo encontraba irresistible, Esbozó media sonrisa al imaginarse e él mismo con su amada uniendo porfin su amor y no se dió cuenta de lo rojo que se ponía. De pronto sintió el terrible deseo de tenderla en la cama y amarla hasta el amanecer.

-Eh... me voy Terry... nos vemos mañana.- quería salir corriendo de ahí pero Terry la tomó del brazo antes de que llegara a la puerta. Candy lo miró confundida, mientras que él la miraba con un gesto de súplica y amor al mismo tiempo. Antes de que ella dijera nada, él la atrajo hacía su pecho y la besó. Ella simplemente no pudo contenerse más y rodeó su cuello con sus manos. Con ése beso Terry supo que era el momento. Miró fijamente a los ojos verdes y encantadores de su pecosa.

-Candy déjame amarte esta noche.-

Ella le respondió con un fragante beso, como si eso fuera lo que había estado esperando oír. Lo siguiente fue sólo mágico. Se despojaron de su ropa, y aunque estaba nevando, sus cuerpos se calentaron. Él la llevó cargándola a la cama y la recostó No hizo ningún movimiento para tocarla, sólo se limitó a verla por un momento como si estuviera mirando una obra de arte. Sus delicadas curvas, su cuerpo tan delicado y su lechosa piel. Esa chica era un sueño.

-Eres tan hermosa- le susurró.- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan bella?-

Ella quería tenerlo, sentirlo dentro de sí... sus besos se volvieron cada vez más frenéticos, cuando él por fin se introdujo en ella, sintió un ligero calor y dolor en su interior que rápidamente se tornó a placer. Candy quería que ese momento durara para siempre. Lo abrazó con los brazos y piernas alrededor de su espalda, mientras él trataba de ser delicado, ella lo atrajo con desesperación en su interior, mientras repetía el nombre de su amante con cada movimiento. Cuando terminaron de amarse, el cansancio los venció, y durmieron abrazados. Ella volteada, dándole la espalda y apoyando su cabeza en su brazo, él con el otro alrededor de su cintura y ambos con una ligera sonrisa dibujada en sus rostros.

* * *

><p>El tren matutino llegó temprano a Chicago. Más temprano de lo normal, ya que no paró en una estación. Un joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules cansados bajó del tren y tomó un coche para ir al hotel. No se percató que una figura encapuchada salió tras él y lo siguió al mismo hotel.<p>

Al llegar a recepción, preguntó por una reservación. La recepcionista le dió la llave de la habitación equivocada. La llave de la habitación contínua. Por desgracia la joven se dió cuenta demasiado tarde, ya que al subir a darle la llave correcta, él ya había entrado y estaba parado como una estatua en la puerta mirando a la cama donde dos personas descansaban.

-Señor...- le dijo la joven.- esta no es su habitación.-

Mientras tanto en el primer piso, la persona encapuchada, se registraba en el hotel a nombre de Albert Andley.


	6. Reencuentro en una noche de invierno

**Capítulo 6: "Reencuentro en una noche de invierno"**

-Buenos días- dijo la figura encapuchada. Se descubrió el rostro y mostró a un joven alto de cabello rubio largo y ojos muy azules. A pesar de que el sol no había salido todavía, se podía distinguir claramente su mirada cansada debido la falta de sueño de varias noches.– Quisiera una habitación por favor.-

-Desde luego señor,- dijo la recepcionista- ¿Desea uno suite o una promedio?-

-La más económica que tenga.-

-Muy bien señor…-

-Albert Andley.-

-¿Albert Andley?- dijo la recepcionista, mirando fijamente a su registro.

-Sí. ¿Hay algún problema?-

-No señor, es solo que usted ya tiene una habitación reservada.-

-¿De verdad?- dijo muy sorprendido, ya que se suponía que nadie sabía de su llegada.- ¿Y puedo saber quién hizo la reservación?

-El señor Terruce Grandchester.-

"¿Terry? ¡Imposible! ¿Cómo pudo saber él que yo iba a venir?" pensó Albert, pero la recepcionista interrumpió su pensamiento.

-¿Va a tomar la habitación señor?-

-Sí, porsupuesto.- se dio media vuelta para irse pero volteó nuevamente.- Disculpe, ¿podría decirme si a señorita Candy White se hospeda aquí?-

-Sí señor, se ecuentra en la habitación 213.-

-Gracias-

* * *

><p>-Señor esta no es su habitación- dijo la recepcionista.<p>

-Ca...Candy...- balbuceaba Anthony. Sus ojos no daban credito a lo que estaba observando. Candy, su Candy, en la cama... con ese... actor de quinta... cómo le gustaría tener un cuchillo para matarlo ahí mismo. ¿Cómo se atrevía a ... y con Candy? Se dió cuenta entonces de que la situación era todavía más delicada de lo que había previsto. Terry ahora dominaba todo el mundo de Candy. Terry ocuparía, a partir de ahora, todos sus pensamientos. - ¡NO!- gritó de sólo pensarlo.

Una de las figuras de la cama se movió para despertarse. Anthony no se dió cuenta de lo fuerte que había sonado su voz.

Unos grandes y brillantes ojos esmeralda lo observaban, como si estuvieran viendo a un fantasma. Tal vez era de esperarse, ya que Candy lo creía muerto. Anthony hizo lo más sensato que se ocurría en ese momento, (cabe aclarar que se volvió loco al ver a Candy, así que su reacción fue comprensible) salir corriendo. La recepcionista fue tras él diciéndole "Señor su habitación es la 218, no la 213". Se detuvo.

¿Cómo saber si Candy lo había reconocido? Y lo que era peor, ¿cómo borrarse la imagen de ella y Terry juntos de su cabeza?

* * *

><p>Candy estaba desayunando en un café cerca del hotel, después de acomapañar a Terry a su ensayo. El muy malvado no le permitió ver el ensayo de la obra, "quiero que sea una sopresa" dijo cariñosamente.<p>

Se sentía culpable esa mañana. Acababa de vivir la mejor noche de su vida y despertado a lado del hombre que amaba...

_Flashback_

_Los rayos de sol penetraban suavemente a través de las cortinas de la habitación y se posaban sobre el rostro de una joven rubia y pecosa, como si quisieran despertarla. Entre abrió los ojos y sonrió, sintiendo una cálida respiración en su cuello. Se volteó cuidadosamente para ver a Terry descansar, quien seguía abrazándola poesivamente de la cintura, con una ligera sonrisa de lado. Con un tierno beso en los labios lo despertó._

_-Buenos días Terry-_

_-Buenos días mi amor...- dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente._

_-Anoche fue...-_

_-La mejor noche de nuestas vidas.-_

_-Exacto.- _

_Se miraron un largo rato, como si esperaran el momento preciso para besarse, pero Terry sólo la contemplaba acariciandole el cabello._

_-Candy, me encantaría que todas las mañanas fueran como esta...- dijo, poniendose un poco rojo-... sé que esto es un poco apresurado, pero... pero no puedo esperar. Quiero que seas mi esposa.-_

_Y entonces el silencio reinó por unos segundos que a Terry le parecieron horas. Candy lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos._

_-Terry yo...-_

_-No digas nada.- la interrumpió- necesitas tiempo para pensarlo. No volveré a preguntartelo, tal vez fui un poco inoportuno. Puedes considerarlo el tiempo que quieras.- Sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado y miró el reloj.- Tengo que ir a ensayo.-_

_-Te acompaño- dijo Candy recobrando la conciencia.- desayunaré en uno de los cafés de paso.-_

_Se cambiaron rápido. A pesar de haber pasado esa noche juntos, aún se sentian que se debía algo de privacidad así que Candy se cambió en el baño y Terry en el cuarto. Salieron a la calle tomados de la mano como cualquier pareja enamorada. Se despidieron y Candy se fue a desayunar al café "Mocca's" en frente del hotel._

_Fin del Flashback_

...Pero a pesar de los hermosos recuerdos, su mente sólo podía concentrarse en uno...

_Flashback_

_Aunque ya pronto amanecería, Candy trataba de dormir después de la excitante noche que había tenido. Cerró los ojos esperando eventualmente dormirse pero no lograba calmar su emoción. Terry y ella juntos al fin, como nunca antes. Todo era perfecto, todo su mundo tenía mucho más sentido que antes. _

_Justo estaba a punto de empezar a soñar, cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse. No le prestó atención, después de todo, no le habían puesto pestillo y la corriente de aire esa mañana era muy fuerte, aunque su cuerpo estaba cálido como si tuviera puesto un abrigo. Estaba tratando de recobrar el sueño nuevamente, cuando escucho un fuerte y claro "¡NO!" viniendo desde la puerta. Entreabrió los ojos y vió a... no... no puede ser... ¡¿Anthony?_

_¿Es posible pensar en él cuando ella y Terry acababan de...?¿Qué significaba esto?¿Por qué estaba soñando con él? O... talvez... no era un sueño. Sus ojos estaban bien abiertos, aunque terriblemente cansados. Vió la silueta de Anthony irse, como si quisiera correr lejos de ella..._

_Sí. Debió haber sido un sueño, ya que después de eso, sólo recordaba el despertar junto a Terry_

_Fin del Flashback_

Ése recuerdo le era muy confuso, además, estaba casi dormida. Se sentía culpable por haber soñado con Anthony después de esa maravillosa noche. Talvez era una señal... talvez ... su conciencia le decía que no estaba lista para olvidarse de su primer amor. No... no podía ser cierto. La manera en que se sintió en ese momento de amor, la hizo estar muy segura de que era Terry, el único para ella. Aún así, la imagen del rostro sorprendido de Anthony la confundía hasta hacerle doler la cabeza. Hasta recordaba una voz femenina..."218"... ése número... podía ser de cualquiera cosa.

Seguía perdida confundiéndose cuando una mesera se acerco

-Discúlpeme señorita, hay un caballero que desea hablar con usted en privado.-

-¿Quién es?-

-Pues... en realidad no ha dicho su nombre.-

-Entonces tenga la amabilidad de decirle al caballero que no pienso hablar con un desconocido a solas y que si no quiere identificarse, lo invito a sentarse y hablar abiertamente aquí.-

-Vaya- dijo una voz masculina, detrás de la mesera, que Candy creyó reconocer- supongo que la rebeldía es uno de esos hábitos que nunca se olvidan, ¿no Candy?-

* * *

><p>Anthony no cabía en sí de la confusión y el enojo.<p>

Ahora todo era peor. Se había permitido el lujo de ser optimista y pensar que Candy se arrojaría a sus brazos en el momento en que lo viera pero... no esperaba encontrarla en esas... circunstancias.

Tenía que verla. Tenía que hablar con ella y decirle la verdad antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Por lo menos sabía en que cuarto se hospedaba. La había visto entrar al "Mocca's". Talvez podría alcanzarla y como Terry definitivamente no estaba con ella nadie los interrumpiría y sería más fácil manejar cualquier... reacción. Entre más pronto hable con ella mejor.

Tomó su abrigo y se fue a buscar a Candy.

* * *

><p>-¡¿Albert?- dijo Candy, sorprendida pero feliz.<p>

-¿Cómo estás Candy?-

-¡Qué sorpresa, creí que ibas a llegar hoy en la tarde!-

-¿Qué?-

-¡Sí! En tu carta decía claramente que tu tren llegaría hoy a las 5 de la tarde, Terry y yo pensabamos recibirte después de su ensayo.-

-¿Qué carta?- Albert estaba cada vez más confundido. Primero el cuarto reservado de Terry, y ahora resulta que también le había escrito a Candy una carta avisándole de su llegada.- Candy yo no te envié nada, a excepción un reducido grupo de personas, nadie más sabe que estoy aquí.-

-Pero qué cosas dices Albert- dijo la pecosa riéndose- siempre bromista conmigo. ¿Supongo que le habrás avisado a nuestro inquilino de tu partida no?-

-¿Inquilino? Candy escuchame te estoy hablando muy en serio- Albert empezaba a preocuparse. ¿Sería posible de que alguien más esté haciendose pasar por él? Si fuera así, ¿con qué propósito haría eso?- Explícame primero sobre esa carta.-

Candy le explicó cómo él vivió con ella todo el tiempo que tuvo amnesia, que en su última carta decía que había recuperado la memoria. Albert simplemente no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Candy se había vuelto loca? Pero ella parecía estar muy segura de lo que decía y era imposible que se hubiera inventado todo eso. Albert la miraba muy serio, para cuando terminó las palabras no le salían de la boca. Se controló para poder explicarle a Candy sin confundirla.

-Mira Candy, no sé con quién habrás estado conviviendo, pero puedo asegurarte que no era yo. Yo he estado en África todo este tiempo, resolviendo problemas que aún no han terminado para mí. No pude escribirte ni a tí ni a nadie. Se supone que ninguno de ustedes sabía de mi llegada, salvo, como ya te dije, algunas personas. Vine a América sólo para verte. Necesito tu ayuda.- Albert guardó silencio antes de continuar. Entendía que Candy necesitaba algunos minutos para asimilar que todo ese tiempo estuvo viviendo con un completo extraño.

Ella no podía creer nada. ¿De quién era entonces esa carta? Tenía que encontrar al "falso" Albert para que le revelara su identidad. Pero no iba a preocuparse por eso ahora, después de todo, no importaba quien fuese esa persona, ella tendría un amigo más.

-Entiendo Albert.- es todo lo que pudo decir.- ¿Por qué necesitas mi ayuda?-

Albert se paró de repente y le dijo "Acompáñame y te lo explicaré todo".

Candy se subió al auto que Albert le acababa de mostrar.

-¿Adónde vamos?-

-Al otro lado de la ciudad- Al arrancar el coche, casi atropellan a alguien que se dirigía al café.- ¡Ten más cuidado!- le gritó Albert. Pero esa persona sólo miraba el auto, o más específicamente, a Candy. Albert partió y el hombre que casi atropellan se quedó mirando cómo se alejaban por la calle.

Albert parecía muy nervioso. Llegaron a una de las zonas más pobres de Nueva York, donde vivía la mayoría de imigrantes. Se detuvieron en un parque y Albert estacionó el auto en frente de una tienda y le dió dinero al dueño para que cuidara él.

-Tendremos que caminar desde aquí- le dijo Albert.

-Albert, ¿adónde me llevas?-

-Te explicaré.- tomó aire cómo si se estuviera preparando para confesar algo terrible. Como si fuera a contarle un secreto ajeno...

_Los primeros meses en África fueron grandiosos. Un poco cansados, ya que constantemente tenía pacientes, pero era lo que más me gustaba hacer. Estar en ese continente era un reto constante. Varias tribus nativas me invitaban a pasar algunos días con ellos. Me maravillaba su forma de ver la vida, cómo veneraban la tierra y los animales. Estuve viajando por varios países, conociendo tribus diferentes y personas diferentes, con distintos valores pero lo que me encantaba era que ellos habían encontrado la forma de vivir sin lujos, una forma que a gente como nosotros le parecería repugnante pero que para ellos era lo más normal. Ponían la comodidad de otras especies, por encima de la de ellos._

_En fin. Llegué a Congo. Ése país tiene muchos problemas políticos Candy, pero me aseguraron de que no habría inconvenientes durante mi estadía y así fue._

_Me llevaron a visitar una de las pocas tribus que quedaban en ese país, ya que el nuevo gobierno las reprimía a todas. En una de ellas, el jefe de la tribu y yo nos hicimos grandes amigos. Él no era como los otros jefes que había conocido. Era un hombre abierto a nuevas ideas y formas de vida. Toda su gente sabía hablar nuestro idioma. Le enseñé a él y su gente cómo aprovechar mejor la tierra sin dañarla y te soy sincero, por un par de días consideré quedarme ahí para siempre. No sólo por que me agradaba vivir con ellos... Me enamoré._

_La hija de Alganesh el jefe, se llama Likola. Es la criatura más vella y gentil que te puedes imaginar Candy. Nos enamoramos casi desde el primer momento en que nos vimos. Pero... su padre la había comprometido ya con el jefe de una tribu vecina como es costumbre allá. Quise atreverme de pedir la mano de Likola a Alganesh pero eso habría sido una ofensa seria para él. Estábamos todo el tiempo que nos fuera posible juntos. Yo me retorcía de dolor al pensar que nunca sería mía, pero me consolaba la idea de que me iría pronto y podría recuperarme aquí en América. Ella tenía miedo de casarse con Shanró, el jefe de la otra tribu, él tenía la edad suficiente para ser su abuelo. Le dije que siempre que tuviera un problema me avisara. Ella es muy inteligente, en dos semanas aprendió a escribir perfectamente. Llegó el día de mi partida y no se presentó. Creo que fue lo mejor para los dos, una despedida así habría sido muy dolorosa. _

_Bueno, cuatro días después, casi antes de salir del país, me llegó un telegrama, allá todavía no hay teléfonos. Alganesh y su tribu habían sido capturados por unos traficantes de esclavos africanos, con la autorización del gobierno. Sin siquiera pensarlo me embarqué hacia la zona de la tribu. Cuando llegué, no había rastro de ellos, sus casas habían sido quemadas, pero lo peor... lo peor fue... la...la... -Albert parecía estar a punto de ponerse a llorar- la pila de cuerpos que encontré._

_Los traficantes de esclavos no venden mujeres ni niños. Allá en África sólo los hombres son esclavos. Allá si no eres esclavo o pariente de hombre adinerado o con estatus social, no debes existir. Los mataron a todos, ¡A todos Candy! A todas las mujeres y niños. Apilaron sus cuerpos junto al árbol sagrado. Me quedé sentado allí horas llorando. No quería mover ni un ojo. Una parte de mí creía que Likola apareceía en algún momento._

_Pero luego recordé. Yo me fui un día antes de la boda de Likola. Así que talvez la tribu de Shanró no había sido capturada y podía avisarles. No tenía caballo, automóvil ni nada que pudiera trasportarme salvo las piernas. Corrí tres kilómetros sin parar. Pero me equivoqué. Llegué justo cuando los traficantes estaban embarcando a los hombres en los camiones para ser vendidos y las mujeres y niños estaban siendo puestos en fila para ser ejecutados. Me escondí detrás de un árbol y entonces la vi. Vi a Likola con su traje de novia, o lo que se puede llamar así en esa zona. También vi el cuerpo de Shanró. Parece que se opuso a ser esclavizado. Le dieron un disparo justo en medio de la frente. Likola captó mi mirada y los dos nos mirams por un momento. Pero en su mirada no había terror ni suplica. Sólo paz. Paz por haberme visto una última vez antes de morir. Pero decidí que no iba ser así, había perdido ya a muchas personas en mi vida, mis padres, mi hermana...hice algo loco._

_Me arreglé como pude el cabello y la ropa; y me acerqué hacia uno de los soldados._

_-Buenas tardes.- le dije._

_-¿Quién eres tú?-_

_-Soy el representante de la embajada de los Estados Unidos en el Congo.-_

_-¿Y qué haces aquí?-_

_-Nuestra institución se ha encargado de apoyar las medidas que ha tomado el gobierno contra las tribus opositoras y he venido a llevarme a la princesa Likola para interrogarla en nuestras instalaciones sobre las otras tribus líderes de la oposición.-_

_-Ella es una prisionera del ejército en este momento.-_

_-Permítame que difiera, pero sus métodos funcionan gracias a nuestra información. Los agentes del servicio de inteligencia creen que interrogando a los prisioneros, se obtendrá más información y las tribus serán oprimidas más rápidamente.- empezé a hablarle con un lenguaje tan formal que ni yo mismo me entendía. Claro que mi idea era confundirlo, y dió resultado porque me interrumpió en medio de mi monólogo y me dió a Likola._

_Estaba resolviendo cómo la llevaría a cuestas si apenas podía caminar, entonces uno de los sargentos se ofreció llevarnos en su camioneta. Me quedé muy sorprendido, pensando que talvez era una trampa pero entonces lo reconocí. _

_El hermano de Likola, había sido capturado por el gobierno en su viaje a la capital. Manejó un par de kilómetros y se detuvo. Me dijo que iba a escapar y formar una nueva tribu, que ya no volvería al ejército. Abrazó a Likola y a mí y desapareció entre la sabana. Me dirigí a la ciudad y comenzé los papeles para una transición. No fue difícil, tengo varios amigos en la embajada. Cuando llegué aquí, tomé un tren que me trajera a Nueva York. Tal vez hayas leído en e periódico que supuestamente provoqué que el tren se estrellara. La verdad es que el conductor del tren, nos encontró a Likola y a mí y nos ordenó salir en la siguiente estación. Tu ya conoces los problemas del racismo aquí. Fui a su sala de máquinas a hablar con él y el amenazó con matarla. Perdí el control. Nos peleamos y el tren se descarriló, pero Likola los demás pasajeros y yo sobrevivimos sin heridas, gracias a Dios. Arreglé todo el asunto con la policía aunque no pude evitar que lo publicaran en el periódico, mis influencias no llegan tan lejos._

Albert detuvo su relato y paró de caminar. Candy estaba tan concentrada en su historia que no se dió cuenta de que estaban en una calle alejada y desolada, frente a una casa. No era exactamente la casa más bella de la ciudad pero estaba en buen estado. Tocó la puerta tres veces, espero un segundo y luego dos.

-Que manera tan peculiar de tocar la puerta.- dijo Candy sonriendo. Albert le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Toco así para que sepan que soy yo.-

-¿Quiénes?-

Estaba a punto de responder, pero la puerta de abrió. Una mucama asomó la cabeza.

-Amo William.- sonrió Dorothy. Al mirar a Candy su sonrisa se volvió más radiante por unos segundos pero luego desapareció.- Trajo a Candy- dijo- pero... ¿ella sabe?-

-Le acabo de contar.- respondió Albert sereno y Dorothy pareció aliviada.

-Pasen por favor.-

Candy entró a una pequeña salita, muy acogedora, aunque los muebles estaban viejos y algo empolvados. Albert le susurró algo a Dorothy y ella asintió diciendo "le avisaré que usted está aquí".

-¿Ahora vas a decirme que hacemos aquí?- dijo Candy algo impaciente.

-Pues verás Candy, al llegar aquí...- no puedo terminar de responder porque alguien se lanzó para abrazarlo, tan fuerte que Albert casi pierde el equilibrio. Él le dió un beso en la frente. Likola sintió la presencia de Candy y se volteó lentamente. Era una mujer hermosa, de cabellos muy negros y piel también. Candy nunca habría imaginado que Likola fuera tan bella, tenía los ojos color miel muy grandes y una mirada angelical.

-Candy ella es...-

-Likola.-lo interrumpió. Las dos se sonrieron, como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

-Likola ella es...-

-Candy.- Likola la abrazó muy fuerte.- Albert me ha hablado mucho de ti. Siento que ya somos amigas.-

-Gracias.-

-Bueno las dejo solas, tengo que arreglar algunas cosas con el dueño de la casa. Likola te contará el resto de la historia Candy- dijo Albert volteándose a verla y luego miró a Likola-Adiós tesoro. Por favor no le abras a nadie que no sea yo, y si no estás segura de quién es el que toca, deja que Dorothy abra ¿está bien?-

-Sí.

Dicho esto Albert se retiró de la habitación.

-Debes estar muy sorprendida por lo que te contó Albert.- Le dijo Likola.

-Así es, pero no estoy soprendida de que estes aquí.-

-¿A no?-

-No. A la mitad de su relato ya estaba suponiendo a dónde quería llegar Albert, pero no estaba muy segura. Lo que no entiendo es cómo puedo ayudar a Albert.- Likola la miró muy sorprendida.

-¿No te lo ha dicho?-

-No.-

-Al llegar aquí, Albert quiso presentarme a tu tía Abuela, pero lo reconsideró. Según me ha dicho Dorothy es una señora muy estricta.-

-Lo es. Pero no es mala, aunque no sé cómo vaya a tomar esta situación.-

-Eso no me preocupa mucho. Lo que me preocupa es que...-Likola hizo una pausa prolongada, por un momento Candy creyó que estaba rezando o algo parecido.- estoy embarazada.-

-¿De verdad? ¡Felicidades!.-

-No entiendes Candy.-

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendo?-

-El bebé, yo. ¿Qué va a ser de la vida de Albert? ¿Cómo vamos a vivir? Allá en África mataron a toda mi familia y mi gente,¡A todos Candy! Y en frente mío. Me hicieron ver cómo agonizaban hasta morir. Yo no soy católica y no creo que mi hijo lo sea. Quiero que me ayudes a salir del país.-

-¿Salir? ¡Pero si apenas pudiste entrar! Además escuche que me hablabas en singular, así que te pregunto, ¿Piensas dejar a Albert después de todo lo que ha pasado para traerte aquí?-

-Lo hago por su bien.- dijo a punto de llorar.

-Si quieres que sea feliz y este bien, quédate con él.-

Likola estaa a punto de responder cuando Albert entró.

-Disculpa Candy, pero se está haciendo tarde y es mejor que te lleve de vuelta al teatro. Terry se va a preocupar mucho si no te encuentra.-

Candy dió una última mirada a Likola que estaba con una mirada reflectiva. _Tal vez va a reconsiderar lo que va a hacer_ pensó Candy.

Después de despedirse Albert la llevó al teatro. En el camino ninguno de los dos dijo nada. No hacía falta, Candy sabía que Albert tenía en mucho en que pensar.

-Candy supongo que Likola te habrá dicho lo del bebé.-

-Sí, lo ha hecho.- Candy estaba considerando si decirle a Albert el resto de la plática entre Likola y ella pero pensó que no hacía falta. Después de todo, puede que Likola haya recapacitado.- Pero no me dijo cómo quieres que te ayude.-

-Tú conoces la situación repecto a la gente de color en este país Candy. No creo que pueda llevar a Likola a un hospital en el momento del parto. Así que me gustaría que tú la atiendas- Candy iba a protestar pero Albert leyó su pensamiento y dijo- Sé que sólo eres una enfermera, pero estoy seguro de que eres la mejor. Además un doctor te acompañará. Es un buen hombre y ha sido médico de la familia por muchos años. Quiero que tú y él atiendan a Likola.-

-Por supuesto Albert. - dijo Candy aliviada.

* * *

><p>En el café, Anthony estaba sentado en una mesa del rincón. Parecía a punto de volverse loco. Estaba cabizbajo con los codos apoyados en la mesa y las manos enredadas en su cabello. Este día no podía ser peor. Candy en un automóvil, con alguien que definitivamente no era Terry.<p>

"Pero Candy no es de esas chicas" pensaba. No era posible que estuviera con dos personas a la vez. No, no era posible. Seguramente había una explicación muy lógica para todo esto.

Salió del café, no muy seguro de saber hacía donde queria ir, pero si estaba seguro de que no iba a regresar al hotel hasta muy entrada la noche. Decidió caminar por las calles sin rumbo alguno para ver adónde lo llevaban sus pies.

* * *

><p>Candy esperó a Terry en el lobby del teatro, después de que Albert la dejara ahí. No estaba muy segura si quería contarle a Terry sobre Likola, después de todo, no era su secreto. Sólo le contó de la llegada de Albert y del desconocido que había estado viviendo con ella. A Terry no le hizo gracia el hecho de que SU novia viviera con un extraño. Si volvía a ver al falso Albert sería la última vez que este estuviera vivito y coleando. Al salir, ella y Terry se dirigieron al hotel a pie, tomados de la mano.<p>

"¿Es posible ser tan feliz?" Pensaba Candy, aunque estaba nevando, estar cerca de Terry aceleraba su pulso como siempre y eso la hacía sentirse cálida.

Sin darse cuenta se chocó con otra persona y ambos cayeron sobre la nieve.

-¡Grandísimo estúpido! ¿Por que no te fijas por dónde vas?- gruño Terry, mientras ayudaba a Candy a levantarse.

-Lo siento señorita, yo... ¿Candy?- Anthony miraba atónito a Candy. Ella no terminaba de reconocerlo.

-Sí, así se llama.- Terry interrumpió- ¿Cómo diablos lo sabes?- Fue en ese momento cuando Candy recordó. Sus ojos azules profundos, su cabello muy rubio, su porte varonil y su voz amable. No podía creerlo. Entonces, lo de esta mañana no había sido un sueño.

-An...¿Anthony?- fue lo único que pudo conseguir decir. Terry estaba más confundido que ellos pero el nombre de ese joven nunca lo olvido. ¿Cómo podría? Anthony fue el chico que murió al caerse del caballo, el primer Romeo de su Julieta. Y ahora resultaba que ese desgraciado decidió resucitar de entre los muertos y buscar a Candy. Un momento. No tenía lógica. ¿Cómo una persona muerta podía estar viva ahora?

-Anthony...- afirmó Terry, no muy seguro de lo que quería decir con eso, o de lo que estaba a punto de hacer...


	7. ¿Cómo decirte?

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**Hola chicas! Y chicos (si es que alguno de ustedes es chico)**

**Estoy subiendo esto para agradecer sus comentarios de los capítulos anteriores (porque sin querer me olvidé de escribir esto en el último capítulo que subí) y también para darles una disculpa tardía por no haber subido antes, LO SIENTO! Todo esto del colegio y los últimos años me sacan el jugo trabajando como esclava y casi no tengo tiempo de escribir. Bueno aquí comienzan los agradecimientos**

**Oligrandchester: Espero que te hayan gustado los capítulos que subí depués de tu último comentario. Y como siempre tus comentarios son de lo más interesantes.**

**Amparo de Grandchester: Q tal querida? Un gusto en responder tus laaargos comentarios jajaja Los adoro! No te puedo decir nada todavía acerca de cómo quedarán todos a final, pero no te preocupes, siempre tomo en cuenta las sugerencias de mis lectoras y lo único que te digo por ahora es : VEREMOS. Y no, no me molesta que me consideres o llames querida amiga, mas bien me ENCANTA!**

**P.D: Si me llegaron todos tus comentarios :D**

**CONNY DE GRANDCHESTER: Gracias por tu comentario! Te prometo que actualizaré lo más pornto que pueda.**

**LUISA GRANDCHESTER: Me encantó tu comentario! Pero no me llegó la dirección de tu e-mail :( Y de q parte de Perú eres? Yo soy de Arequipa. Avísame y nos estaremos comunicando!**

**maria: Te agredezco tu comentario linda. ****Como ya dije actualizaré los más pronto posible.**

**Por cierto, si alguna de ustedes (esté o no en esta lista de respuestas) tiene alguna sugerencia, porfavor escríbanla en un INBOX o REVIEW. Siempre es bueno tener ideas desde otros puntos de vista para hacer una buena historia.**

**Sólo tengo mis palabras para expresarles lo agradecida que estoy por sus comentarios.**

**GRACIAS!**

**Capítulo 7: ¿Cómo decirte?**

¡Maldito estúpido! ¡Si te vuelves a acercar a nosotros te mataré!- Terry estaba encima de Anthony mientras los dos forcejeaban. Terry estaba sobre él dándole puñetazos en la cara.

De pronto Anthony dejó de resistirse. Terry seguía golpeándolo con toda su furia y sangre salía de su nariz. Anthony simplemente ya no se movía. Ya no respiraba. Sus ojos estaban entreabiertos y no miraban en dirección alguna. Estaba muerto.

Terry se paró triunfante.

Al mirar a Candy, sus ojos sólo expresaban terror y desagrado.

_"No, no creo que funcione" _Pensó Terry.

Los tres se miraban pero ninguno parecía estar seguro de que iba a hacer. Bueno Terry si, pero no era nada coherente. Cada uno tenía una expresión diferente en su rostro.

Candy de sorpresa, Anthony de triunfo e indecisión y Terry... él parecía capaz de asesinarlo allí mismo, pero también se sentía confundido.

-Vámonos Candy.- decidió él por todos. Candy, sin dejar de mirar a Anthony, se dejó llevar del brazo.

-¡Espera!- dijo Anthony y por impulso, tomó el otro brazo de Candy. Terry estaba a punto de estallar.- Vámonos.- insistió

-Por favor Candy sólo quiero hablar contigo.- ninguno de los dos hombres se dirigía la palabra. Sólo le hablaban a la pobre Candy que todavía no salía de su trance. Peor aún esos malditos desconsiderados la obligaban a elegir. Pero tenía que poner las cosas en claro.

-¿Quién eres?- le preguntó a Anthony.

-Acabas de decir mi nombre.- dijo con una pequeña risa, feliz de que por fin lo reconociera.

-No, tú no puedes ser Anthony. Él está muerto.-

-¡Pero no lo estoy! ¡Estoy aquí parado frente a ti para explicártelo todo!-

-Tú no tienes por qué explicarle nada.-intervino Terry.- Seguro eres algún maldito bromista. Dile al que te contrató que cuando me entere de quién es lo mataré. Naturalmente después de matarte a ti hijo de...-

-Terry, por favor- le dijo Candy y él la miró. Miró esos ojos verdes suplicantes, ¿Quién era él para negarle algo a esa mujer? Pero no iba a ponerse sentimental enfrente de Anthony, ¿Qué diablos estaba pensando? Ése idiota no era Anthony, era algún payaso tarado.

-Vámonos- insistió de nuevo pero con más suavidad.

Candy quiso soltarse de la mano de Anthony pero él la agarró más fuerte. Ella se zafó rápidamente mirándolo con desdén.

-Suéltame por favor. No sé quien seas, pero no vuelvas a buscarme.-

-Candy por favor...-

-No la llames por su nombre ni siquiera la conoces.- le cortó Terry.

-La conozco mejor que tú, actorsito de pacotilla- Anthony empezaba a molestarse también.

-Si quieres arreglar esto como un hombre, te espero mañana en el parque a las tres de la tarde-

-Por favor, ¿Acaso quieres humillarte más? Está a la primera vista que eres un cobarde.-

-Mira grandísimo...-

-Terry- le dijo Candy mientras lo agarraba del hombro.- Vámonos- insistió ella esta vez.

Terry se dio media vuelta y abrazó a Candy con un brazo. Miró a Anthony antes de irse.

Anthony pudo leer en sus ojos que la cita del parque iba en serio. Terry pudo leer en los suyos un "ahí estaré". Cuando estuvieron bastante lejos, Anthony estaba al borde del suicidio.

-¡MALDITO!- gritó.

Nada pudo haber salido peor. ¿Cómo ocurrió esto tan rápido? Caminaba de un lado a otro si saber que hacer, con toda la nieve cayendo sobre su cabello.

No, no, tenía... tenía que calmarse...tenía que...¡Maldita sea!¡Terry lo arruinó todo! Esto no debía ser así.

Él iba a buscarla y a explicarle con calma, hacerla entender. Ella debía alegrarse de verlo y abrazarlo, incluso hasta ponerse a llorar. A partir de entonces la enamoraría otra vez, la convencería de dejar a ese imbécil. Ese actorsillo no la quería como él y tampoco la merecía.

Pero ahora...¿Cómo explicárselo? Maldito y mil veces maldito Terry. Candy ya no iba a querer ni siquiera verlo en cuadro. Tenía que encontrar la manera de llegar a ella.

Tal vez...

* * *

><p>-Esto es el colmo...- dijo Terry mientras entraba a la habitación y tiraba su abrigo en la cama con fuerza caminando rápidamente hacia la ventana, como si quisiera comprobar si ese disque "bromista dramático" los había seguido.<p>

Candy cerró la puerta con tranquilidad detrás de él y le puso llave. Nadie debía interrumpirlos. No temía por su intimidad o algo parecido sino por el humor impulsivo de Terry.

-Debieron ser Eliza y Neil. Sí... debe ser una sucia broma...- Maldito mundo, maldito destino, malditos Eliza y Neil, ¡Maldito sea todo!... Excepto Candy por supuesto.

Ahí estaba él, en la cumbre de su carrera o lo que se llamaría el inicio de una gran trayectoria en la actuación, con la chica de sus sueños, en una ciudad vibrante y emocionante, con el futuro que siempre había planeado para él... para ellos... pero no señor, alguien más tenía que entrar en el perfecto cuadro. ALGUIEN tenía que aparecer y derrumbarlo todo. Y por si fuera poco, ése alguien tenía que ser Anthony. ¡Maldición aquí íbamos de nuevo! ¡Que ése no es Anthony!

Mañana. Mañana a primera hora iba a buscar a ese par de infelices y hacerlos pagar. Pero... ¿y si no fueron ellos? Muy bien, muy bien, entonces buscaría a ese cirquero y le sacaría la verdad a golpes. Sí eso es, mañana en el parque cuando Candy esté almorzando él iría a buscar al desgraciado y entonces... entonces ahí podría cobrar venganza y aclarar todo este ridículo asunto.

-Terry por favor, no te pongas así.- dijo Candy con una voz tan angelical que se le olvidó todo. Candy era la única mujer, si la mujer porque ya no era la niña del colegio San Pablo, en el mundo que calmaba su mente. Que era ella misma sin importarle un bledo lo que pensaran los demás.- Yo soy la que debería estar ofendida y sin embargo tu eres el que está más enojado que un perro entre gatos.- dijo riendo. Eso era una de las cosas que más amaba de ella. Cualquiera que fuese la situación, ella a la larga sabía encontrarle el buen humor.

-Lo siento mi amor... es que, no... no me esperaba algo así.-

-Tampoco yo.-

-Te prometo que averiguaré quién es en realidad y haré que se arrodille ante ti suplicándote que lo perdones.-

-No es necesario.- le dijo sonriendo otra vez, como si estuviera escuchando a un niño.

-Pero debemos saber quién era él...-

-¿Realmente importa?- dijo mientras se acercaba a él y ponía una mano en su mejilla.- No creo que vuelva a buscarnos, después de tu flamante auto presentación- y le dio un pequeño beso en la boca.- Por favor, que no se hable más del tema.-

-Lo que tu digas- ¿Por qué siempre caía ante esos besos? Eran inexplicablemente hermosos, pero por otro lado, lo dejaban indefenso frente a la dueña de esos finos y suaves labios.

Pero ah, ah, esto no se iba a quedar así. De todas formas averiguaría el nombre de ese tarado y le rompería la cara, de tal forma que ni siquiera su madre lo iba a poder reconocer.

Candy se dio cuenta de que Terry todavía no estaba calmado así que le dio otro beso y esta vez él respondió tomándola de la espalda. Sin darse cuenta los besos continuaron cada vez más intensos.

Pasaron muchas cosas esa noche. Pero lo que paso... bueno... a mí no me corresponde contarlo.

La luz del sol iluminaba los árboles y las calles.

Un joven de ojos azules y cabello castaño sentado en una banca esperaba ansioso la llegada de su cita. Miraba a unos niños jugando y a sus padres sonriendo sentados desde otra banca. Sonrió al pensar que ése podría ser su futuro.

Eran ya las tres y media de la tarde... y nada. No había rastro de él. Cobarde. Maldito Cobarde. Estaba a punto de irse cuando un señor se acercó.

-¿Señor Terius Grandchester?-

-¿Sí?-

-Muy buenas tardes. Mi nombre es George. George McAllister y sirvo a la familia Andley.-

-A sí... sí lo recuerdo, usted trajo a Candy al colegio.-

-Efectivamente señor, tiene usted muy buena memoria.-

-Mire, Candy no está en este momento conmigo, pero si quiere hablar con ella búsquenos mañana a la una de la tarde en el restaurante cerca del hotel Morrison. Nosotros almorzaremos ahí mañana.-

-No es con ella con quien quiero hablar señor. Es con usted.-

-¿Conmigo?-

-Sí, tengo entendido que tenía una cita con cierto caballero.-

-¿Qué sabe de eso?- La conversación empezaba a dar un giro sospechoso.

-Bueno este caballero me ha pedido que le informe que no vendrá.-

-¿Así que conoce al "caballero" que nos ofendió ayer?-

-No estoy informado de lo ocurrido ayer, sólo me han encomendado informarle que él no vendrá. No sé más del asunto.-

-¿Cómo se llama el caballero le encomendó decirme eso? Me gustaría darle mi parecer acerca de no tener el valor de cancelar citas en persona.-

-Lo que sucede es que se presentó una emergencia y tuvo que realizar un viaje urgente a Chicago. Buenas tardes señor.-

-Espere, quiero su nombre...-

Pero George ya estaba subiendo a un automóvil y alejándose.

Que extraño. La familia Andley dijo, y si... ¿Y si ése hombre de verdad era Anthony? No, no podía ser posible. En todo caso Eliza y Neil también eran parte de la familia, puede que le hayan pedido al ingenuo de George que le diera información falsa. Mañana iría a averiguar la verdad sobre esos dos.

* * *

><p>Un tren llegaba de Nueva York a Chicago y Albert se bajó de él muy inquieto por la carta que había recibido la mañana anterior. La tía abuela, le había enviado una carta expresando su deseo de verlo cuanto antes. No decía por qué.<p>

Ella era una de las pocas personas que sabían que estaba en América, y Candy junto con Dorothy eran las unicas dos personas que sabían de Likola. ¿Sería posible que ella se haya enterado? Si lo hizo, ¿Cuál será su reacción? ¿Lo desheredaría? Bueno, a él nunca le importó mucho el dinero de todas formas. Lo que en realidad temía es que lo alejara de Likola, o peor aún, a la delatara y la alejara de él.

George estaba esperándolo en la estación con un auto muy lujoso.

-George, creí haber especificado que deseaba que el automóvil fuera sencillo para no llamar la atención.- dijo con tono de desaprobación.

-Lo siento señor, pero la señora Elroy los vendió todos antes de que regresara de África y su venida repentina a Chicago no nos dio tiempo de tomar las debidas precauciones, créame que lo siento mucho señor...-

-Cálmate hombre, no te voy a despedir o mandar a la cárcel por esto.- dijo Albert poniéndole una mano en el hombro, sonriendo al ver su desesperación porque las cosas no estaban perfectas. George siempre se había tomado su trabajo muy en serio.

Le abrió la puerta y se sentó junto a él.

-¿Así que todo vuele a la normalidad ahora?- pregunto Albert juguetón a su mejor amigo desde al infancia- ¿O mi tía ya te convirtió en uno de sus aburridos y elegantes subordinados?- George rió, y su risa parecía diferente a la usual sonrisa que siempre se permitía en las reuniones, como si se hubiera convertido en otra persona.

-Sabes que eso no va a pasar. Y perdóname que te diga esto, pero ella ha estado insoportable estos últimos días.-

-Mmmm... no creo que más insoportable de lo normal. Tal vez seas tú.-

-Yo soy el mismo de siempre, pero juraría que a la tía ya le vino la menopausia.- Albert rió tan fuerte que le dio un susto al conductor.

-Ahora sí eres el George que yo conozco.-

-Estoy hablando muy en serio. Ha estado muy inquieta e impaciente. Pareciera que no puede resolver un problema y eso la desespera. Ya sabes como se pone cuando no tiene todo el control.- Albert tragó saliva nerviosamente.

-¿Y no sabes la razón?-

-No, no se lo ha dicho a una sola alma. Si está escondiendo algo estoy seguro de que te lo dirá. No por nada te hizo venir hasta aquí con todo el riesgo que corres.-

-¿Cu... cuál riesgo?- Albert se ponía cada vez más nervioso. A pesar de que George era su mejor amigo, no iba a correr el riesgo de contarle sobre Likola en una carta, no. Se lo iba a decir en persona pero parecía que él ya lo sabía.

-Ya sabes, el problema con el tren que se descarriló. Le pagamos y aclaramos todo a las autoridades pero... todavía estas "en la mira" por así decirlo.- la versión que Albert le había dicho a George sobre el tren era que Puppé había atacado al conductor porque este lo lastimó.- Tú y esa mofeta tuya van a terminar en la cárcel uno de estos días.-

-Bueno... Puppé ya no está conmigo, está en el zoológico. Pensé que sería lo mejor para los dos.-

-Pienso igual- dijo George pero enseguida sonrió.- Aunque apostaría mi vida a que en mínimo un mes, te voy a ver con un nuevo animalito.-

-No estoy tan seguro de eso.-

-¿Por qué no? Siempre amaste la naturaleza y en especial a los animales.-

-Bueno puede que ahora ame algo aún más que la naturaleza.- George lo miró pensativo y luego pareció darse cuenta.

-¿Algo... o alguien?-

Albert estaba a punto de contestar pero si darse cuenta el coche paró y el conductor ya estaba abriéndoles la puerta. No tuvieron más remedio que bajar. Ambos bajaron y George lo condujo al salón principal. La Tía Abuela estaba sentada mirando hacia la ventana. Albert entró detrás de George.

-Señora Elroy, el señor William está aquí.-

-Gracias George, por favor retírate y cierra la puerta.- Una vez que George se fue, la Tía le hizo ademán a Albert para que se acercara.

-Buenas tardes Tía.-

-William- dijo la Tía Abuela en modo de saludo.

-¿Que necesitas?-

-Pues, verás es de lo más alarmante, nunca en mi vida pensé que algo así llegara a pasar en la familia. Estoy sumamente sorprendida y no termino de creerlo. Es...es inexplicable...- Albert estaba prácticamente sudando de los nervios, pero al escuchar la palabra "sorprendida" y no "decepcionada", tuvo un pequeño hilo de esperanza pensando que tal vez le sea posible manejar esta situación.

-¡¿William me estás escuchando?- la tía interrumpió su pensamiento.

-Sí... si tía, perdóname, ¿decías?-

-Te estaba preguntando si te acordabas de Anthony.- _¿Anthony? ¿Mi difunto sobrino? ¿Qué tiene que ver él en todo esto? ¿Ahora también resulta que mi tía tiene una legión de fantasmas espiando mi vida para ella además de esos odiosos viejos de su consejo personal?_

-Sí, pero no veo a dónde quieres llegar.-

-No sé cómo decirte esto William... él está vivo.- Albert no sabía si reír o llorar. Con razón George estaba tan incómodo. Se veía claramente que los primeros trastornos de la edad avanzada ya estaban afectando a su pobre Tía. Albert sonrió como si su Tía acabara de hacerle unaconfesión cual niña.

-Por favor tía...- dijo riéndose- sé que lo extrañas mucho, pero esa no es razón para andarse inventando cosas absurdas. Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo. Tal vez debería llevarte a un doctor.-

-¡Estoy hablando muy en serio!- dijo derepente la Tía levantándose para encarar a Albert.- ¡Sabía que no me ibas a creer! ¿Cómo podrías? Ni yo misma lo creí cuando él me lo dijo.-

-¿Él? ¿Quieres decirme que has hablado con "Anthony"?-

-Así es. Yo no afirmo cosas sin haberlas visto William y tú sabes eso mejor que nadie.-

-Pero Tía, ¿No has pensado que pudo ser un impostor tratando de jugarte una broma pesada?.-

-Eso es exactamente lo que pensé cuando me lo dijo, pero... luego me contó algo que sólo Anthony y yo sabíamos.-

Albert se detuvo a pensar por unos minutos. ¿Sería posible? ¿Anthony vivo? Esto iba a complicar las cosas. Para Candy al menos. Pero bueno, "ver para creer".

-Tengo que verlo Tía.- Ella sonrió feliz de que William no se exaltara y le creyera loca ante tal confesión. Tocó la campana y alguien entró. Alguien que parecía la replica misma de Wyatt Brown. Y sólo había alguien así en todo el mundo y ese era su hijo Anthony.

-¿Anthony?-

-¿Tío Abuelo?- dijo Anthony extremadamente sorprendido, mirando luego a su tía.- Tía no me dijste que nuestro tío no era precisamente muy "abuelo".-

-Bueno mi niño había que mantener el secreto .¿Te imaginas cómo habrían querido aprovecharse las demás familias si supieran que la cabeza de los Andley es un crío?-

-No soy un crío.- dijo Albert enfadado. A los ojos de su Tía, él siempre tendría cinco años.

-Si tu lo dices William.-

-Bueno vamos a aclarar las cosas.- dijo Albert impaciente. Quería terminar este asunto para pasar a otro más importante. Likola.- ¿Eres o no Anthony Brown?-

-Lo soy.-

-¿En qué año naciste?-

-3 de Abril de 1896-

-¿Tus padres son?

-Wyatt Brown y Amelia Andley.-

-¿Tienes hermanos?-

-No.-

-Dime algo que sólo tú y yo sepamos.- Anthony pensó por un momento. Un momento que le pareció demasiado largo a Albert _"Ajá. Te agarré actor falsete"._

_-_Stear, Archie y yo te enviamos una carta pidiendote que impidieras que los Leagan enviaran a Candy a México y entonces la adoptaste.- Albert aceptando su "derrota" sonrió.- Bueno tal vez seas Anthony.-

-¿Tal vez? ¿Que no he aprobado con creces tu cuestionario?-

-¿¡Asi que fueron ustedes los que le hicieron esa absurda petición a William?!- interrumpió la Tía Abuela.

-Y no me arrepiento Tía.- le dijo Albert dirijiéndose luego a Anthony -Primero jovencito, vas a explicarme cómo es que estás vivo. Y más vale que sea una explicación coherente, de lo contrario te echaré de la casa.- De repente se escucho el abrir de un puerta. La Tía Abuela se retiraba.

-¿A dónde vas Tía?- dijo Anthony

-Obviamente tienen que estar solos. Su plática me ha dejado en claro que yo estoy pintada aquí.-

-No pretendíamos ofenderte Tía.- dijo Albert.

-No estoy para nada ofendida William. Es sólo que mi prescencia no es necesaria aquí. Por favor cuando termines ven a mi despacho que tengo que discutir asuntos pendientes contigo.-

-Sí Tía.- dicho estó la Tía Abuela cerró la puerta.

-¿Y bien?- dijo Albert depués de que los dos se observaran por unos segundos.

Anthony le contó todo, tal como le había contado a la Tía Abuela sólo que a diferencia de ella, Albert parecía tomárlo enserio. Y tampoco reaccionó cuando le contó lo de su medio-hermano. ¿Y porqué iba a hacerlo? Albert conocía perfectamente esa historia. Él y el padre de Anthony habían sido mejores amigos desde que tenía memoria y Albert no era ningún tonto como para no adivinar lo que Wyatt sentía por la dulce Jane Wilson, y tampoco para no suponer que Andrew era hijo ilegítimo de Wyatt cuando éste se lo presento. Al final Wyatt le contó todo. Pero Albert no era cruel como para decirselo a Amelia. Su hermana, aunque no estaba enamorada de Wyatt, admitía ser muy feliz a su lado.

Pero Anthony también le contó, algo que no le había dicho a la Tía Abuela, que había estado viviendo con Candy como un tal Albert. Un cuanto dijo eso Albert se dió cuenta. Todo encajaba a la perfección. Anthony se parece mucho a él. Si él tenía el cabello del mismo porte que el suyo una confusión era fácil. Después de todo de niños a Wyatt y a él los confundían con frecuencia y a veces a ambos les gustaba a jugar a que Albert sería Wyatt y Wyatt sería Albert. No era sorpresa que Candy hubiese cometido el mismo error. Y también explicaba la carta que Candy había recibido a "su nombre" cuando en realidad era de Anthony. Porsupuesto que entendía que Anthony escribiera como "Albert". Decirle a Candy que alguien a quien creía muerto está vivo no era algo que se contaba en una carta.

-Bueno Anthony. Me alegra que estés bien y de vuelta con nosotros.- dijo abrazándolo.

-Gracias.- dijo Anthony abrazándolo también. Albert ahora pasaría a ser el padre que había perdido.- Tengo un favor que pedirte.- dijo Anthony una vez qe dejaron de abrazarse.

-Lo que quieras.-

Anthony le contó un poco incómodo el "reencuentro" entre él y Candy y... Terry.

-Ahora Candy no va a querer hablar conmigo ni de broma. Es posible que tu... bueno le pidas que te vea y en ves de verte a ti que me vea a mí. Es obvio que con Terry presente no voy a poder aclarar nada.-

Albert no sospechaba que Anthony trataba de ganarse el corazón de Candy de nuevo. Sólo suponía que quería decirle que no estaba muerto, antes de que se enterara escandalosamente por los periódicos. Qué irónico sonaba eso.

-Bueno, no veo por qué no. Te avisaré en cuanto vaya a Nueva York.-

-Muchas gracias.- dijo Anthony- Por cierto, avísale a la Tía que esta noche parto a Nueva York.-

-Porsupuesto.-

Albert entró en el despacho y la Tía Abuela esta vez estaba sentada mirándolo.

-Siéntate William.- Albert pensó que ahora sí iban a tratar lo del asunto de Likola.

-William... me han informado algo de lo más alarmante que podría significar el fin del honor de los Andley y la pérdida de tu herencia.-

Albert simplemente rogó que la tierra se lo tragara en ese preciso momento.


	8. Problemas y más problemas

**Capítulo 8: Problemas... y más problemas**

_Mi herencia, el honor de la familia, ¿Qué quiere de decir?_

Albert estaba con un nudo en la garganta. No sabía cómo reaccionar.

La Tía Abuela al verlo desconcertado, se paró y mirando a la ventana le dijo.

-Me he enterado... por Dios William cómo decírtelo...- negaba en señal de decepción y tristeza.

* * *

><p>-¡Terry!- Los ojos de Eliza brillaban de la emoción.- ¿Está aquí de verdad?-<p>

-Sí señorita. Está esperándolos a usted y al señor Neil en la sala de estar.-

-¡Qué maravilla! Dígale que iré enseguida.- Eliza corrió a su armario y se pudo el vestido más pomposo y llamativo que encontró. La pobre no sabía lo ridícula que se veía. Se dio un par de cepilladas a su pelo, se puso polvos en la cara y se echó casi la mitad de su frasco de perfume. Bajo tan rápido que casi se cae de las escaleras.

* * *

><p>-!Ayyyyy...uuuuuu...daaaaa!-<p>

Eliza escuchó ese grito desesperante. Provenía de la sala de estar. _" Oh Dios Santo ¡Terry!" _Entró embalada a la sala y el cuadro que encontró no era el que esperaba.

Terry sujetaba a Neil del cuello de su chaleco, prácticamente lo cargaba ya que Terry era más alto y con sólo sujetarlo, hacía que Neil pataleara en el aire.

-¿Cómo se llama? ¡Dime su nombre!- decía Terry entre dientes.

-Su...él...ta..me- balbuceaba Neil mientras trataba de darle golpes a Terry. Pero sólo trataba. De pronto Neil reparó la presencia de Eliza.- ¡Eliza! ¡Ayúdame!-

Terry volteó a ver a Eliza y ella no sabía que hacer. Aprovechando su distracción, Neil dio un golpe en el estómago a Terry y por fin pudo soltarse.

-¡Terry!- Eliza corrió a ayudarlo a levantarse.

-¿Así lo tratas después de lo que me hizo?- Espetó Neil.

-Eres un bruto Neil, seguramente lo provocaste y por eso reaccionó así.- Terry se levantó y se soltó bruscamente de la mano de Eliza.

-No me toques. He venido para...-

-Oh no digas nada más Terry. Entiendo lo que vas a decir y la respuesta es sí. Acepto casarme contigo, nos casaremos antes de que acabe el mes y seremos muy felices.-

_¿Casarnos?¿Felices?¿Qué diablos?... ¿Cómo puede alguien llegar a ser tan estúpido? Ahora admiro todavía más a Candy por su increíble paciencia. Tantos años con esta gente... debió ser una tortura._

-Estás loca Eliza. Yo no he venido a hacer lo que tu retorcida mente piensa. He venido para aclarar un asunto. Un asunto muy alarmante que, estoy seguro, ustedes provocaron y lo voy a resolver de una vez por todas.-

-Tiene la loca idea de que nosotros enviamos un comediante a molestarlos a Candy y a él.- intervino Neil levantándose.

-Pero eso no es cierto.- respondió Eliza.

-¡Mientes! ¡Mienten los dos!-

-Por favor...- dijo Neil pavoneándose frente a Terry.- si quisiéramos hacerles algo, sería más complicado, eficaz y por supuesto más radical. No puedo creer de que después de tantas jugarretas que los hicimos pasar no conozcas de memoria nuestro... _"modus-operandi". _Jajajaja... seguramente por eso eres actor. La inteligencia y la lógica no tiene lugar en el mundo del teatro. Ahí van todos los vagabundos y personas que no tienen oportunidad para triunfar en el mundo intelectual.- _  
><em>

Terry le propició un golpe en el estómago tan fuerte que lo dejó sin aire por varios segundos_.  
><em>

_-_Ya que nuestra princesita no puede hablar, porque al parecer mi hombría la dejó sin aire tú debes responder Eliza.

-¿Yy...yo?-

-Sí. Quiero saber el nombre del imitador barato de Anthony que tú y Neil enviaron para fastidiarnos.-

-Nosotros no tenemos nada que ver en ése asunto.-

-¿Nada? Eso no puede ser posible.-

-Lo juraría sobre la tumba de Anthony. Candy me importa un comino.- dijo Eliza acercándose provocativamente al moreno.- Pero si eres infeliz con ella, aquí están mis brazos para consolarte.-

-No te atrevas a hacerte la coqueta. Acabas de caer más bajo de lo que hubiera creído en toda mi vida. Eres creída, arrogante, egoísta y egocéntrica. Y jamás podría llegar a sentir la mínima simpatía por tí.- Terry empujó levemente a Eliza para dirigirse a la puerta, mientras Neil recién se recuperaba todavía agarrándose el estómago.- Les creo, pero eso no cambia mi opinión sobre ustedes dos. Averiguaré de todas formas quién es el tarado y se lo haré pagar. En cuanto a ustedes, no quiero verlos nunca cerca mío o de Candy ¿Comprenden?- Y golpeó la puerta para cerrarla.-

Eliza se quedó mirando fijamente a la puerta, como si alguien le hubiera clavado los ojos allí.

-Yo digo hermanita, que debemos vengarnos por lo que me hizo. Nadie lastima a un Leagan sin consecuencias.-

-No.-

-¿Qué dices?-

-Ne...necesito estar sola un momento.- Eliza sentía que las lágrimas se desbordaban de sus ojos. Corrió a su habitación para encerrase, mientras Neil seguía gritándole _"¿Estás loca? ¿Tú de todas las personas en el mundo vas a negarte a una dulce venganza por lo que me hizo? ¡Tu egoísmo no tiene límite!"_

* * *

><p>-¿Te has enterado de qué Tía?-<p>

-Es... es terrible... de todo lo que me habría esperado esto es mucho peor...-

-¿Pero qué es...?- Albert empezaba a molestarse. Le aburrían inmensamente los preámbulos. Él prefería las cosas directas.

-Candy... esa chica...- ahora realmente Albert no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?-

-Hace unos días me llegó una carta de Terruce Grandchester.-

-¿Terry?-

¿Lo conoces?-

-Eh... George me habló sobre él.-

-Bueno. Este... joven, debo admitir que su carta fue muy cordial, tuvo la desvergüenza de pedir la mano de Candy en matrimonio. Quiere reunirse contigo y conmigo para hacerlo oficial. ¿Puedes creerlo?-

-Bueno Candy me contó acerca de su relación con Terry y francamente yo no le veo nada de malo.-

-Pues que no puedo aceptar que un reciente actor famoso, sea la cabeza de los Andley. ¡Eso tiraría nuestro prestigio por la borda!-

-¿A qué te refieres con "la cabeza de los Andley"?-

-Está dictado en el reglamento estatal de herencias, que si la hija mayor de la familia, se casa, el esposo de esta automáticamente pasaría a ser entonces, la cabeza de los Andley.- _Pero yo ya estoy casado tía. No por iglesia claro, pero mi amor ya está comprometido._

_-_¿Y no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto?-

-Me temo que no. Además imagínate que algo te pasara mañana u hoy mismo y dejaras este mundo para siempre. Ése chico sería la cabeza de los Andley y ¿Qué sería de nosotros entonces?- _En eso tiene razón. Puede que Terry haga ahora muy feliz a Candy, pero su capacidad de manejar a una familia reconocida, con negocios y responsabilidades inmensas y casi nada de tiempo para su esposa, era dudosa. Y Terry difícilmente aceptaría algo así, y si lo hacía lo haría mal. Alguna vez me dijeron que si haces algo que no te gusta no lo haces bien.- _Bueno William existe una salida. Tal vez...-

-¿Tal vez qué?-

-Si... convencieras a Candy, de que cancele este ridículo compromiso. De que el joven Grandchester no es adecuado para ella.-

-Yo nunca podría arruinar su felicidad.-

-¿Qué te garantiza que será feliz una vez que se hayan casado? El matrimonio no es todo es arcoiris y sonrisas, trae consigo un buen número de problemas.- _Dímelo a mí, que he estado protegiendo a mi esposa por cualquier medio.-_ Problemas que ellos no están preparados para afrontar. Además no estoy diciendo que la obligues. Sólo... persuádela de que este matrimonio es un error. Que teniendo el apellido que tiene, merece un enlace con otro apellido de igual o mejor posición. Si este matrimonio, llegara a llevarse a cabo, tú te quedarías sin un centavo. Y tu única salida será casarte con una joven de fortuna. Y no quiero eso para ti William. Tengo corazón aunque no lo creas y quiero que te cases con alguien a quien tu elijas, no alguien a quien te veas obligado a elegir.- dijo la Tía, recordando con pesar a la madre de Anthony y su matrimonio forzado.

-Veré... veré que puedo hacer.- _El asunto de Likola tendrá que esperar._

* * *

><p>-¡Eliza abre la puerta!-<p>

Eliza estaba en su cama sentada, observando fijamente en el espejo.

_"Caer bajo". Me han dicho de todo en mi vida menos eso. Y Terry realmente lo dijo en serio, "creída, arrogante, egoísta y egocéntrica" había dicho. No creí que la gente pensara eso sobre mí. Y yo creía que Candy era insoportable, pero ahora que me doy cuenta... yo fui quien le hacía la vida imposible. Junto con Neil. El sí que no tiene remedio. Pero tal vez este sea mi momento. El momento de cambiar y hacer lo correcto. Tal vez así Terry me quiera. Puedo dejar de ser todo lo que él me dijo, pero no dejaré de ser egoísta. Eso es lo único que puede triunfar en este mundo. Sí... haré que Terry me ame como nunca antes._

-¡ELIZA!- Neil golpeaba la puerta tan fuerte, que a Eliza le pareció que esta ya se estaba quebrando. Fue a abrirle la puerta.

-¿Qué?-

-¿No me has oído pedazo de sorda? Madre nos llama.-

-¿Para qué?-

-¿Acaso me vez cara de vidente? No tengo la menor idea, sólo se que desde hace cinco minutos estoy tocando tu puerta gritándote que mamá quiere vernos y parecía que le estuviera gritando a la nada.-

-Lo siento, me distraje un poco.-

-No hay duda de eso.-

Llegaron al salón privado de su madre y Neil abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa mamá?- le dijo Eliza ni bien entró.

-Esa no es forma de saludar a tu madre Eliza. Siéntense hijos míos, tengo una noticia alarmante que estoy segura nos beneficiará.- Ambos tomaron asiento en el sofá enfrente de la silla de su madre.

-¿De qué se trata?- preguntó Neil.

-Pues verán. Me he enterado de una de mis mucamas personales que trabaja para la Tía Abuela también que parece que la herencia de los Andley está en duda.-

Neil y Eliza se miraron al mismo tiempo atónitos. Luego miraron el brillo malicioso en los ojos de su madre. Un brillo que Eliza había heredado también.

-Explícate mamá.- dijo Eliza después de unos segundos.

-Bueno. Parece que un tal Terruce Grandchester tiene la intención casarse con Candy. Y como única hija del Tío Abuelo, ella heredará todo y por consiguiente su esposo también. Además me he enterado que si la cabeza de los Andley no está casado, el poder debe pasar, en este caso, el esposo de su hija adoptiva.-

-¿Y qué tenemos que ver nosotros en eso?-

-Oh Neil de verdad que eres un tonto. Todo el cerebro que pudimos heredar claramente me lo he quedado yo.- gruño Eliza.- Obviamente madre está insinuando que alguien más se case con Candy. Y ése alguien puedes ser tú.-

-Exactamente.- dijo la madre de Eliza mirando orgullosamente a su hija.

-Pero yo odio a Candy y eso lo sabes bien madre.-

-Lo sé hijo. Yo tampoco estaba enamorada de tu padre, pero he aprendido a quererlo y estoy segura que con el tiempo, llegarás a pensar de ella como una persona soportable. Además no significa que tengas que pasar cada minuto de tu vida con ella. Siempre están los viajes de negocios que te distraerán. Sólo tendrías que verla en ocasiones formales. Y cuando deban tener sus herederos, por supuesto.-

-Pero... Ella también me odia. Estoy seguro que tengo tanta posibilidad de casarme con Candy, como Eliza la tiene de casarse con el Tío Abuelo. Y yo no quiero.-

-Pero hijo mío, piensa en toda la fortuna que heredarás. Los Leagan pasaríamos a ser entonces la familia más rica y distinguida en todo el país. Tú tendrías excelentes contactos. Y yo no me opondría a que tuvieras una... amiga especial ¿Entiendes? Candy sería sólo el telón para la sociedad.-

Neil pareció meditarlo por unos instantes. Eliza sentía que su corazón iba a gritar de felicidad. Su madre acababa de facilitarle la situación para quedarse con Terry ahora que Candy iba a casarse con Neil.

-Está bien lo haré.- dijo Neil finalmente.

-Estoy muy orgullosa hijo. Ahora vuelvan a sus cosas. Y con cosas me refiero a registrarte en el hotel Morrison en este momento para pasar más tiempo con tu futura novia.-

Neil de mala gana se levantó y se fue rápidamente. Eliza regresó a su habitación para escribir las cartas que necesitaba. Su plan por fin estaba en marcha, y el resultado parecía ser prometedor.

* * *

><p>Albert estaba en el tren de regreso a Nueva York. Su mente estaba a punto de estallar. ¿Cómo pudo decirle a la Tía que intentaría separa a dos jóvenes tan enamorados? Pero siendo realistas. Terry realmente no era el adecuado para Candy. Su solución era buscar otro pretendiente. Un joven de buena familia, que conociera a Candy, que la apreciara, que la amara... ¿Pero quién?<p>

Su mente seguía dando vueltas cuando alguien abrió la puerta de su compartimiento. Fue como si la respuesta se hubiera presentado en su puerta diciendo _"¿Te molesta si viajo contigo Tío?"_

* * *

><p>Candy estaba descansando en el hotel, cuando Terry llegó.<p>

-¿Dónde estabas?- le pregunto Candy apenas entró su novio.

-Fui a... a caminar. Necesitaba despejar la mente un rato, pero ya me siento mejor.- dijo tratando de plantar una falsa sonrisa. Candy lo miró fijamente por unos segundos. Sus ojos eran tan penetrantes que Terry no se atrevía a moverse, como si la rubia estuviera examinando su alma.

-Dime algo, en todo el tiempo que llevamos saliendo, o mejor dicho, desde que nos conocimos ¿Pensaste que soy estúpida?-

-¿Qué? Eres la persona más lista que conozco.-

-Entonces por qué me hablas como si fuera una retardada mental, ¿Crees que no veo en tus ojos que no fuiste a "despejar tu mente" sino que fuiste a "descargar algunos golpes y mal humor"?- Terry no sabía qué responder, pero una cosa sí sabía. Jamás podría engañar a Candy.

-Lo siento- resolvió decir finalmente- Sí, fui a ver a Eliza y a Neil.-

-A castigarlos querrás decir.-

-Se lo merecen.-

-¿Entonces fueron ellos los que provocaron la broma?-

-No. Pero se lo merecen por todo lo que nos hicieron en Inglaterra, y por lo que sospecho que nos harán después.-

-Hay Terry. Tú y tu genio vengativo.-

-Eh...¿Llegó el periódico?- dijo el moreno tratando de cambiar el incómodo tema. Candy sencillamente sonrió para romper la tensión.- Sí la mucama lo dejó encima de la mesa. Supongo que querrás ver el anuncio de tu obra.-

-No sólo verlo. Lo recortaré y lo mandaré a enmarcar.-

-Merece ser enmarcado.- dijo muy sonriente.

Terry tomó el periódico y abrió para ver las noticias importantes primero antes de ver su anuncio. Candy observaba cada movimiento de su novio esperando ver su cara de satisfacción y entusiasmo. Lo que vió era completamente diferente. El rostro de Terry era una mezcla, de: dolor, aflicción, culpabilidad y sobretodo melancolía.

-¿Ocurre algo?- Preguntó mientras las manos de Terry temblaban soltando lentamente las hojas del periódico una por una.

* * *

><p>-¿Te molesta si viajo contigo tío?-<p>

-En absoluto. Y por favor, no me llames tío. Me hace sentir viejo. Prefiero que me llames Albert-

-Como gustes.- replicó Anthony sonriendo. En verdad él era perfecto para Candy. De buena familia, no es que Terry no lo fuera, pero bueno no podría decirse que el chico estuviera orgulloso de su apellido. Terry le comentó la dura relación que mantenía con su padre. Anthony en cambio, tenía una relación excelente con los Andley, su madre fue una Andley y su padre fue el segundo hombre más rico de todo el país después de él. Anthony a pesar de eso, no era ningún niño rico consentido y estúpido. Era ya un hombre hecho y derecho, con valores, un genio diplomático. Además Albert sabía muy bien que Anthony se desvelaba por Candy. Por lo menos antes de "morir". Sí, él era la solución que habría esperado.

-Anthony-

-¿Sí?-

-Tal vez, te parezca impertinente con esta pregunta pero, ¿Qué esperas de tu reencuentro con Candy?.-

-Bueno... no te mentiré. La verdad es que esperaba que... bueno que se mostrara... bueno...-

-Por Dios dime, que odio los preámbulos inútiles- ya bastante tenía con la Tía Abuela el pobre.

-Lo que espero es volver a enamorarla.- dijo Anthony con un suspiro, como si acabara de aliviar una carga pesada. No le gustaba utilizar ni mentirle a las personas y eso era lo que estaba haciendo con Albert, pero al contarle la verdad se quitó un peso enorme de su conciencia.- Sé que suena tonto o infantil o inmaduro o incluso malvado. Velo como quieras. Pero yo amo a Candy, siempre la amé. Claro que de adolescente uno es tímido y yo esperaba con el paso de los años, fuera madurando, poder conocerla mejor y casarme con ella... pero bueno como ya sabes nada salió como esperaba. Y ahora me encuentro en este embrollo. Otro hombre en su vida, que encima se propone hacer lo mismo que yo. Realmente no sé qué le a ve a ése Terry.- Anthony hablaba con desprecio y tristeza ya que hasta ahora no se quitaba de la cabeza la imagen que tenía de los dos juntos en el hotel... en el cuarto... en la cama...- Será guapo, pero es un malgeniado idiota. Demasiado celoso si me preguntas. Yo también lo soy, pero sólo si me dan motivos. -De pronto Anthony paró de hablar. Se dio cuenta de que estaba criticando a alguien a sus espaldas. A él siempre le desagradaron las personas hipócritas y más de una vez fue regañado por decir más verdades de la cuenta, pero siempre se enorgulleció de eso.- Lo siento, no está bien hablar mal de alguien de esa forma.-

-Qué bueno que te diste cuenta. Pero no has dicho nada que yo no sepa ya. Conozco muy bien a Terry.-

-¿A sí?- Albert le contó a Anthony cómo conoció a Terry en Londres.- Entonces conoces su mal temperamento.-

-Sí, lo conozco muy bien. Pero sé que no hay hombre más justo y hábil. Sé que también ama a Candy con todo su corazón...-

-¡Yo también la amo!-

-Déjame terminar. Sé que ha tenido un pasado duro como el tuyo. Él también perdió a su madre, claro que esta no murió pero vivir sin ella es prácticamente lo mismo. Además también está su terrible relación con su padre. Sé todo eso... - Albert hizo una pausa dolorosa-... y sé que él no es tan bueno para Candy como tú. Te ayudaré a recuperarla, pero no a separarlos. Al final debe ser decisión de Candy.

Anthony sonrió feliz de tener apoyo, de alguien que ahora veía como un padre, un ejemplo a seguir.

Albert estaba con la conciencia destrozada por dentro. _"Perdóname Terry. Pero debo hacer lo que es mejor para todos. O al menos... para la mayoría"._

* * *

><p>Terry seguía sin moverse mientras Candy dubitativa se levantaba y recogía las hojas. Al ver la noticia principal, miró a Terry con los ojos completamente abiertos.<p>

-No... no es cierto... no puede ser cierto.- Balbuceaba Terry.

-Tranquilízate amor. Vamos a leerlo con calma.-

Ambos se sentaron en la cama y Candy leyó la noticia en voz alta.

_- La joven actriz Susana Marlow, fue encontrada en el hospital muerta, esta mañana. Según dicen los médicos, fue un homicidio. Hasta ahora nadie sabe quién pudo ser el culpable, pero ahora la policía está en duda de si fue realmente un homicidio o un pacto suicida, debido a que hallaron una carta de despedida cerca del cuerpo. El servicio de inteligencia afirma, que la víctima planeaba suicidarse pero que parece que alguien se le adelantó y le ahorró el trabajo. Al parecer el asesino, que hasta ahora sigue incógnito, fue bastante radical con su víctima. Le destrozó el rostro, a tal punto de hacerlo irreconocible, y con lo único que pudieron identificarla fue con el pelo rubio y la pierna amputada de la aclamada actriz. Su madre destrozada, expresa su dolor y está determinada a hallar al causante de la muerte de su hija. Su funeral será mañana en la capilla de Saint Peter a las 10:00 a.m. Todos recordaremos a Susana como una joven talentosa, angelical y apasionada al teatro. A pesar de que su futuro quedó acabado con el accidente, su fiel público todavía la tiene grabada en su corazón.-_

El silencio reinó en la habitación por unos segundos. Terry estaba cabizbajo y a Candy empezaban a brotarle las primeras lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Debemos ir al funeral.- dijo Terry casi susurrando.- Debo... debo despedirme de Susana como un amigo, verla en paz. O mi conciencia quedará manchada para siempre.-

-Te acompañaré.- dijo Candy.

No le dijo ninguna palabra consoladora, no le dijo que él no tenía la culpa, no le dijo que lo amaba y que no debía torturarse por algo que pudo pasarle a cualquiera. No hacía falta. Candy sabía muy bien que a pesar de que dijera todas esas cosas, Terry no cambiaría de parecer hasta que se quitara el peso del amor que Susana le profesaba. En realidad no importaba. Ella estaría ahí para él, sin importar qué o quién pueda ponerse en su camino.


	9. La hermosa y malvada Beth

**¡Mis queridas lectoras!**

**Porfin puedo actualizar después de todo un bimestre de arduo trabajo, y bueno espero que este capítulo les guste.**

**Aquí pongo las respuestas para los comentarios que no se pueden responder por INBOX:**

**lucero: me alegro que te guste mi historia, aquí está un nuevo capítulo y muchas gracias por leerme!**

**Oligranchester: ¿Cómo estás? me encantan tus comentarios, y me sorprendió un poco el dato que te perdiste de Susana en el capítulo anterior, sobre su asesinato, aunque admito que estaba un poco confuso, pero bueno en este capítulo podrás aclarar tus dudas. ¡No estamos leyendo!**

**Amparo de Grandchester: ¡AMIGA! Tus comentarios son geniales, acabo de leer tu comentario sobre este capítulo, y porsupuesto tomo muy en cuenta lo que me pides, pero me temo que no puedo responder todavía, o arruinaría la trama. Ya verás como saldrá todo y espero que te gusten los siguientes capítulos. Besos.**

**Guest: Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que te agrade y te agradezco mucho tu comentario.**

**P.D: En el proximo comentario pon tu nombre porfavor, o en todo caso, tu seudónimo porque no me gustaría llamarte sólo "Guest": ¡Un abrazo!**

**GIOMAR: ¡Gracias por comentar! Y no te preocupes, ya tengo bien pensado como va a resultar todo y al igual que Amparo, espero que te guste este capítulo y los siguientes. **

**Bueno eso es todo, y como siempre, reitero que si alguna de ustedes tiene alguna sugerencia PORFAVOR díganmela, cualquier cosa es útil a la hora de escribir. No queda sino decir que ustedes me inspiran más de lo que puedo expresar y en fin no las molesto más.**

**¡A LEER SE HA DICHO!**

**Capítulo 9: La hermosa y malvada Beth**

Fueron más personas de lo previsto, y todavía habían más esperando, o más bien peleando por poder entrar y despedirse.

Sí, el funeral de Susana Marlow fue todo un evento. La gente entraba y salía, quedando únicamente en el salón, los familiares y amigos más cercanos, entre ellos Terry y Candy.

La madre de Susana lloraba a lágrima viva, mirando de vez en cuando a Terry con despecho. Otras mujeres, que Terry supuso que eran sus hermanas, la consolaban lo mejor que podían y los esposos de estas, miraban con ojos asesinos al castaño, pues toda la familia de Susana estaba al tanto del problema amoroso que hubo entre los dos actores, por cortesía de la Sra Marlow.

-Esto es muy incómodo.- Comento Terry en voz baja.

-Que no te preocupe lo que la familia de Susana haga. Tú has venido aquí para despedirte de ella en paz y eso es todo.- Respondió Candy.

El ataúd de Susana estaba cerrado, para ocultar las terribles heridas que dejaron su rostro irreconocible. Encima de él había una foto de la actriz.

Terry esperó con paciencia a que todos los presentes ofrecieran sus condolencias, para retirarse. Al ser un aclamado actor, había un buen grupo de chicas que había ido con el pretexto de despedir a Susana, cuando en realidad querían conocer al gran y futuro "Romeo". Entre tanta gente, el ojiazul, divisó al hombre que vio en el hospital, la última vez que fue a visitar a Susana. _"Tal vez sean parientes" _pensó.

* * *

><p>Marcel Pagnol, estaba apoyado en la pared, mirando melancólicamente su copa de champán. <em>"¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Por qué acepté venir? ¿Por qué accedí a montar todo este espectáculo?"<em>

Samantha, la madre de Susana, no lo había recibido con lo que se diría, la más cálida bienvenida.

_Flashback_

_-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Samantha apenas lo vio. Era muy temprano y la gente todavía no había llegado para el velorio._

_-Vine a ver a mi hija, ¿Acaso es un crimen?-_

_-¿"Tú" hija? Nunca tuviste ningún derecho sobre ella. Nos abandonaste a ambas.-_

_-Y todavía no me lo perdono, pero por última vez, te recalco que fue por tu propio bien, y por el de Susana.-_

_-¿Creíste que enviando un poco de dinero al mes, te haría su padre? Me arrepiento totalmente de haberte querido alguna vez.-_

_-Eso no fue lo que dijiste en el momento que te revelé a qué me dedicaba.-_

_-Era una niña y estaba enamorada del drama y el amor. Pero ahora sé muy bien distinguir a una buena persona.-_

_-Entonces debes tener un muy bajo concepto de tí misma. Mira lo que le has hecho. Te reusaste a enviarla el extranjero como lo sugerí para que tuviera una mejor educación. La obligaste a tomar la carrera de actriz, que admitiré terminó por gustarle al final, pero a pesar de los elogios que recibía en cada obra escolar, ella insistía en ser maestra. No la detuviste cuando te diste cuenta de que amaba a alguien que no le correspondía y la malcriaste a tal punto que ahora piensa que puede conseguir lo que desea, aún a costa de otras personas.-_

_-¡¿Qué piensa? ¡Que pensaba! Mi hija está muerta y eso nadie lo puede cambiar. Con todos sus defectos y virtudes, ella era perfecta. Ya no quiero seguir discutiendo contigo despídete de Susana y vete de aquí.-_

_-Tengo derecho a quedarme cuanto quiera.-_

_-No me importa. Entonces simplemente limítate a pasar inadvertido, te recuerdo todavía eres buscado en este país. Cuando todo termine, no quiero volver a verte. ¿Quedó claro?-_

_-Cristalino, por cierto el sentimiento es mutuo.-_

_Con lágrimas de pena y enojo a la vez, Samantha fue a sentarse y Marcel recordó a la joven que alguna vez amó, que crió a una hija tan bella y amable como ella solía ser, y que en el fondo era ambiciosa y engreída._

_Fin del_ _Flashback_

Marcel seguía analizando la situación cuando de pronto la puerta de una de las habitaciones se abrió, como le habían dicho. Entró y cerró con seguro. El cuarto no tenía más que una silla pegada a la pared donde habìa una pequeña ventanilla.

-Identifícate.- Dijo una voz femenina desde el otro lado de la ventanilla.

-Soy Marcel Pagnol.- respondió mientras

-Pruébalo.- Respondió desconfiada.

-¿No reconoce la voz de su propio padre señorita Marlow?-

-¡Silencio! aquí las preguntas las hago yo además la señorita Marlow ya no existe. Y tampoco su padre.-

-Ya veo. Quieres continuar con este plan demente.-

-Fuiste tú el que dijo que ya no serías mi padre, que volverías a ser un hombre de la mafia.-

-Lo dije con la esperanza de que recapacitaras. Pero como siempre, eres terca igual que tu madre.-

-Ya basta.-

-¿Por qué querías hablar conmigo?-

-Para felicitarte por tu buen desempeño. Me sorprende tu destreza, esa chica ahora será enterrada como una estrella.-

-Susana, yo "hago" cadáveres, no profano tumbas. No me hizo ninguna gracia dejar el cadáver de esa joven en el hospital y encima retocarle la cara y hacerle una "cirugía" de pierna para que nadie supiera que no eras tú. La próxima vez contrata a un sepulturero y a un forense para eso.-

-La primera parte del plan está hecha.- dijo la rubia ignorando ese comentario.- Susana ha muerto. Traje una parte del dinero que pediste. Lo demás te lo daré cuando todo haya terminado.-

-Susana, por última vez, deja esto y vive tu vida. Acepté realizar esta parte de tu "plan" para que puedas librarte de todo el sufrimiento que has padecido y que inicies de nuevo ahora que tienes la oportunidad. Piénsalo hija...-

-¡Ya no soy Susana!- le cortó- A partir de ahora mi nombre es Elizabeth Hamilton. Soy una periodista canadiense.-

Marcel nunca se había sentido tan decepcionado. Nunca se había sentido tan desanimado para realizar un trabajo. Trató de desviar su mente y pretender que Susana sólo era una cliente más... pero no podía, ella era y siempre sería su hija...

-¿Y por curiosidad, cómo harás para ocultar todas las increíbles coincidencias físicas que tiene Beth con Susana? Y con coincidencias físicas, me refiero a tu pierna y por supuesto a tu rostro.- dijo tratando de desviar el tema.

-El rostro no me preocupa, siempre hay personas que son parecidas, pero no precisamente parientes. Con respecto a la pierna, ya está solucionado.-

-¿Cómo?-

-Eso no le incumbe señor Pagnol. Volvamos a la formalidad y discreción si no le molesta.-

-Si me molesta.-

-Fue una cortesía, no una pregunta. No tendremos contacto durante un corto tiempo señor. Mientras tanto, quiero que vigile a Terry.-

-Como guste señorita Mar... Hamilton.-

-Perfecto, lo contactaré en dos semanas.-

-Estaré esperando su próxima carta.-

* * *

><p>Albert y Anthony llegaron el mismo día del funeral de Susana a Nueva York.<p>

-Y...¿Cuándo podré ver a Candy?-

-En serio Anthony, tienes que calmarte ya es la tercera vez que me preguntas y las tres veces te he dicho que todavía no lo sé.- Desde el tren, no dejaba de hablar de ella. Cada cosa que decía Albert Anthony respondía "Candy esto... Candy aquello". Eso ponía a Albert un poco molesto pero también feliz _"Él la ama, se nota a primera vista."_ Pero no dejaba de pensar en lo que pasaría si Candy y Terry se enteraban de su intervención. Terry lo molería a golpes y Candy dejaría de confiar en él._ "¿Vale la pena pasar por todo esto?"_ Cuántas veces se había preguntado eso torturando su mente. Cuántas veces se había tratado de convencer de que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

-¿A dónde iremos?-

-Tú te iras a tu hotel. Yo debo ir a la casa Andley.-

-¿Por qué no voy contigo?-

-Porque... mira Anthony voy a ser honesto contigo. No me hace gracia ayudarte a separar a dos personas tan enamoradas, pero como ya dije antes, tú eres el indicado para estar con Candy. No quiero que nos vean juntos... al menos hasta que este asunto con Candy pase, ¿Entiendes?-

-Por supuesto- _"No puedo dejar que Candy reaccione mal con él"_.- Iré al hotel.-

-¿El mismo hotel de Candy?-

-No, la traumaría verme ahí.-

-Estoy de acuerdo.-

-Iré al que está una cuadra antes. No estaré tan cerca, pero tampoco tan lejos.-

-Está bien.-

-¿Te veo en la casa Andley entonces?-

-No. Debo ir a otro lugar antes.-

-¿Adónde?-

-Anthony, si no lo he mencionado es porque tal vez no quiero que nadie se entere de él, ¿No te parece?-

-Si lo siento.-

-Te veré en la casa Andley mañana a las 3 de la tarde. Y tal vez, no estoy diciendo que es seguro, pero tal vez pueda arreglar tu encuentro con Candy para entonces.-

-Excelente, muchas gracias.-

-Adiós.-

Albert entró al auto negro y Anthony tomó un taxi rumbo al hotel. _Le duele tener que ayudarme lo sé,_ pensaba Anthony mientras el auto se alejaba _pero no puedo evitarlo, amo a Candy más que a nada. No voy a volver a perderla, ahora que tengo una segunda oportunidad._

* * *

><p><em>Una semana antes...<em>

-¿Tan pronto?-

-Sí señorita Eliza.-

-Dígales que bajaré enseguida.-

-Lo haré.-

Eliza corrió hacia su armario y se cambió el vestido. El que tenía puesto no era lo suficientemente ridículo para su gusto. Se dió una pasada a su pelo y bajó las escaleras elegantemente, tal como su madre le había enseñado.

Llegó al recibidor donde la esperaba un joven esbelto de cabello negro corto y ojos verdes. Junto a él habían tres chicos de la misma edad, todos vestidos de negro.

-Mathew, que amable que eres al venir tan rápido.-

-Mi querida Eliza, cualquier cosa que tenga que ver contigo es de suma importancia.- Eliza se ruborizó un poco pero mantuvo la compostura.

-Esa es una frase varonilmente romántica viniendo de un marica.- dijo Neil, que acababa de entrar sin que nadie se percatara.

-No seas grosero Neil.- le espetó Eliza.- ¿Y se puede saber quién te pidió que vinieras?-

-¿Quién es la grosera ahora hermanita? Y para responder a tu pregunta, mi conciencia me pidió que viniera. Verás, tiene una voz tan persuasiva, hasta diría que se parece un poco a la de mamá, que simplemente no pude negarme. Ahí lo tienes, por eso vine. Por eso y porque no pude evitar la tentación de venir a insultar a tu amigo gay, cuando lo vi entrar a la casa.-

-Un momento...- intervino Mathew- a mí no me vas a llamar como se te antoje, por si no sabes me llamo Mathew y si tienes algún problema con los actores talentosos, no me importa en tanto te lo guardes.-

-Tengo problemas con los afeminados, si es lo que quieres saber, pero ahora que lo mencionas, todos los actores de quinta que conozco también son personas desagadables para mí. Lo siento, pero me educaron para decir y hacer lo que pienso.- dijo Neil con una sonrisa radiante y malvada a la vez.

-Haz el favor de retirarte antes de que YO te diga lo que pienso.- dijo Eliza.

-Oh disculpa dulce hermana, no quise arruinar tu importante reunión, pero te recuerdo que esta es mi casa y tengo derecho a estar donde se me de la gana. Y ahora quiero quedarme aquí. Pero no te preocupes, no diré una sola palabra.-

-Muy bien con eso basta.-

-Entonces Eliza,- dijo Mathew tratando de ignorar a Neil- ¿Para qué me necesitas?-

-Pues como ya sabrás, están haciendo audiciones para el papel de Julieta en el estreno de la obra de Romeo y Julieta.-

-Por supuesto que lo sé, yo me entero de todo lo que pasa en el mundo del espectáculo.-

-Y como sabrás Terry Grandchester hará el papel de Romeo.-

-No me recuerdes a ese infeliz que me robó el papel cuando ya casi era mío.-

-Lo que pasa es que a los productores les era difícil imaginar a un Romeo gay, y pienso que le hubiera quitado la escencia a la obra ¿no crees Mathew?- dijo Neil con una voz burlona.

-¡Neil!¡Prometiste no decir una palabra!-

-Deberías aprender a no basar tu confianza en las promesas Eliza.-

-Olvida a tu hermano Eliza, sólo dime que es lo que deseas.-

-Bueno voy a presentarme para el papel de Julieta Capuleto.-

De pronto se hizo un silencio rotundo en la habitación. Un silencio que Neil rompió con una gran y sonora carcajada.

-Tu... tienes... tanto talento como actriz... como yo lo tengo de ser una mucama...- logró decir Neil mientras recuperaba el aire.

-Sí hermano, tu apoyo como siempre es incondicional.-

-No me malentiendas querida, tengo el más alto respeto por tus habilidades, solo digamos que... la actuación no es ni SERÁ una de ellas.- dijo Neil con la voz más convencional que pudo tener.

-Lo que quiero Mathew es que me prepares para tal papel.- dijo la castaña ignorando ese comentario.

-Mmmm... tomará un tiempo... ¿Cuándo es la audición?-

-En una semana.-

-Bueno... podemos intentarlo.-

-Querrás decir marica _"Puedo intentarlo, pero tu querida no lo lograrás"- _interrumpió Neil

-Yo nunca dije eso.-

-Nena, a mí no me engañas, serás gay, pero curiosamente tu género es masculino y lo conozco muy bien.-

-Neil estás a una palabra que te patee donde más te duele y te mande en silla de ruedas a tu cuarto ¿me entendiste?- intervino Eliza.

-Ese vocabulario no es de damas Eliza. Pero toda esta plática de gays y destalentados me está aburriendo. Creo que tengo mejores cosas que hacer.- dijo mientras se retiraba de la habitación.

-La palabra "destalentados" no existe idiota.-

-Bueno ahora puedo afirmar con certeza que NO eres hueca hermana. Me llenas de orgullo.- y cerró la puerta.

-Lamento mucho el comportamiento de mi hermano, te prometo que veré que se disculpe la próxima vez que te vea.-

-Tus disculpas son suficientes.- dijo con una sonrisa radiante. _"¿De verdad, tal es mi mala suerte que resulta todos los guapos y cariñosos que puedan ser mis novios son gays? A excepción de Terry claro." _Pensaba Eliza frustrada_._

_-_Entonces Mathew, ¿Crees que se pueda?-

-Cualquier cosa por mi querida Eliza, aunque no te garantizo nada. Pero dime, ¿esta reciente "inclinación" hacia el teatro, es porque hoy te despertaste diciendo que quieres ser actriz o es por algo más?-

-Tu intuición, es excelente en verdad. Sí, la verdadera razón es conseguir el amor de alguien.-

-A menos que sea un actor no veo como esta audición dará resultado.-

-Sí es un actor. Y quiero que me prepares de tal manera que al actuar sea irresistible incluso para las mujeres. Recuerdo que hiciste eso una vez con una chica. Cayó rendida a tus pies-

-Sí bueno... era otro entonces y gracias a esa situación me di cuenta que mi verdadero amor es el teatro.- _"Y los hombres". -_En ese caso Eliza, te prepararé tan bien, que ni la misma Eleanor Baker podrá robarte el papel.

_-_¿Quién es Eleanor Baker?-

Mathew la miró como si acabara de decir una blasfemia.

-Me temo que tu preparación será larga y dura.-

* * *

><p>-¿A la mansión Andley?-<p>

-Así es.-

Candy fue como siempre a dar un paseo por el parque, después de dejar a Terry en el ensayo. Su obra se había aplazado tres semanas más para elegir y preparar al nuevo reemplazo de Susana. Karen Klaise se había rehusado rotundamente a reemplazarla, luego de que una compañía inglesa le ofreciera un papel estelar en otra obra. De pronto un hombre salió de un automóvil muy lujoso y se acercó a Candy presentándose y diciendo que era requerida en la mansión Andley.

-¿Sería tan amable de decirme porqué?-

-Esa información se la proporcionarán en allá señorita Andley.-

-Disculpe, pero no pienso subirme al automóvil con un desconocido para dirigirme a una casa de cuya existencia no estaba al tanto. Hágame el favor de comunicarle a la persona que "me requiere" que con gusto esperaré aquí.-

-En serio Candy, esto se está volviendo una especie de rutina.- dijo una voz detrás del hombre. Albert con su sonrisa radiante y mirada juguetona cerraba la puerta del automóvil.- Pero me parece bien que no seas confiada con los desconocidos.-

-Oh Albert, lo siento mucho, no quise ofender a tu chofer, pero tienes razón, yo nunca confío en desconocidos.-

-Y no te culpo, pero ahora ya puedes estar tranquila y acompañarme a la mansión Andley.-

-¿Le sucede algo a la Tía Abuela?-

-No ella se encuentra en Chicago, ... quiero que conversemos acerca de algo importante.-

-¿Acerca de que?-

-Me temo que tendrás que venir conmigo para que te lo explique cuando lleguemos.-

-Pero... debo ver a Terry al salir de su ensayo.-

-No te preocupes, dejé una nota en el teatro, se la entregarán apenas salgan, asi no se preocupará y te esperará tranquilo en el hotel.-

-Muy bien. Vamos entonces.-

Candy se subió junto con Albert y ambos se dirigieron al lugar.

* * *

><p>Anthony no recordaba haber visto esta mansión antes, pero se veía lujosa y moderna, talvez la habrían construido recientemente. Estaba en una sala pequeña pero acogedora y no podía dejar de pensar en Albert.<p>

_"Tal vez venga con Candy" _no podía permanecer más de cinco segundos en un sólo lugar.

De pronto el mayordomo abrió la puerta y detrás de él dos personas entraron.

-El señor William Andley y la señorita Candy White Andley.- dicho esto se retiró dejando a los tres individuos solos.

-Tú...- dijo la rubia con una mirada acusadora.

-Candy...-

-Candy este es...-

-¿Albert? ¿Tienes algo que ver con esto?-

-Sí Candy, te explico...-

-¡Albert! ¿Cómo pudiste?-

-No Candy, él no...- trató de intervenir Anthony.

-¡Silencio!- dijo Candy mostrándole la palma de su mano.

-¡CANDY SANTO DIOS, ESCUCHA!- Albert perdió los estribos. Y con un suspiro dijo- Candy, por favor siéntate y hablemos como personas civilizadas.-

-Es... está bien.-

Los tres se sentaron, Albert y Anthony en un sillón y Candy en otro.

-Candy...- comenzó Albert- aquí Anthony me contó...-

-Ése no es Anthony.- dijo Candy con obstinación.

-No me interrumpas- dijo muy frío. Era difícil que a Albert realmente lo sacaran de sus casillas, pero si había algo que no soportaba era la terquedad de las personas.- Me contó el desafortunado encuentro que tuvieron tú, él y Terry la otra noche.-

-Candy yo no quería que fuera así.- dijo Anthony.- No quise insultar a Terry ni ofenderlos a los dos, lo siento mucho.-

-Albert- dijo Candy ignorando completamente a Anthony- ¿Estás bien seguro de que este es Anthony?-

-Sí. Y sé que estarás deseando comprobarlo.-

-Así es. Pero no entiendo cómo es que tienes algo que ver.-

-Sí te refieres al encuentro de la otra noche, de eso yo no sabía, ni tuve nada que ver.-

-¿Y qué tienes que ver ahora?-

-Anthony es parte de la familia, y yo como cabeza de los Andley, debo resolver los problemas que se presenten. De todos nosotros, tú eres la única que no acepta el hecho de que Anthony ha vuelto. Por eso lo ayudo.- "_Por eso y porque no puedo arriesgarme a perder a Likola. No me importa el dinero pero si me desheredan, yo sin poder social, jamás lograré que ella sea aceptada en sociedad. No podré protegerla de los grupos racistas si sólo soy un hombre común y sin ningún estatus. Lo lamento Candy..."_

_-_Ya veo.- dijo Candy un poco más calmada. Entonces por primera vez se volteó a mirar a Anthony directo a los ojos.- ¿Y se puede saber cómo es que estás vivo?-

-Bueno me retiro.- interrumpió Albert.- Seguro querrán privacidad para esto, veré que nadie los interrumpa. Candy cuando termines, George te estará esperando en el recibidor para llevarte de vuelta al hotel.-

-Está bien Albert, gracias.-

* * *

><p>-¡Todas las chicas que van audicionar para el papel de Julieta, suban al escenario y colóquense en una fila!.-<p>

Terry estaba apoyado en una de las columnas que habían preparado para la escenografía con los brazos cruzados y mirando afligidamente al techo.

-Robert no entiendo por qué tengo que estar presente en estas audiciones.- le espetó Terry a su director.

-Terry ya te he explicado, que no sólo tenemos que elegir a la que mejor interprete a Julieta, sino que tenemos que elegir a la que mejor interprete a Julieta con Romeo. Tú y Susana tenían una química extraordinaria, y si alguna de estas chicas la tiene también contigo, no pienso dejar pasar la oportunidad. Por eso estás aquí, quiero ver qué tal interactúan con su co-protagonista.-

-Si tú lo dices...-

-¡Qué pase la primera!- dijo el maestro de escena. Un hombre bajito y canoso, pero extremadamente bueno a la hora de actuar. Y curiosamente, nadie sabía su nombre, así que todos lo llamaban "Maestro". Cuando la primera chica caminó con nerviosismo al centro del escenario, el maestro le dijo.- Buenas tardes querida, preséntate y especifica la escena que interpretarás. Te advierto que debe ser una escena en la que estén Romeo y Julieta, ya que harás tu audición con el señor Terry Grandchester que hará el papel de Romeo.-

Esto pareció poner a la chica aún más nerviosa, al ver a Terry unirse a ella en el escenario. Terry la observó detenidamente. Era una chica aceptablemente bonita, con ojos dorados y cabello castaño.-

-Mi... mi nombre es Sara y... y... y haré la escena final en la que Julieta se despide de Romeo.- Los tres jurados asintieron. El director de la obra que era uno de ellos levantó la mano y dijo

-Disculpa que te pregunte, ¿Eres tartamuda?-

-N...no-

-¿Tienes pánico escénico?-

-Tam...tampoco.-

-¿Entonces por qué hablas entre-cortando las palabras?-

-Oh Robert, es obvio que la pobre chica está nerviosa.- le interrumpió el maestro.- ¿No recuerdas a tu esposa en su audición, cuando eligieron el casting para Romeo y Julieta hace 20 años? Jaja... recuerdo que a la pobre se le enredaron las piernas y terminó sacando las cortinas del escenario... y el director dijo...-

-Sí gracias maestro.- lo interrumpió. El pobre anciano no se daba cuenta que a veces hablaba más de la cuenta.- Comienza porfavor.- dijo el director.

Y así, todas las chicas iban pasando una, por una, y cada una más torpe que la otra, aunque siempre habían excepciones. Pero Terry al mirar a los jurados, veía su expresión de decepción y melancolía. ¿Y que tal si nunca encontraban una nueva actriz para el papel de Susana?

Para Terry esto era una tortura. Y pensar que en estos precisos momentos podría estar con Candy en el hotel haciendo... muchas cosas en vez de estar aquí comprobando la falta de talento de todas estas actrices por oficio.

Gracias a Dios, la tarde había terminado y ahora podría ir tranquilo al hotel a esperar que Candy regrese de su reunión con Albert. Terry observó como los jueces deliberaban pero en sus rostros había indecisión. De pronto el maestro de escena se paró para despedirlas a todas.

-¡Muy bien, eso es todo señoritas muchas...!-

-¡Espéren!- Dijo una voz desde atrás.- Yo no he dado mi audición...-

-Disculpe señorita pero en el teatro las tardanzas son imperdonables.-

-No estoy tarde simplemente no me he dejado ver. Puede revisar su registro maestro y comprobar que hay una participante que falta y esa soy yo.- decía la joven sin dejarse mostrar todavía.

A Terry no le gustaba esto. Esa voz le era perturbadoramente familiar.

-Muy bien señorita... ¿Leagan? ¿Eliza Leagan?-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Logró decir Terry.

-Esa no es forma de saludar Terry.- dijo Eliza mientras se abría paso entre las chicas que se retiraban, mirando a Terry con una sonrisa elegante y seductora, como sólo los Leagan sabían hacer.


	10. Sentimientos encontrados

**Capítulo 10: Sentimientos encontrados...**

-Bueno eso es todo.- dijo Anthony esperando al menos una palabra del rostro paralizado de Candy.

Ella no terminaba de creer lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Cómo diablos reaccionar ante tal confesión? Es decir, ella se sentía muy feliz por él pero... ella había continuado con su vida, lo había dejado atrás y... ahora así sin más se presentaba para... para atormentarla con los recuerdos felices que tuvo con él.

-Di algo te lo ruego... aunque sea un adiós.- suplicó Anthony.

-¿Qu...qué quieres que diga?-

-"Te creo" sería un buen comienzo.- dijo esbozando media sonrisa.

-Lo siento, pero esto es demasiado para mí. Sí te creo, pero entiende que me es difícil aceptarlo. Después de todo, ¿Cuántas veces has visto a un ser querido vivo después de haberlo creído muerto por años?-

-Sé cuán difícil debe ser para tí asimilarlo. No quiero presionarte ni nada, pero debo estar seguro de que sabes quién soy.-

-¿Te... te molesta si te hago unas preguntas? No dudo de tu honestidad o algo así, pero... tu sabes...-

-Por supuesto.- después de días habiendo sido interrogado por todo familiar con el que se presentaba nuevamente, que Candy quiera hacer lo mismo, no era novedad.

-¿Recuerdas el jardín de tu madre?-

-Cada flor y planta, cada árbol y maceta.-

-¿Recuerdas... lo que me regalaste en mi cumpleaños?-

-¿Cómo olvidarlo?- dijo con esa atractiva media sonrisa otra vez.- Las rosas blancas a las que bauticé "Dulce Candy".

Candy estaba al borde del llanto, del llanto y del enojo total. Anthony... SU Anthony aquí sentada junto a ella...¿Cuántas noches lo había llorado en su cama, después de su muerte?, ¿Cuánto tiempo le había tomado recuperarse de su pérdida? Y el bastardo, había estado vivo todo el condenado tiempo.

-Recuerdo la terrible preocupación que sentí, cuando te perdiste en ese bote que iba a la deriva del río. Me acuerdo de las lágrimas que me salieron, mientras tocaba mi gaita en el monte despidiéndote cuando te ibas hacia México...-

-Oh Dios...- a Candy empezaban a brotarle las primeras lágrimas y sus ojos se tornaban verdes cristalinos.

-Recuerdo que casi asesino a George cuando no quiso dejarme ir a buscarte en cuanto me enteré que supuestamente te habían secuestrado, y que prácticamente lo estrangulé hasta que accedió contactar la policía y a detectives privados...-

-No sigas...-

-Recuerdo lo hermosa que te veías en ese vestido verde esmeralda que resaltaba esos embrujantes ojos tuyos, el día de la cena de tu presentación...-

-¡Por favor Anthony!- Candy se lanzó a sus brazos, llorando tanto como cuando lloró su muerte. Pero esta vez era distinto. Esta vez lloraba de felicidad, su regreso, su nueva oportunidad, la espectativa de lo que el destino depararía.

Candy sentía un alivio y una paz infinita, que había creído olvidar con el paso de los años. Sentía ganas de gritar, saltar, correr... vivir.

Pero de todos esos pensamientos mezclados que surgieron de la mente de Candy mientras permanecía aferrada al pecho de Anthony, de pronto se vieron reducidos a uno sólo. El más importante y crucial de esta problemática situación... _Terry. _

* * *

><p><em>JULIETA: Ah, padre consolador, ¿dónde está mi esposo? Recuerdo muy bien dónde debo hallarme, y aquí estoy. ¿Dónde está Romeo?<em>

_FRAY LORENZO: Oigo ruido, Julieta. Sal de ese nido de muerte, infección y sueño forzado. Un poder superior a nosotros ha impedido nuestro intento. Vamos, sal. Tu esposo yace muerto en tu regazo , y también ha muerto París. Ven, te confiaré a una comunidad de religiosas. Ahora no hablemos: viene la guardia. Vamos, Julieta; no me atrevo a seguir aquí. Sale._

_JULIETA: Marchaos, pues yo no pienso irme. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un frasco en la mano de mi amado? El veneno ha sido su fin prematuro. ¡Ah, egoísta! ¿Te lo bebes todo sin dejarme una gota que me ayude a seguirte? Te besaré: tal vez quede en tus labios algo de veneno, para que pueda morir con ese tónico. (Lo besa apasionadamente) Tus labios están calientes. Seré rápida. Puñal afortunado, voy a envainarte. ¡Oxídate en mí y deja que muera!_

Eliza yacía "muerta" sobre el pecho de Terry. No escuchaba el sonido de un alma en todo el teatro. De pronto se escucho el sonar de una palmas . El maestro de escena se levantaba aplaudiendo con esa sonrisa torcida, que él hacía cada vez que algo le gustaba en extremo.

-Debo felicitarla, su desempeño fue impecable.- dijo el maestro de escena complacido después de la actuación de Eliza.

-Le agradezco mucho maestro.- respondió radiante, haciendo una reverencia de esas que no se veían desde la edad media.

-Bueno parece que la hora nos ganó, y es tarde para decidir ahora.- dijo el anciano mirando a resto de los jurados buscando su aprobación, la cual le brindaron asintiendo.-Mañana mismo saldrá la lista de los papeles.-

-Estaré aquí a primera hora.- dijo la castaña retirándose.

Terry simplemente no sabía qué decir, ni qué músculo mover. Estaba sentado en lo que sería la cripta de Romeo en el escenario.

Eliza lo había besado. Sí, besado. Y lo peor de todo... había sido un buen beso.

_"Pero ella no es nada comparado con Candy" _se decía a sí mismo, como si quisiera convencerse de algo absurdo. _"¿Y porqué pienso en eso de todas formas? Para mí siempre será la chica más detestable de mundo"_

Sus pensamientos confusos fueron interrumpidos por la voz del maestro que prácticamente lo perseguía antes de que saliera del teatro.

-¡Terry!- gritaba el anciano mientras corría. Cuando por fin lo alcanzó se detuvo un momento para recuperar el aire. El pobre viejo parecía estar a punto del infarto.

-Maestro, ¿Qué sucede?-

-Necesito... necesito tu aprobación para el papel.- dijo entre respiro y respiro.

-¿Qué aprobación?, ¿Qué papel?-

-Hay hijo, para el de Julieta por supuesto.- dijo incrédulo.

-¿Y yo que tengo que ver en eso?,¿Qué no es decisión de ustedes los jurados?-

-Así es, quiero decir, es en parte nuestra decisión. Pero, la única persona que sabe realmente con qué actriz se siente más cómodo eres tú.-

-Mmmm... realmente maestro, todas las chicas me parecieron iguales.- _Todas menos una._

-¿Todas? Para mí que esa última chica... ¿Cuál era su nombre? Ah Eliza, sí. Ella y tu parecían tener mucha química.-

-Bu... bueno para mí no fue nada.-

-Debes entender Terry, que no es sólo lo que significa para ti sino lo que el público ve. A mi parecer, creo que ella y tú frente a la audiencia, serían un gran éxito. Tanto como el éxito que hubiera sido con Susana me atrevo a decir.-

-Como ya le dije, todas las chicas me parecieron iguales. Y supongo que como mi opinión en este caso es imparcial, la decisión es de ustedes ¿No?-

-Esta bien Terry. Puedes irte.-

* * *

><p>Saliendo del teatro, había un grupo de reporteros que aparentemente se habían quedado para saber quién sería la nueva y flamante Julieta.<p>

En seguida acosaron a Terry apenas puso un pie fuera del edificio.

-¡Sr. Grandchester! ¿Es cierto que no hay ninguna candidata que pueda reemplazar a la Srta. Marlow...?-

-¿Ya decidieron quién será la nueva Julieta...?-

-¿Usted cree que podrá hacerlo sin Susana y el amor que tenían en el vida real, lo cual hacía más fácil el la actuación...?-

Qué ganas tenía el ojiazul de agarrarlos a golpes a todos y decirles la verdad mientras estén medios noqueados. Pero Terry se aguantó lo mejor que pudo y caminó hacía su automóvil, sin responder ninguna pregunta mientras los reporteros lo perseguían.

-¿Y qué nos puede decir de la Srta. Legan..? La vimos salir del teatro, ¿Es cierto que audicionó para el papel y es la favorita de los jueces...?¿Usted cree que haya sobornado a alguno de ellos...?-

Para esto Terry pensó que era necesario responder. Sintió una inexplicable ira al escuchar esa suposición de Eliza sobornando a los jueces. Aunque no era para decirse que ella no hubiera hecho eso. _"No, no. Es el nombre de los jueces que están insultando y eso es lo que me enfurece, no que estén manchando el nombre de Eliza."_

-¿Quién les brindó esa información?- dijo dirigiéndose a la periodista que había hecho la pregunta.

-La Srta. Legan tuvo la amabilidad de brindarnos una entrevista al salir del teatro.-

-Pues ella se equivoca. No se ha decidido aún quién será Julieta, no hay una favorita y definitivamente no ha habido ningún soborno en esta audición. Los jueces son personas honorables y les aseguro que han sido totalmente imparciales en su calificación. Además la Srta. Leagan es muy... muy...- _"¿Sorprendentemente talentosa? Aunque no quiera admitirlo ¿Bella? ¡Rayos! no puedo concentrarme"- _bueno, el punto es que ni ella ni nadie han pagado por el papel, y pueden estar seguros de que la chica que resulte Julieta es la que en verdad lo merece. No más comentarios.-

Dicho esto entró a su automóvil mientras los periodistas todavía lo bombardeaban con preguntas.

* * *

><p>Albert manejaba preocupado. No dejaba de pensar en la nota que le había enviado Dorothy.<p>

"Amo William ha pasado algo terrible, debe venir urgente".

Ni bien llegó a la casa, a pie, ya que dejó el automóvil unas cuantas calles atrás entró sin siquiera tocar.

Dorothy parecía estarlo esperando. Se veía demasiado nerviosa. Corrección: Estaba al borde del infarto en cuanto Albert irrumpió la casa.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- dijo sin siquiera saludar, y apartando a Dorothy del medio como si quisiera buscar el problema y resolverlo allí mismo.

-Amo...- Dorothy parecía a punto de colapsar.- Es... es Likola.-

-¿Qué tiene, ¿Dónde está?-

-Se... ¡Se ha ido!-

-¡¿QUÉ?!-

-Por favor no se moleste conmigo. Yo... yo salí a comprar algo de comer... y... y cuando regresé se había ido.- dijo sollozando.- le juro que busqué por cielo, mar y tierra, pero no la encontré y no me atrevía a preguntarle si de casualidad había ido a buscarlo.-

-No... no... puede ser...-

-Como lo siento amo.- dijo la mucama, con las primeras lágrimas de desesperación brotando de sus ojos. Y su amo no estaba muy diferente.

-Muy bien.- dijo, tomando tanto aire que parecía que su pecho explotaría. No quería mostrarse débil. O mejor dicho, quería convencerse de que no se sentía débil, capaz de suicidarse.- ¿Llamaste a la policía?-

-Us...usted dijo que lo llamara antes que nada. Además no creo que la policía esté muy entusiasmada para buscar a una inmigrante ilegal de color.-

-Tienes razón. Llamaré a Murray.-

-¿A quién señor?-

-El detective privado de la familia. Él la encontrará más rápido que mil policías juntos.-

-¿Yo puedo ayudar en algo?-

-No. Se supone que estás en Inglaterra cuidando a una de mis primas. Si alguien se entera de que estás aquí, no tendrá sentido encontrar a Likola si de todas formas nos detienen. No, tu quédate aquí hasta que recibas noticias mías. Te enviaré dinero para mantenerte hasta que ella aparezca.-

-Comprendo...- dijo la chica desilusionada. Albert reparó en ello y se sintió culpable al darse cuenta de la frialdad con la que había tratado a Dorothy. No había sido su culpa que su amada esposa escapara. O... tal vez no se escapó... tal vez la secuestraron... podría estar en cualquier lugar ahora... asustada y sola... una mujer embarazada en un país que no conoce... _Maldición tengo que encontrarla ésta noche si es posible._

-No fue tu culpa.- repitió más suavemente.- Pero por ahora la única manera en la que puedes ayudarme es pasar inadvertida, ¿me entiendes?-

-Sí amo.-

Albert salió de la casa tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitieron. Quería gritar, golpear, patear... llorar. Tenía que llegar a casa y contactar a Murray. Tenía que hablar de una vez por todas con la Tía Abuela. Pero su mente sólo lograba concentrarse en una palabra y sólo una : Likola.

* * *

><p>La calle se veía oscura y tenebrosa de noche. Cualquiera que pasara por ahí lo pensaría dos veces antes de atravesarla. Tenía un aspecto tan sombrío y misterioso que era perfecta.<p>

Sí. Era perfecta y Marcel estaba dispuesto a vivir en ella. Se dirigió a la tercera casa de la derecha. Una casa demasiado común y antigua como para llamar la atención.

Toco la puerta y la luz de uno de los cuartos se encendió. Era señal de que podía entrar.

Una vez adentro dejó su abrigo y sombrero en la mesa del vestíbulo y se dirigió a su cuarto. Ni bien se sentó en la cama, un hombre entró sin siquiera tocar. Era alto y fornido, capaz de partir a un hombre común como si fuera un mondadientes. Se llamaba Paschenko. Bueno ése era su apellido en realidad, pero todos lo llamaban Paschenko ya que "Georgi" sonaba muy... no sonaba ni varonil ni mafioso.

-Me pregunto si llegará el día en que entiendas el concepto de una puerta cerrada.-

-Jajaja Pagnol... ¿Así trratas a tu compañerro?- Él y Paschenko habían hecho tantas misiones juntos, que prácticamente eran leyenda en la mafia. Tenía que admitir que se sentía bien volver a estar entre los suyos.

-Así trato a los rusos que se rehúsan a dejarme dormir.-

-Bueno, no soy yo el que quierre hablar contigo. Una chica ha estado esperrándote desde hace dos horras.- Por más que Pagnol le enseñara, no podía quitar ése acento ruso de su inmenso amigo.

-¿Se identificó?-

-Beth Hamilton, dice lamarrse.-

-¿Dónde está?-

-En la sala de esperra.-

-Iré enseguida. Y tú vienes conmigo.-

-¿Yo? ¿Porr qué?-

-Porque estamos juntos en esta misión, ¿O te olvidaste?.-

-_Clarro_ que no. _Perro_ tú me dijiste que yo erra el contacto exterrno. Que tú te encargarrías de lidiarr con el jefe.-

-Bueno somo antiguos hombres de la mafia, así que ya no existen los contactos externos, sólo somos tú y yo.-

El ruso bajó la cabeza lo analizó unos segundos. Para su tamaño, su cerebro trabajaba bastante lento. Usualmente era Marcel la mente, y Paschenko el cuerpo. Juntos era imparables. Y volverían a serlo de nuevo. Paschenko levantó la cabeza con una sonrisa.

-Cómo en los viejos tiempos.-

-Exactamente.- le devolvió la sonrisa. Ambos bajaron y al entrar a la sala encontraron a Susana, o _Beth, _como debía llamarla ahora, hojeando una libreta de direcciones.

-Señorita Hamilton. Qué placer verla de nuevo. ¿A qué debemos el honor de esta visita?- La rubia lo miró impaciente, captando el tono de ironía con el que Marcel la había saludado.

-Ahórrame tus cortesías inútiles. He tenido que venir a tu... residencia, porque no he recibido reportes en días. Quiero saber qué has estado haciendo y por qué no me informabas nada.-

-Me parece que habíamos acordado volver a la formalidad.- Susana lo fulminó con la mirada.- Muy bien, no le he reportado nada en días, porque no había NADA que reportar, AÚN.-

-¿Y que has estado haciendo si se puede saber?-

-He estado creando tu vida. He ido a los registros del estado, inscribí a Beth en escuelas, en la universidad de Québec. Puse que tu madre murió y yo te crié. Que eres una aprendiz de periodista, y recién he terminado todos los trámites hoy día, así que pensaba enviarte el reporte mañana, pero tu visita me ahorró ése trabajo.-

-En un futuro, preferiría que me avisaras lo que haces. En vez de mantenerme preocupada.- dijo con reproche.

-Vaya... esperaba un gracias, por haberte creado tu nueva identidad, cosa que tú deberías haber ayudado. Pero afortunadamente, he aprendido a esperar lo peor de ti.-

-Ignoraré ése grosero comentario Señor Pagnol...-

-Hamilton.-

-¿Perdón?-

-Soy el Señor Hamilton, al ser tu supuesto padre.-

-Desde luego, señor Hamilton. Y supongo que no le molestará que pregunte, qué hace este gigante individuo en esta habitación, aunque bien podría llamarlo estatua ya que no parece querer mover ningún músculo.-

-Ah sí... Beth le presento a su tío. Georgi Hamilton.-

-¿Cómo?- lograron articular tanto el ruso como la rubia.

-Dijiste que yo sólo estarría para protegerrlos.- balbuceó Paschenko.

-Y así es, pero luego pensé, que sería un tanto extraño ver a dos periodistas con un guardaespaldas. Así que eres mi hermano, el tío de Beth y un físico-culturista retirado.-

-¿Y físico-culturrista porr qué?-

-Necesitábamos explicar tus temibles músculos de alguna manera.- Paschenko lo miró confundido, pero luego volvió a sonrerír tomando lo de los músculos como un cumplido.

-Bueno, yo en esta conversación, no tengo nada que ver. Así que lo mejor será que me retire.- Susana se despidió y caminó hacia la puerta. Justo antes de abrir miró a Paschenko y dijo.- Espero que mi "padre" le haya explicado el propósito de toda esta operación. Y que un error puede ser fatal, así que le advierto, querido tío, que si fallamos por su culpa... bueno supongo mi falso padre, le puede explicar las consecuencias también.- Y se fue, dejando a ambos hombres boquiabiertos.

-Menuda fierrecilla de jefa que nos haz conseguido Pagnol.- susurró Paschenko, como si temiera que ella pudiera escucharlos desde afuera.-

-Y eso que la acabas de ver en uno de sus mejores estados de ánimo.- ambos se miraron y rieron por un buen rato.

* * *

><p>Candy no tomó el auto que Albert le había dejado para volver al hotel. Necesitaba caminar. Eso siempre le despejaba la mente. Al caminar sentía que subía la colina de Pony para llegar al padre árbol. Cuánto había pasado desde entonces. Parecía otra vida la de aquellos días. Y Anthony había sido parte de ella. Había tomado la decisión de dejarlo todo atrás. Pero al parecer, el pasado se empeñaba en atormentarla el resto de su vida. Y con él Anthony.<p>

Su vida había tomado un giro muy radical. Había hecho muchos planes cuando la adoptaron los Andley. Y casi todos se centraban en Anthony, pasaría más tiempo con Anthony, bailaría en todas las fiestas con Anthony, comería con Anthony, sería parte de la vida de Anthony, y tal vez... algún día... pero entonces murió y sus planes y todo lo que pudo haber sentido murió con él. Bueno desapareció con él, ya que resulta que ahora estaba vivo.

Y entonces vino a su mente el otro asunto. Terry. Con él, es con quien tenía su vida planeada. Su nueva vida. Pero... ¿Cómo superarlo si tenías a una prueba viviente persiguiéndote a donde quiera que vayas?

* * *

><p>El hotel tenía mejor aspecto del que recordaba a pesar de ser cuatro estrellas. Él no se hospedaba en hoteles que no fueran de cinco, sólo utilizaba este para estadías de... una noche en un cuarto doble... pero dadas las circunstancias, podía ser flexible esta vez.<p>

Neil Leagan se dirigió a la recepción para registrarse.

-Buenas tardes.- le dijo a la recepcionista.

-Señor Leagan.- dijo la tonta ruborizándose.- ¿A qué debemos su visita inesperada? Veo que no trajo pareja como es usual.-

-Bueno eso no quiere decir que no la vaya a conseguir.- dijo guiñándole el ojo a lo que ella respondió con una ridícula risa nerviosa.

-Entonces, ¿Va a alquilar una habitación?-

-Sí, cárguela a la cuenta de los Andley.-_ Después de todo va a ser mi dinero cuando esto termine- _quiero la habitación por un mes.-

-¿Un mes? Eso es inesperado.-

-La vida está llena de sorpresas.- dijo mirándola seductoramente. Qué fácil caían las mujeres a sus pies.- Puede que esta noche suceda también algo inesperado.-

-Puede que sí.- dijo la chica.- Puede que suceda a las 8 p.m que es cuando termina mi turno.-

Con un par de sonrisas más, Neil se retiró a su habitación, pensando en lo que lo esperaba. La vida le sonreía amplia y alegremente.

* * *

><p><strong>Queridas lectoras:<strong>

**Finalmente puedo subir el capítulo siguiente. Habrán notado que "re-ordené" la historia, espero q no se hayan confundido. Aunque me apena decir que no hubo tantos comentarios como esperaba del capítulo anterior y tampoco en este (he escrito esto después de haber subido el capítulo hace una semana). Espero no haberlas decepcionado mucho en cuanto a la trama, pero si lo hice, por favor, siéntanse en total confianza de decírmelo. Lo último que quiero es no poder darles una buena historia. Déjenme en sus comentarios si les gustó o no, qué es lo que les gustaría que mejore. **

**Aquí están mis respuestas a los reviews q no se pueden responder por INBOX:**

**Amparo de Grandchester: ¿Como estás linda? Si, entiendo tus inquietudes y se que te desconcierta la actitud de Albert, pero sólo puedo decirte que no te preocupes, tengo un buen plan para esto ;) y espero que te guste el resultado.**

**hellen franco: sé que se le complica todo a Candy, pero mi intención no es hacerla sufrir sino superar sus problemas. Espero que te guste este capítulo y gracias por comentar!**

**maria: forever and ever! But destiny must decide about this love.**

**marizza: gracias por comentar querida, espero que encuentres entretenidos en este capítulo a los personajes que amas, o amas odiar jajaja Saludos!**


	11. El otro Romeo, la otra Julieta

**Capítulo 11: El otro Romeo, la otra Julieta**

-¿El papel de Julieta?-**  
><strong>

-Así es señorita Legan. Mis más sinceras felicitaciones. Me complace decir que fue una decisión unánime de los jueces y que esperamos haber descubierto un nuevo talento.-

-Es muy amable maestro.- Respondió la castaña. Para luego voltearse y mirar sonriente a cierto ojiazul que estaba apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados y con cara de asesino en serie, a punto de matar a los jueces.

_"Del odio al amor hay un paso, mi querida Eliza. Sé paciente, amable y cariñosa. Todo lo que un hombre sensato quiere" __Dijo Mathew antes de que ella se bajara del coche para ingresar al teatro._

_-_Estoy segura de que haremos de la obra un éxito Terry. No puedo decirte cuán emocionada estoy.-

-Bien. No lo hagas.-

-Me gustaría que nos lleváramos mejor. Después de todo vamos a compartir el escenario. De verdad me siento muy nerviosa por éste papel, pero también muy feliz de que vayamos a tratar más el uno con el otro.-

-Pues el sentimiento no es mutuo.- Le espetó Terry.

-¡Terry! Ésa no es forma de tratar a tu co-protagonista.- dijo de repente el maestro de escena, quien se había acercado a ellos sin que se dieran cuenta.

-Pero naturalmente te deseo la mejor de las suertes.- dijo el castaño con una sonrisa hipócrita y desinteresada.- Porque definitivamente la necesitarás.- murmuró mientras salía del teatro.

* * *

><p>Regresando al hotel, Terry no dejaba de pensar en la noche del Sábado pasado.<p>

_Flashback_

_Candy entró al cuarto muy nerviosa y con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Cerró la puerta y apoyó su cabeza en ella.  
><em>

_-¿Qué pasó?- le dijo de repente Terry que se hallaba sentado en la cama.  
><em>

_-¡Terry!- dijo Candy de un salto.- No... no te vi.-  
><em>

_-Eso es obvio.- dijo sonriendo mientras se acercaba a ella. De repente notó sus ojos rojos.- Estuviste llorando...-  
><em>

_-No...-  
><em>

_-No fue una pregunta, ¿Quién lo hizo? Se lo haré pagar.-  
><em>

_-No Terry. Quiero decir, sí estuve llorando, pero no fue de pena o dolor. Fue...-  
><em>

_-¿Por qué fue?-  
><em>

_-No importa. Sólo quiero descansar.-  
><em>

_Terry estaba tan cansado como ella así que no dijo nada más y ambos durmieron. Cada uno con sus diferentes pensamientos, en diferentes personas.  
><em>

_Al día siguiente a la hora del desayuno, se sentía un silencio tenso en el ambiente. Ambos comían pero ninguno parecía tener el valor de mirarse a los ojos, sólo repetían cosas como "¿Me pasas el azúcar?" o "Quiero un poco más de café" sin quitar la vista de su plato. Terry no soportaba las situaciones como ésa. Decidió averiguar a qué se debía el comportamiento extraño de Candy anoche y el evidente silencio de esta mañana._

_-Muy bien, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- La rubia alzó la vista y lo miró a los ojos con pesar, como si verlo le doliera._

_-¿De qué hablas?-_

_-No has dicho una palabra de lo de anoche. Lo comprendí pensando que estabas cansada, pero esperaba que mínimo me lo explicaras hoy.-  
><em>

_-Pero no hay nada que explicar.- este último comentario lo irritó.  
><em>

_-Candy. Viniste llorando. Era muy tarde y hasta donde sé estuviste en la casa de Albert, que estoy seguro no sería capaz de derramar una sola lágrima tuya. ¿Y me dices que no hay nada que explicar? Eso es un cuchillo en mi pecho, ¿Acaso no me he ganado tu confianza?-  
><em>

_-Sí... Terry no se trata de eso.-  
><em>

_-¿De qué entonces?-  
><em>

_-Es complicado.-  
><em>

_-Es Domingo, tengo todo el día.-  
><em>

_-No seas así.-  
><em>

_-¿Así cómo?-  
><em>

_-Deja de presionarme. Y comprende cuando te digo que esto toma tiempo. No... no puedo decirte todavía, ni yo misma lo he superado y decírtelo significaría cargar con tu temperamento sin control.-  
><em>

_-Mi temperamento se descontrolará si no me lo dices.-  
><em>

_-Terry, por favor. Sólo... sé paciente.- dijo al borde del llanto. Y Terry ya se sentía demasiado culpable como para hacerla hablar más. Sin mencionar que verla llorar, era la tortura más grande de su vida.  
><em>

_-Está bien, lo... lo siento.- dijo esperando olvidar el asunto y pasar un maravilloso día juntos. Pero no fue así. Candy simplemente se encerró en su habitación y no salió el resto del día, dejando a su atractivo y famoso novio más confundido y preocupado que nunca.  
><em>

_Fin del Flashback  
><em>

Subió las escaleras esperando a encontrar a Candy todavía durmiendo en su cuarto. No se había levantado ni siquiera a desayunar, y eso le preocupaba. Tal vez debería llamar a un doctor...

Pero del apartamento se escucho de repente una risa. La inconfundible risa de la pecosa. Y luego de medio segundo se escuchó la risa de una hombre. Eso no le gustaba, pero no iba a entrar a hacer una escena, Candy gozaba de toda su confianza y Terry sabía que debía haber una perfecta y razonable explicación para ello. Lo cual confirmó al abrir la puerta.

-¡Albert! ¡Qué sorpresa! No dijiste que vendrías, hubiera pedido permiso para pasar el día contigo.-

_-_No te preocupes Terry. Seguro estás muy ocupado ensayando el estreno de tu obra.-

-Es verdad. Pero siempre tengo tiempo para mis amigos.-

-Me halagas, gracias. De hecho es a ti a quien vine a ver.-

-¿En serio?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Has decidido heredarme tu envidiable fortuna?- dijo riendo.

_Ni en un millón de años. Nos llevarías a la ruina al minuto siguiente que recibieras la herencia. Tal vez no a propósito... pero lo harías._

-Bueno los dejo solos.- dijo Candy que hasta entonces había pasado inadvertida para el castaño.

-Candy cariño disculpa, debí haberte saludado.-

-No te preocupes amor. Seguro estás deseando hablar con Albert y ponerse al día en sus chismes. Cuando termines por favor vienes a mi habitación. Tenemos que hablar.-

-Por supuesto.- dicho esto la rubia se encerró en su cuarto, dejando a los esbeltos hombres sentados en la mesa.

-¿Y de que querías hablarme?-

-Mejor demos un paseo, esto tomará tiempo.-

-Como gustes.-

* * *

><p>-Tengo que ir a trabajar.- dijo la pelirroja levantándose y tratando de arreglar de alguna manera su cabello alborotado, y buscando su uniforme de trabajo.<p>

-¿Tan pronto?- le contesto su acompañante estirando los brazos muy cansado, aunque ya era poco más de las doce del día.

-Me toca turno de tarde. Pero volveré a las ocho en punto no te preocupes.- dijo plantando un beso salvaje y fuerte que casi lo deja sin aire. Ciertamente la chica no era bonita, más bien se acercaba a la fealdad, pero eso sí, tenía un cuerpo de muerte. Es fácil ignorar el rostro cuando uno se está... divirtiendo. Había tenido una de las noches más agitadas de su vida. Se notaba que esta chica estaba lejos de ser una principiante en estas cosas. De hecho él sospechaba que no era el primero, ni sería el último que la invitaría a la cama. La idea de pasar toda la semana con ella lo volvía loco. Llevaban dos días con esta relación clandestina y cada día la chica lo sorprendía con nuevos trucos y deleites. Respecto a su rostro... nada que una cirugía plástica no pudiera arreglar.

-No, hoy no. Hoy debo hacer cosas... importantes.-

-¿Qué tipo de cosas?-

-Ya sabes, negocios, documentos, dinero- _buscar y conquistar a cierta rubia pecosa-_ cosas que te aburrirían. Y estoy seguro que demoraré.-

-No tengo inconveniente en esperar.-

-Pero estaré fuera toda la noche._- si las cosas salen extraordinariamente bien tendré a Candy cenando conmigo esta noche. Bueno es una posibilidad lejana- _Además quiero que descanses. Me preocupa que estés muy cansada para... nuestro siguiente encuentro.-

_-_Bu_e_no, sí estoy cansada. Y puedo ver que haces esto porque te preocupas por mí así que por esta noche, lo dejaré pasar.-

-Si, si, eso es me preocupo por ti. Ve a trabajar y duerme bien esta noche. Porque dudo que duermas algo la siguiente.- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Muy bien lo haré pero sólo porque tú me lo pides.- dijo con una sonrisa ilusionada dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero antes de salir se detuvo y le dijo al castaño.- ¿Sabes? Creo que te quiero.

Eso. Esa era la frase matadora. La letal. Neil Legan no estaba acostumbrado a relacionarse sentimentalmente con ninguna mujer. De hecho era una regla estricta para sus relaciones. Y ahora además de tener que conquistar el corazón de una chica que lo odiaba, tenía que deshacerse de otro corazón que lo quería. Pero que generoso es el destino cuando planeas algo.

-Bueno no se puede tener todo en la vida, así de fácil.- se dijo a sí mismo.- Pero definitivamente yo quiero una buena y deliciosa porción.-

Se levantó y se arregló tan bien que parecía que fuera a ir a una cena de gala. Estaba a punto de salir a tocar la puerta de Candy cuando escuchó unas voces viniendo del corredor.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste?- espetaba una voz varonil. O más bien afeminada en opinión de Neil, al comprobar que esa voz era del actorsito de quinta novio de su futura esposa. Pero no por mucho.-

-No... no era mi secreto para contar Terry debes entenderme. Además acabamos de comprobarlo y habría sido muy drástico para ella...-

¿Era Candy de la que estaba hablando Terry y ése otro hombre esbelto y rubio que caminaba hacia el lobby con él? Qué importaba. El asunto era que los dos se habían ido y él tenía el camino libre. Era ahora o nunca. Se dirigió al cuarto y tocó delicadamente.

-¿Terry eres tú?- se escuchó una voz al otro lado de la puerta.- ¿Qué pasó olvidaste tu llave?- dijo mientras la habría.

Y vaya que la rubia había cambiado. Y para bien, en todo sentido de la palabra. Por el momento llevaba un vestido de dormir, corto y de encaje que dejaba a la vista sus largas y lechosas piernas, que se perdían en su nada pequeño trasero. Además tenía un par de buenas caderas y sus pechos de tamaño no tan alborotado pero definitivamente de buen porte amenazaban con romper la blusa en cualquier momento. Toda esa combinación le resultó agradable a Neil. Todo salvo aquellos dos pozos de deseo verdes que lo miraban con tanto odio. Pero eso se podía arreglar.

-Neil.- dijo ella, con esa voz aguda que a Neil siempre le pareció adorable. Por mucho que le costara admitirlo.- ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?-

-¿Me presento en tu puerta para hacer las pases contigo y así me tratas? Definitivamente ser adoptada por los Andley no hizo efecto alguno en ti. Pero no importa. Me gustan las rubias rebeldes.-

_¿Acaso estaba tratando de... seducirla? ¡Dios ahora sí el mundo se había vuelto loco! Primero Anthony vivo, y ahora Neil era amable. ¿Qué seguía? ¿La tía abuela con bótox?_

-No... no lo sabía lo siento. Pero después de tu antigua conducta, mi actitud defensiva es un acto reflejo.-

-Si... bueno no te culpo. - dijo con la más amplia sonrisa que pudo tener- Y bien, ¿No vas a invitarme a pasar?-

-Mira, me alegro que quieras hacer las pases, pero... en realidad hacerlo no nos convierte en las personas más cercanas, como para que te invite a pasar. Además tengo novio.-

-¿Ése actor...?- pensaba decir un insulto pero consideró que era mejor aguantarse, insultar a su actual novio no le daría muchos puntos a favor.- Es decir Terry. Si comprendo. Que poco caballeroso de mi parte.-

_Un segundo, ¿Acaso Neil estaba siendo... cortes? Ahora sí se estaba preocupando. Candy se le quedó mirando para comprobar, que no estuviera ebrio, o drogado. Parecía relativamente normal. Demasiado normal para ser Neil._

_-_Al menos déjame invitarte a desayunar conmigo mañana. En la casa de los Andley, seguro no puedes objetar ante un lugar tan seguro y confiable como ése. Tú sabes que lo hago como ofrenda de paz.- le dijo el castaño, con una sonrisa tan cautivadora que Candy por primera vez en su vida lo encontró atractivo.

-Bueno no le veo nada de malo.-

-Perfecto, nos vemos mañana a las ocho. Verás que te sorprenderé con mis talentos culinarios.- dijo con una risa encantadora retirándose, dejando a la rubia sorprendida en la puerta.

Pero qué bonita era la vida. Neil esperaba algo de resistencia por parte de la ojiverde, algo de rebeldía agresividad, uno que otro insulto, pero en verdad había salido mejor de lo que esperaba. Y lo mejor de todo. Aquella antes detestada-cara de pecas-cabeza de fideos Candy, en verdad empezaba a gustarle. Quizás no sería tan malo como él pensaba el casarse con ella. Tenía preparada una sorpresa genial para Candy, una que la haría rendirse antes sus encantos. Estaba contemplando la belleza de esa idea cuando...

-¿Neil?- dijo de nuevo esa voz aguda encantadora.

-¿Sí?- respondió con el tono más amable del mundo.

-Olvidé decirte que Terry es intolerante a la lactosa, así que espero que tu sorpresa culinaria de mañana no incluya ningún lácteo, o el pobre se enfermará. Estaremos en la casa de los Andley a las ocho en punto, y muchas gracias por la invitación, espero que de verdad lleguemos a ser buenos amigos.- y dicho esto regresó a su habitación feliz, dejando atrás a una versión zombie de Neil Legan parado en el pasillo, repitiendo en su mente una y sólo una frase para su recién frustrado plan.

_Maldición. Maldito Terry._

* * *

><p><em>-<em>Esto no está pasando.- se repetía Terry mientras caminaba de un lado para el otro. Lo que Albert le acababa de decir, destruyó el único pilar que sostenía su perfecta vida. Tenía que alejarse de Candy. ¿Qué diablos se había fumado este rubio ilegal ahora?

Albert lo miraba preocupado, parado junto a él muy desganado como para detener su ataque de nervios en este momento. Y lo entendía perfectamente. Esta vez Terry no tendría otra opción que desertar.

-Entiendo que esto sea muy difícil para ti. Pero es lo mejor para todos. Mira me imagino como te sientes... por favor cálmate un segundo.-

-¡Tú no tienes idea como me siento! ¿Quieres saber en verdad lo que siento? Me siento mierda. Ni más ni menos. Disculpa mi vocabulario vulgar pero al diablo con eso. Me estás diciendo que tengo que renunciar a mi razón de vivir. ¿Sabes lo que es eso? No claro que no, ustedes los ricos viven en su estúpida burbuja, creyendo que pueden manipular a todos con dinero. ¡Pues no! ¡Así no funcionan las cosas conmigo! Ya suficiente tengo con mi odioso padre, sólo faltaba que tú ingresaras a la lista de pitucos detestables que conozco y arruinarme la vida aún más.-

-Terry ya te he explicado la razón. Si dices que amas tanto a Candy haz lo que es mejor para ella. Para todos.-

-¿Por qué no dijiste nada antes? No me hubiera relacionado con ella, no me hubiera enamorado de ella, no la hubiera considerado el centro de mi universo, la mujer más maravillosa que pueda existir.- A este punto la primera lágrima brotó de los cristalinos ojos azules de Terry.

-Terry. Candy está y estará siempre bajo mi tutela. Su verdadera familia la abandonó en aquel lugar, porque estaban en la quiebra. Pero ahora su primo Edward Crawley ha devuelto a la familia su antigua gloria. Hace unos días encontramos un documento firmado por los padres biológicos de Candy, que accedieron a comprometerla con uno de los Andley. Como heredera de la fortuna Crawley se acordó que cuando ella alcanzara la edad, elegiría. Lamentablemente llevaron este documento a la oficina del estado para hacerlo legal. La idea era unir las compañías y hacer de ellas una empresa invencible y abastecedora. Candy debe renunciar a la vida que conoce y reconocer a su nueva familia, por muy irónico que eso suene. Se manejará en los mejores círculos sociales del país, no tendrá problemas económicos jamás, será la reina de la alta sociedad...-

No terminó de hablar, por el puñete que Terry le estampó en la mejilla, tan fuerte que lo dejó en el suelo.

-No quiero saber nada de esto. No voy a renunciar. Lucharé por ella, eso tenlo por seguro. Tú puedes decirle sobre su verdadera identidad haber si te hace gracia su reacción. Pero yo no voy a retirarme para hacer la vida mejor a "todos", osea a tu ambiciosa compañía. Ya es mayor, déjala elegir. Y si vuelvo a ver tu miserable rostro frente a mí, te lo dejaré deforme de por vida.-

Albert no dijo nada. No podía. Por dentro se sentía simplemente basura. Terry tenía toda la razón. Pero no podía arriesgarse a perder a Likola. Simplemente se quedó mirándolo fijamente por unos segundos y luego se volteó y se fue a buscar un lugar donde pudiera esconderse de todo, huir de todo y quedarse al lado de la única persona por la que toda esta farsa valía la pena. Su amada Likola.

* * *

><p>Marcel Hamilton caminaba del brazo de su hermosa hija Beth. Ambos no podían parecer más felices. Su tío Georgi los seguía muy de cerca captando las miradas de todo aquel que pasaba cerca. Marcel lo entendía. No todos los días veías un par de hermanos tan opuestos, uno de metro setenta a lo mucho y el otro tan alto y fornido como un edificio.<p>

Susana, es decir "Beth" había estudiado muy de cerca la rutina diaria de Terry. A las siete de la mañana salía en su automóvil rumbo al teatro para los ensayos. A las tres de la tarde esa chica odiosa y fea lo acompañaba a almorzar. Y a las cinco regresaba caminando a su apartamento de la mano de esa chica odiosa de nuevo. Pero los fines de semana usualmente salía sólo al medio día a caminar por el parque. Luego de unas horas la rubia lo alcanzaba e iban a almorzar a un restaurante caro. Estaban esperando el momento adecuado para acercarse y presentarse.

Y lo encontraron. Terry estaba sólo ése lunes, lo cuál significaba algún cambio repentino en su horario. Era su única oportunidad.

Aunque estaba muy inquieto, tal vez no tendrían otra oportunidad similar. Marcel se acercó lentamente con la expresión más cordial que pudo tener su rostro.

-¿Señor Grandchester?-

-¿Sí?-

-Buenos días, trabajo para la revista "Act & Theatre".- Beth le había asegurado a Marcel que si había algo que Terry no podía resistir, era aparecer en ésa revista. Amaba "Act & Theatre".

-Disculpe, este no es un buen momento.- dijo tratando de ocultar su obvia incomodidad.

-Pero señor, la verdad es que necesito éste reportaje.- dijo Marcel, mostrándose por primera vez como el viejo que era a sus 70 años, mientras que la mayoría del tiempo, se le veía muy galante y en buena forma, todos lo creían por lo menos quince años más joven.

-¿Perdón?-

-Pues verá, necesito una buena entrevista con algún personaje famoso. ¿Quién mejor que el brillante Terry Grandchester, que está a punto de iniciar su carrera artística? Si no consigo algo bueno para mañana me despedirán. Y estoy tratando de enviar a mi hijo menor a la universidad...-

-Sí, sí, entiendo. Haga sus preguntas, lo más rápido que pueda señor.-

-Es usted muy amable. Las preguntas las hará mi hija Beth, Nuestra aprendiz más talentosa. ¿Beth?

Terry sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco. La bella joven rubia que había pasado desapercibida hasta ahora, se acercó tímidamente con una sonrisa radiante y extrañamente familiar.

-Buenos días Señor Grandchester.- dijo con una voz dulce y suave. Sólo una persona tenía ésa voz. Era igual a la de...

-¿Susana?- la sola mención de esa palabra hizo estremecer a las tres personas que se miraban, una con preocupación, otra con gran sorpresa, y otra con una sonrisa intrigante y a la vez ingenua, que en el fondo era el inicio de un perfecto plan.


	12. ¿Separarnos? NUNCA

**Capítulo 12: ¿Separarnos?... NUNCA**

-¿Perdón? Me parece que me confunde con alguien más señor Grandchester. Mi nombre es Elizabeth Hamilton, pero puede llamarme Beth si así lo desea.- dijo muy sonriente.

-Si... lo siento, qué ingenuo de mi parte, por un momento me recordó a un difunta vieja amiga.-

-Siento oír eso, ¿Era muy cercano a ella?-

-Algo así.-

-Bueno estoy seguro de que ella lo recuerda con mucho cariño desde el cielo.-

-No esté tan segura.- dijo casi susurrando, sin saber exactamente si se refería al cariño... o al cielo. Pero ése comentario provocó una inexplicable pausa incómoda en la conversación.- Bueno comencemos con la entrevista. Y lo más rápido que pueda por favor, debo ir a ver a mi novia.-

-Seguramente entenderá si llega unos minutos tarde.- respondió, con un tono ligeramente irritante.

-Tal vez, pero yo no soportaré estar demasiado tiempo sin ella.-

Por un momento parecía que Beth iba a asesinarlo, pero de repente sonrió otra vez asintiendo con paciencia.

-Es una chica con mucha suerte.- _Lástima que esa suerte acabará dentro de poco._

* * *

><p>Candy se vistió lo mas rápido que pudo. Terry llegaría en cualquier momento y debían ir al teatro. <em>Debo decirle acerca de Anthony, cuanto antes mejor.<em>..

Y su pensamiento se vio interrumpido, con la repentina llegada de Terry. Estaba agitado y sus ojos parecían estar fuera de órbita.

-Terry, ¿qué pasó?-

-¿Eh?- dijo el castaño, mirando a Candy con los ojos todavía confundidos.- Oh nada... nada importante. Me demoré porque unos periodistas me pidieron una entrevista. Pero no te aburriré con esas cosas, tenemos que llegar al teatro, se va a hacer tarde, ¿Tienes tus llaves? No sé donde dejé las mías...-

-Terry.-

-¿Sí?-

-Tengo... tengo algo que decirte.- Terry percibió la gravedad de esa frase y se calmó, formando otro incómodo silencio.

-Oh.- es todo lo que logró decir al cabo de unos segundos.- Está bien.- mientras se sentaba en la cama.- Tienes toda mi atención.

Candy jaló una silla y se sentó frente a él. Quería tener el coraje de mirarlo a la cara y decirle por fin se encuentro con Anthony.

-Terry, ¿Recuerdas al chico que se parecía a Anthony, con el que nos encontramos el otro día?-

-Creo que puedo recordar a cualquier cretino imitador que nos haya hecho pasar un mal momento.-

-Bueno... ése es el caso. No era un imitador.-

* * *

><p><em>La noche anterior...<em>

Albert se acercó lentamente a la casa que la habían indicado. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar, qué iba a hacer. Sólo sabía que la mujer que amaba se encontraba escondida en una de las habitaciones de ésa casa abandonada y él debía de algún modo convencerla de regresar con él. No le tomó mucho tiempo al detective que contrató ubicar el paradero de la joven. Likola era extremadamente inteligente, pero en un país que no conocía, con un bebé en el vientre y con la urgencia de desaparecer, era difícil pasar desapercibida.

Entró a la casa casi hecha ruinas y encontró a Likola acurrucada contra una pared durmiendo, con un gesto incómodo debido a su delicada condición. En verdad era una de las personas más fuertes que haya conocido. Se acercó en silencio para no despertarla, pero mientras se acercaba se dio cuenta de que Likola no respiraba, no se movía, estaba demasiado pálida, y... y...

-No... no por favor...- llegó hacia ella y la meció un poco para que despertara. No despertó. La meció un más fuerte y luego más y más, hasta que se dio cuenta de que la estaba sacudiendo salvajemente. No importaba, Likola no reaccionó.

-Mi amor... cariño soy yo... Albert. Tu Albert, he venido para llevarte a casa... conmigo... no... no puedes estar... ¿Por qué te fuiste?... mira lo que te hice...- pero Likola no respondió. Albert quería gritar con todas sus fuerzas, pero eso atraería atención innecesaria en la calle. Se limitó a llorar hasta que los ojos se le reventaron. El cuerpo de Likola yacía inerte mientras él lo abrazaba y besaba, hasta que se quedó dormido sin fuerzas para levantarse, sin deseos de seguir viviendo. Sólo durmió abrazando a su adorada Likola, la mujer que le enseño a vivir y la mujer por la que casi separa a las dos de las personas más queridas para él. Candy y Terry.

* * *

><p>Eliza se dirigió al teatro con un optimismo envidiable. Estaba tan feliz con el hecho de ver a Terry en los ensayos casi todos los días, que cada día sorprendía a una persona más. Primero le dijo a su madre que se dedicaría a hacer más obras de caridad, cosa que le resultó totalmente desconcertante pues ella y su hija siempre habían compartido la idea de que los pobres deben seguir así, sino qué sería un rico si no esta rodeado de gente inferior. Pero bueno tal vez era el capricho de la temporada. Eliza siempre era muy impulsiva. Luego se despidió de todos antes de salir de la casa, hasta de los sirvientes, lo que los dejó petrificados. Estado que la encantadora señora Legan rompió con un grito ensordecedor para luego sermonearlos sobre lo mucho que las pagaba para que no hicieran nada.<p>

-¿Exactamente que está pasando contigo?- dijo Neil, que sorprendentemente se ofreció a llevarla a su ensayo de la tarde.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Hay hermana, usa ese melón que tienes por cabeza que estoy seguro de que de algo sirve. Tu actitud ha estado desconcertante estos últimos días. Eres... amable.- dijo como si fuera una defecto no una virtud.- Eso me asusta. Pareces una especie de Bob Marley con boobies.-

-Lo tomaré como un cumplido.-

-¿Ves? A eso me refiero. Mi hermana estaría cubriéndome de insultos con todo lo que le acabo de decir. Ya, confiesa, ¿Exactamente cuántos clones más hay de Eliza?-

-Neil eres un estúpido. Por primera vez en mi vida quiero de verdad comportarme como una buena persona, ¿Y me lo reprochas?-

-Claro que te lo reprocho. Eres mi hermana y siempre nos enorgulleció lo increíblemente malvados que nuestros planes podían ser. Tu y yo somos imparables cuando hacemos ése tipo de cosas, te conviertes en el cerebro. Claro que sólo en ése momento, pero a eso me refiero. La maldad es tu razón de ser; y en lo único en que ése pedazo de materia gris que tienes por cerebro se destaca, si no te importa que lo diga.-

-Me importa. Además si no destacara en algo más, ¿Cómo es que conseguí el papel de Julieta?-

-No soy ningún tonto querida. Te aseguro que habría sido el primero en hacer reverencia ante ti cuando me enteré de lo del papel. Pero soy demasiado listo para eso.- _No, no lo eres. Y te haces llamar mi hermano. Pedazo de basura._- Así que investigué un poco. Sobornaste a cuatro de los cinco jueces que te calificaban. Supongo que veías al viejito, ése al que llaman "maestro" muy noble y honesto para confiarle tanta corrupción. Además te aseguraste que todas y cada una de las chicas que asistieron fueran pésimas. ¿Crees que no sé que pusiste un anuncio al otro lado de la ciudad, donde sabías que nadie del teatro se acercaría y pudiera verlo, diciendo que habrían unas audiciones eliminatorias para el papel? Pero claro no podías mostrar tu cara ante las candidatas, así que Mathew la divina mariquita mágica lo hizo por ti.- dijo haciendo un pausa para no morirse de la risa ante la escena de Eliza que estaba más roja que que el reluciente auto que conducía.- Pero sí me dijeron que el "maestro" te felicitó, parece que le gustaste al viejo ése. Lástima que el pobre esté a unos cuantos pasos del ataúd, sino te habría dado algo de mérito.-

Eliza comenzaba a sentir cómo la furia crecía en su interior al darse cuenta de que su plan no había sido del todo "discreto".

-Mathew no es ningún mariquita.-

-Oh disculpa. Rectifico entonces. Mathew el mariposón.-

-¿Sabes? Creo que ya sé por qué lo molestas tanto.-

-¿De verdad? Oh mi Dios, juraría que el hecho de que su mera presencia me incomode al ser un completo afeminado, pensando que podría tirarse sobre mí en cualquier momento, era todo un secreto. Pero al parecer no. Me descubriste Eliza.-

-No Neil no es eso. Creo que envidias su fuerza de voluntad. Él no tiene miedo de mostrarse tal y como es.-

-No Eliza, él no tiene orgullo que mancillar. Los maricas no tienen nada que perder salvo a sí mismos y a sus novios, si es que tuvieron suficiente suerte para tenerlos.- pero Eliza no prestó atención a nada de eso, simplemente lo miraba compasivamente. Ahora sí Neil se estaba asustando.

-Oh Neil cuanto lo siento.- dijo- Nunca debí presionarte con las chicas. Ahora lo entiendo todo.-

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo riéndose, ingenuo a la sinceridad de Eliza.

-Entiendo por qué nunca quieres una relación seria con ellas. Porque no son tu tipo.-

-Queridísima hermana, quizás no lo notaste, pero, las chicas son mi tipo.-

-Claro que no lo son. No son un tipo... oh Neil...- repitió preocupada- ¡Neil acabo de descubrir que eres gay!

Y entonces el carro frenó tan fuerte que ambos se dieron un doloroso golpe contra el parabrisas.

-¿Qué demonios te fumaste ahora mujer?- dijo bastante molesto. Si había algo que no soportaba, era que cuestionaran su virilidad.

-Hermanito cálmate.- _Ok, ahora ella es la calmada, piensa que soy gay y yo estoy exaltado... ¿Qué carajos está pasando con el mundo?- _No tienes que reaccionar así.- continuó sonriendo muy comprensiva, cual maestra de preescolar.- Yo no te juzgo, eres como eres hermano y así te quiero.- dijo abrazándolo muy fuerte, sonriendo aún más como si fuera el Papa perdonando a Osama Bin Laden.

-Eliza... ¿Qué diablos te pasa?-

-Neil ya no tienes que fingir. No conmigo. Te apoyo, para eso están lo hermanos. Mira tenemos que hacer todo lentamente. Primero se lo dirás a mamá. Le dará un infarto, pero ella te ama igual que yo y también te apoyará...- continuaba su monólogo mientras Neil seguía sus palabras como si un alemán, hispano-hablante, le estuviera explicando en chino.-... ahora, el verdadero problema va a ser la Tía Abuela...-

-¡Por Dios para!-

Su hermana se exaltó un poco pero no perdió su compostura de monja.

-Está bien, está bien. Discúlpame tienes razón, tú deberías elegir el momento adecuado. Pero que sea pronto Neil, porque tendrás más problemas si se enteran de otra persona que no seas tú.-

-¿Qué?- ahora estaba enojado. Muy, muy enojado.- Eliza baja de mi automóvil en este instante.- dijo volteándose para que el gesto de su rostro, no empeorara la gravedad del tono con el que dijo de esa frase. Pero pasó un buen rato y lo que Neil creyó el sonido de la puerta del automóvil, era el sonido y un sollozo silencioso de Eliza.

Se volteó y vio cómo las lágrimas caían sobre su rostro.

-Lo... lo siento... yo sólo quería ayudar...- decía entre respiro y limpiada de sus mocos con la nariz.- ... creí... que necesitabas un hombro en qué apoyarte... que nadie te comprendía...- un segundo, estaba... ¿Llorando? ¿Eliza? ¿Esa Eliza? Ahora empezaba a creer en sus cualidades dramáticas.-

-No Eliza. Quiero que te quede bien en claro esto. NO soy gay. Soy abusivo, déspota, irresponsable, desinteresado, todo lo que quieras, menos gay. No es por ofenderte pero he estado con más chicas de las que tú podrías tener de amigas jamás. No me comprometo en una relación seria porque amo la vida de soltero. Nací para vivir así. Además el amor es muy doloroso. Acepté esta farsa con pecas-cabeza de fideo, porque me dí cuenta que este rostro tallado por ángeles no era inmortal, y la fortuna de los Andley es una manera placentera de terminar la vida.-

-Comprendo.- dijo todavía algo inquieta mientras él trataba de clamarla. Ah... por fin todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

-Ahora seca esas lágrimas y guarda algo de drama para tu ensayo en el teatro.- dijo arrancando el auto. Quién lo hubiera dicho. Eliza de verdad tenía sentimientos.

* * *

><p>-Amo William...- susurró Dorothy meciéndolo un poco para despertarlo.<p>

Albert tendido en el suelo abrió un poco los ojos. Likola estaba ahora frío y estático. Dorothy lo ayudó a levantarse, pero no comentó nada sobre la africana.

-Debemos irnos de aquí amo, es peligrosa esta zona.-

-¿Co... cómo me encontraste?-

-El detective que contrató me avisó donde se encontraba ella y pensé que seguramente estaba muy ocupado, y no sabía cómo comunicarme así que vine a buscarla yo sola y... bueno usted ya estaba aquí.-

-Tenemos que sacar el cuerpo de Likola. Quiero enterrarla como es debido, con un funeral propio.- dijo sin dejar de mirar a su mujer. No podía quitarle la vista de encima. Se veía tan pacífica, tan tranquila. Por un momento Albert creyó que había muerto en paz.

-Traeré a George.-

-¿George?, ¿Por qué?-

-Bueno, dije que vine sola, pero en realidad George condujo hasta aquí.-

-¿Él sabe?- dijo desconcertado.

-Tuve que contarle todo amo, lo siento mucho. Pero sé que usted confiaba en él.-

-No te preocupes, tenía que enterarse de todas formas. Es sólo que me hubiera gustado que se enterara de mis labios, no de lo de alguien más.-

-Yo también lo creo, pero te perdono hermano.- dijo una voz desde la entrada de la casa donde habría estado la puerta.- Cuando Dorothy me lo contó no sabía si reír por ti o llorar por la demencia de ella, pero insistió tanto que la traje, y... aquí estabas.- George se acercó a Albert quien ya no podía contener las lágrimas de sus ojos, justo cuando creyó que ya no le quedaban después de todo el mar que lloró anoche. Se abrazaron mientras George le decía lo valiente que era y orgulloso que estaba de su mejor amigo por seguir a su corazón, pero sin importar lo que dijera, sabía que no podía hacerlo sentir mejor.

-George, amo William, tenemos que irnos.- interrumpió tímidamente la suave voz de Dorothy.- Si alguien nos ve puede haber problemas.-

-Tiene razón.- coincidió George.- Vamos Albert saca un poco de fuerzas y llevémonos a Likola de aquí. Tenemos que enterrarla apropiadamente, como dices pero debe ser rápido. Hoy mismo si es posible.-

-Está bien... sólo... sólo dejenme tener unos minutos más asolas con ella.- respondió, como si hablar le doliera.

Ambos asintieron y se retiraron.

Albert se lanzó otra vez al suela para acariciar, el rostro de Likola una vez más.

-Nunca debí regresar contigo... -susurró- debimos quedarnos en algún país de Europa, pero no aquí. Yo y mi maldita estupidez... Si le hubiera dicho todo a la Tía Abuela desde el principio, qué diferentes habrían sido las cosas...- pausó un momento para respirar y evitar el llanto otra vez.- ... Y Candy... no puedo creer que estuve a punto de romper su maravillosa relación con Terry... tuviste que morir para que me diera cuenta, lo egoísta e imbécil que soy...- la miró como si Likola estuviera escuchando atentamente.-... Sí ya sé que no te gustan los insultos, pero es la verdad... no sabes cuanto te amé... cuanto te amo... y no te digo adiós, sino, nos vemos... porque... porque sé que algún día nos volveremos a encontrar.- Y entonces una mano se posó sobre el hombro de Albert. Era George, tendiéndole una manta para tapar el diminuto cuerpo de Likola.

Albert la vio un última vez antes de taparla y despedirse para siempre.

* * *

><p>-Esto apesta.- se dijo Marcel entrando a la casa que compartía con Paschenko.<p>

-Te jurro que yo no fui.- respondió su musculoso amigo mientras mascaba un emparedado, que se hizo comprar en el parque.

-No...- rió- Me refiero a la misión. Una cosa es conseguir por medios físicos, pero otra muy diferente son los medios psicológicos. Susa... Beth, no logrará nada. Sé muy bien lo que es estar enamorado. Uno no se olvida de eso de un día para el otro. La mente es muy peligrosa, por eso siempre nos limitábamos a hacer nuestro trabajo sin involucrarnos con las víctimas, ¿Recuerdas?-

-Sí, perro... ella parrece estarr muy segurra de que logrrarrá.- dijo rascándose la cabeza, como si todavía estuviera procesando lo que su amigo le acababa de decir.

-No lo sé Paschenko. No me parece separar a dos personas tan enamoradas.- _Y lo sabré yo. Tuve que dejar a la mamá de Susana por trabajo, pero esto es mucho peor.-_ Por ridículo que suene, puesto que soy un mafioso retirado, va contra mis principios más firmes intervenir en situaciones sentimentales.-

-Te entiendo amigo.- respondió, sin dejar de prestar atención a su comida.

De pronto Beth entró en la casa sin anunciarse, y sin saludar. Simplemente se abalanzó sobre Marcel y le plantó un beso en la mejilla.

-Todo está saliendo de maravilla, papi. Ahora sólo tenemos que acercarnos un poco más a él, pero siento que ya casi estamos a medio camino de llegar a la meta.-_ Créeme Susana no estamos ni en la quinta parte del camino para llegar.-_ Y tío Georgi, estuviste fenomenal hoy. Sigue así, haciendo... lo que sea que haces. Bueno los veo mañana. ¡Hasta luego!- dijo despidiéndose agitando la mano mientras cerraba la puerta como una niña que se va al colegio.

Realmente ver a Terry la ponía de un humor excelente.

Paschenko miraba boquiabierto a la puerta, con la comida en su boca a punto de caerse.

-Perro qué demonios fue eso Marcel.-

-Si tan sólo supiera amigo... si tan sólo supiera.

* * *

><p>-Así que hablaron. En la casa de los Andley. Estuvieron solos... y el bastardo de Albert los ayudó...- <em>como hija legítima de los Crawley y su fortuna se acordó que cuando ella alcanzara la edad, elegiría a un miembro de los Andley para casarse.- <em>¿Cómo pudiste?-

-Terry no es lo que piensas. Sí me alegré mucho al enterarme de que Anthony estuviera vivo, porque...-

-Porque así al fin puedes terminar tu hermoso cuento de hadas con tu príncipe azul original.-

-Eso no es justo. Es cierto que una vez amé a Anthony pero era una niña...-

-¿Lo eras? Para mí siempre fuiste muy madura para tu edad. No, vamos a poner las cosas en claro.-

-¿Pero que hay para aclarar?-

-¿Es por eso por lo que estuviste todo el fin de semana encerrada en tu habitación?, ¿Tratabas de idear una manera de deshacerte de mí?-

-No, no fue por eso, fue porque...-

-¿Por eso llegaste llorando la noche anterior?, ¿Después de tu dramático encuentro con tu ex-difunto enamorado?-

-Terry, por Dios déjame hablar.-

-Ya te dejé hablar lo suficiente. ¿Y sabes qué? Te haré el trabajo más sencillo todavía.- tomó su maleta y empezó a guardar sus cosas. Más bien a tirarlas dentro y acomodarlas como sea.

Candy se levantó y se acercó a él. Comprendía perfectamente su reacción. Ella habría reaccionado igual o peor en lugar de Terry. Pero en el fondo sabía. Sabía que Terry estaba dolido, y que necesitaba escuchar de Candy lo que le hubiera dicho hace un buen rato si no fuera por sus interrupciones. Lo abrazó por la espalda y sintió cómo las lágrimas de Terry caían sobre sus brazos. él se dejó abrazar, como si hubiera estado aguantando la respiración para ése abrazo.

-Fue un error haberme aislado así estos dos días, pero fue porque quería estar segura de lo que sentía y en realidad lo estaba, muy en el fondo, sólo que era muy terca para darme cuenta. Terry eres tú. Tú eres y serás siempre mi amor. Mi "príncipe azul" si así quieres que te llame.¿Qué más necesitas saber? Sí Anthony está vivo, pero ahora que lo vi, admito que sí recordé los sentimientos que tenía por él, pero me di cuenta de que ahora lo veo más como un hermano, como si fuera mi familia. Él cuidó de mí cuando era niña, y es verdad que hubo una vez en el que pensé que terminaríamos juntos, pero murió y con él murieron todos los sentimientos románticos e infantiles que alguna vez tuve por él. Ahora te repito que lo quiero y siempre lo querré como un hermano. No quiero que te vayas y sé que tu tampoco quieres irte, pero te conozco y conozco tu orgullo. Si necesitas algo de tiempo sólo, vete y tenlo si quieres no te detendré, pero por el amor que me tienes que sea un tiempo corto.-

Terry se sentía realmente estúpido ahora. ¿Cómo pudo haber dudado de ella?, ¿Cómo pudo haber reaccionado así? En verdad se sentía hecho una grandísima bestia. La mujer de su vida, tan inteligente y bella, terca y valiente, y sobre todo en quien podía confiar el resto de su vida. Ahora sabía que era un actor, no tenía un buen padre, tal vez tenía un buena madre, pero era distante. Tenía más enemigos de los que quería y tal vez su carrera artística no iría tan bien como él esperaba, pero tenía a Candy. Y eso era todo lo que realmente quería, todo lo que le importaba, de todo su imperfecto mundo, lo que le daba la belleza y felicidad a su vida.

Se volteó y le dio el beso más apasionado que habían tenido jamás. Eso era mucho decir. Mientras se besaban sintieron cómo sus almas se conectaban. Se sintieron completos, satisfechos, amados. Comprendieron entonces que no eran solamente Candy y Terry. Eran uno.

**QUERIDÍSIMAS LECTORAS:**

**Por fin escriben! Jajaja, mil disculpas si es que me salí de la trama, es sólo que quería poner a prueba a los personajes. Además, ¿Qué es el amor sin un poquito de drama? Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo.**

**En fin, aquí están las respuestas a los comentarios que no respondí desde la última vez que subí un capítulo con respuestas. Perdonen mi irresponsabilidad, pero estuve muy, muy ocupada, estoy segura de que entenderán.**

**Aquí les va:**

**Gris: ¿Cómo estás linda? Muchas gracias, por comentar me fueron bastante útiles tus ideas, que disfrutes el capítulo, y respecto a los momentos románticos de Candy y Terry, no te preocupes, todavía queda más, mucho más por relatar.**

**Tyc: Un gusto en leer tu comentario. Espero que este capítulo haya acabado con tu suspenso y te haya gustado.**

**Miley 3: Aquí está la continuación. Disfrútala!**

**lunagrandchester: No me ofendo para nada querida, me gusta que todas mis lectoras me den su punto de vista. Espero que este capítulo remiende el mal gusto que pudieron inspirarte los anteriores. Un beso, y me encantaría que me digas qué te pareció en un siguiente comentario.**

**alana: Jajaja, como ves amiga, no he dejado al hermoso Terry fuera y te aseguro que no tengo intención alguna de hacerlo.**

**Esteee... Guest (porfis pon tu nombre en el siguiente comentario): Aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Gracias por tu comentario!**

**AMPARO DE GRANDCHESTER: Lo sé, lo sé querida, me encanta que comentes y espero no haberte decepcionado mucho con los capítulos anteriores. Qué bueno que te haya gustado este y espero que te guste el siguiente también. Un beso.**

**Amy de Grandchester: (INBOX)**

**Elizabeth: Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el relato y no te preocupes. No pienso dejar así las cosas, los problemas están para resolverlos y todavía queda muuucho por resolver en esta historia. Besos a ti también!**


	13. ¿Alguna vez termina?

**Mis Queridas lectoras:**

**UN MILLÓN DE DISCULPAS POR LA DEMORA**

**Verán, estuve de viaje y no tenía tiempo para escribir, pero gracias a Dios regresé llena de ideas.**

**En sus reviews me percaté de que algunas tuvieron la impresión de que había terminado la historia, bien NO FUE ASÍ. Pero les aseguro que leí y releí el capítulo 12 y llegué a la conclusión de que realmente el final, parece un cierre de historia. No se preocupen, lo cambiaré para que no haya más confusiones, (sólo el final).**

**En fin, como es usual aquí están las respuestas para los comentarios que no pude responder por INBOX:**

**Guest (reitero, pon tu nombre en el siguiente comentario): Gracias por comentar. Sisi actualizare lo más pronto posible.**

**patyalice: Bueno, comprobarás con esto que no dejé la historia colgada :) y te aseguro como les aseguré a las demás que no pienso hacerlo, así que; que disfrutes el capítulo!**

**Azucena: Hola linda! Lo siento pero no me llegó tu dirección, me puedes escribir a aletoha_97 desde tu correo y yo responderé lo que gustes. Y no, no voy a dejar de actualizar la historia hasta terminarla. Si se da el remoto caso de que no pueda seguir escribiendo, les avisaré a todas y presentaré mis disculpas, pero realmente muy poco probable que pase. :D Espero que te guste este capítulo!**

**Capítulo 13: ¿Alguna vez termina?**

-No, no, no. De nuevo por favor.- repitió el maestro demostrando su infinita paciencia.

Y era de esperarse. Eliza en realidad estaba haciéndolo terrible. Tal vez en la audición se había sentido inspirada, audaz... poseída por el demonio, pero daba igual. Ahora su interpretación de Julieta sacaba a la luz su poco talento y aptitud para el dominio escénico, en resumen era una catástrofe.

Estaban haciendo la escena en la que Romeo visitaba a Julieta y le susurraba versos románticos, mientras ella escuchaba desde el balcón. Pero vaya que estaban demorando. Habían estado practicando esa escena toda la tarde. El maestro le repetía como debía moverse, qué gestos debía hacer y ella aseguraba que lo entendía todo. Pero se ponía a actuar y... hizo que todos dudaran de su capacidad de comprensión.

Terry hacía lo mejor que podía. Bueno en realidad no. En su interior sentía que se iba a echar a reír en cualquier momento. Y es que ver a Eliza con esa voz chillona y irritante tratando de repetir patéticamente las líneas del libreto era todo un espectáculo. Y pensar que en la audición, la había visto tan suelta... tan... talentosa. Pero que ciego podía ser.

_-Oh Romeo, ¿Dónde estás que no te observo?-_

_-_VEO.- insistió el maestro.- Eliza querida, ¿Estás segura de que estudiaste el libreto?- encarando una ceja.

-Sí maestro, lo debo haber leído al menos cien veces. Ayer recité todas mis líneas de la obra como tres veces.- muy exaltada. Era obvio que este ensayo iba de mal en peor.

-Bueno... tal vez debas leerlo un par de veces más. Continuaremos mañana.- dirigiéndose a todos los actores a lo cuál estos empezaron a retirarse.- Y Eliza, dale un par de leídas extras a esta escena en particular.-

-Sí maestro.- dijo algo decepcionada. Mathew tenía razón. Era muy difícil llegar a interpretar impecablemente a un personaje.

Terry salió apresurado del teatro. No quería pasar un minuto más sin Candy.

-¡Terry espera!- llamó una voz acercándose, que para el pesar de Terry, era la voz de Eliza.

-¿Qué?-

-Mira hoy mi interpretación no estuvo muy buena que digamos.-

-Sí, espero que la mejores para mañana.- respondió rápido para irse.

-¡Pero espera!- tomándolo del hombro esta vez.

-¿Qué quieres?- volteó muy irritado. Realmente esta chica se ponía muy insoportable cuando quería.

-Por favor, tú eres un muy buen actor y... bueno esperaba que me ayudaras con un par de clases, ya sabes, para mejorar la obra.-

Terry no pudo evitar sentirse un poco halagado. Siempre le habían enorgullecido los buenos comentarios sobre su actuación. Pero no iba a demostrárselo a Eliza.

-Lo siento no puedo. Tengo mucho que hacer.-

-Oh vamos, sólo será por un par de días. Estoy segura de que tu quieres que la obra sea un éxito tanto como yo.-

_Maldición me agarró. _Terry no podía negarse ante aquella declaración. Era totalmente cierta, ¿Quién no querría que su obra salga bien? Eliza acababa de cerrarle todas las posibles salidas a esa indeseable situación.

-¡Eliza apresúrate!- gritó de repente una voz desde un automóvil, que Terry reconoció.- ¡Tienes que ir a tus clases de actuación con Mathew, ya sabes como se pone el marica cuando llegas tarde!-

-Yy... ya voy.- dijo Eliza apretando los dientes. Genial. Neil las cagó.

-Pues parece que ya tienes suficiente ayuda.- argumentó Terry sonriendo de lado. Las tretas de Eliza tarde o temprano se descubrían por sí solas... o por la culpa de Neil.

-Adiós.- se despidió indignada. Neil iba recibir un largo y doloroso castigo por eso.

* * *

><p>-Y, ¿Qué tal estuvo el ensayo?- preguntó el joven Leagan.<p>

-Solo maneja y cállate-

-Parece que no te fue muy bien hermana. Y te voy advirtiendo que cada vez me gusta menos tu actitud.-

-Neil no tienes derecho de hablarme de actitudes, solo olvídalo y maneja que estoy cansada y quiero terminar esta clase con Mathew lo antes posible.-

-Como digas Eliza-Doña-Educación.-

Neil estaba de mal humor también y no tenia la menor intención de empeorar las cosas con su hermana. La mañana no había ido excelente exactamente.

_Flashback_

_Neil estaba en si enojado desde que se levanto. El desayuno frustrado era hoy día y se le había olvidado por completo cancelarlo. Ahora tenia que hacer todo un buffet para su futura novia y el supuesto hombre que tenia de descartar del cuadro para que el y Candy y pudieran casarse. Tuvo que despachar a todo el personal de la cocina lo cual le tomo aproximadamente media hora. Luego le dijo a una de las mucamas que cuando llegaran sus invitados le avisara inmediatamente._

_No sabia nada acerca de cocinar. Diablos. Haciendo uso de sus instintos culinarios (los cuales no tenia) se dirigió a la cocina dispuesto a hacer un pastel. No debía ser muy difícil Había tomado clases de cocina cuando tenia diez anos en vez de ir a clases de tiro. Matar animales le parecía inhumano. Por supuesto que ese era un secreto bien guardado y ni muerto lo diría. Tenia una reputación que cuidar. _

_Entonces se dispuso a agregar los ingredientes cuando alguien toco la puerta. Sin haber visto el reloj que hora marcaba las ocho y quince de la mañana se quito el delantal dispuesto a abrir la puerta. Pero no contaba con que la mucama la abriría primero y le daría directamente en la nariz._

_-...señor Neil la señorita Candy y el señor Terr...- _

_-Mi nariz...- decía mientras se la sobaba tirando en el suelo. Tan fuerte había sido el impacto que cuando lo golpeo lo mando al suelo sobre su trasero. _

_-Como lo siento amo Neil, déjeme ayudarlo.- dijo la mucama claramente preocupada. Todos en la casa estaban familiarizados con los arranques de furia del señorito Neil._

_-No me...- iba a empezar a regañarla y a insultarla cuando vio a Candy con una vestido lila hermoso hasta el suelo, lo que resaltaba sus ojos verdes con un collar de esmeraldas que Terry le había comprado... y justamente ese maldito la sostenía de la cintura. -No me ayudes querida Mary, te ensuciaras el delantal solo por ayudarme a levantarme de una caída insignificante.- dijo en el tono mas educado posible, sin perder un poco de autoridad en él. La pobre mucama estaba simplemente petrificada. Neil el rey-de-los-esnobs-Leagan estaba siendo amable. Y ella creía que el mundo no podía ser mas raro o sorprendente._

_-Me... me retiro amo.-_

_Candy y Terry seguían parados en la puerta. Solo que ahora Terry abrazaba a Candy protectoramente y esta temblaba en sus brazos escondiendo su delicado rostro en el pecho varonil de su novio._

_-Candy... -dijo Neil- Candy no llores por mi, solo fue una golpiza y mira, no estoy sangrando, todo esta bien...- repitió el idiota ingenuo, a lo que Terry respondió con una carcajada fuerte y temible, soltando a Candy y mostrando el rostro de esta, que estaba rojo de la risa. Ambos reían parados frente en la puerta frente a un cada vez mas morado del enojo Neil._

_-Lo... lo siento- dijo Candy recuperándose- es solo que... no es lo que piensas... no es tu caída... es que es la primera vez que te vemos actuar realmente cordial.-_

_-Si, ¿A que se debe este cambio "señorito Neil?"- pregunto Terry que ya había recuperado la compostura._

_-No es ningún cambio act... Terry.- gruño Neil aguantándose una buena para no intentar agarrarlo a patadas. Aunque obviamente solo podría intentarlo.- No sabia que vendrían tan temprano.- comento Neil, tratando de desviar el tema._

_-¿Temprano? Es tarde. Nos citaste a las ocho y ya van a ser las ocho y media.-_

_-¿De verdad?- Neil miro al reloj y efectivamente, eran las ocho y veintisiete.- Lo siento, me quede en una gala de caridad ayer hasta muy entrada la noche y bueno estaba tan cansado que creo que me levante un poco tarde.- mintió. Aunque la parte de la fiesta era cierta, lo de la caridad... bueno a menos que los organizadores hayan donado algo recientemente, no tenia nada que ver._

_-¿Así? Porque si mal no recuerdo te vi salir de la casa de Edith Anderson con una chica. Dime, ¿Dejar una fiesta a las ocho de la noche es muy tarde para ti?-_

_-No.- maldición Terry las cagaba todas. Pero no iba a demostrar su derrota en frente de Candy- La verdad es que ella era mi acompañante de la noche, porque iba a ir a dos fiestas. La primera era de Edith y la otra era de la caridad.- ¡Listo! Ahora no podría objetar mas.-_

_-Como sea, ¿Dónde esta ese maravilloso desayuno que Candy me dijo que harías o mandarías a hacer en mi opinión? Muero de hambre.-_

_-Terry no seas maleducado.- corrigió de pronto Candy que había permanecido en silencio hasta el momento.- Lo siento Neil, Terry a veces es un poco grosero. Muéstranos la comida que dijiste que prepararías estoy segura de que salio deliciosa.- _

_Y eso fue todo. Acababan de descubrirlo. Maldición ¿Qué haría ahora? La única salia que veía era decir la verdad pero... eso no era propio de él, tarde o temprano tenia que salir ganando, siempre, de hecho. Bueno un poco de honestidad para llegar a Candy no le hace daño a nadie, pensó - La verdad, es que no tuve tiempo de hacerla porque... porque... tuve que ayudar con los fondos de la fiesta de caridad ayer en la noche y como ya dije me quede hasta tarde... lo siento mucho, perdí la noción del tiempo y bueno realmente llegué inmensamente cansado a casa... es que los necesitados son primero...-_

_-Oh Neil no te preocupes...- dijo Candy comprensiva. Por mas que le costara, tenia que admitir que Neil estaba demostrando ser una mucho mejor persona de lo que ella jamas hubiera pensado._

_-Bueno supongo que ahí quedaron las cosas.- dijo Terry sin poder evitar un tono de satisfacción. Al parecer Neil había cancelado la cita del desayuno sin ninguna ayuda.- Candy preciosa, nos espera mi desayuno gourmet en mi cuarto del hotel.- dijo ofreciéndole su brazo, como todo un caballero y de paso pavoneándose frente a Neil, porque el SÍ sabía cocinar._

_Candy no supo hacer más que tomar el brazo de Terry y despedirse._

_-Adiós Neil, estoy muy apenada por lo del desayuno. En serio. Podemos almorzar o cenar otro día, si quieres.- Y ahí está. Otra vez la generosidad de Candy pasaba los límites, pensó Terry. ¿No podía sólo limitarse a despedirse y agradecer la buena intención? Bueno esa es una de las cosas propias de Candy. A veces su infinita bondad hacia otros, al odioso de Neil en este caso, lo sacaba de quicio. Maldición realmente era celoso._

_-Por supuesto Candy.- ¡Maravilloso! pensó Neil. Ahora tenía otra oportunidad para asegurar su futuro._

_Fin del Flashback_

* * *

><p>Llegaron al hotel y estaba nevando. Candy tuvo que prácticamente cargar a Terry hasta el cuarto. El estúpido se olvidó su abrigo en el teatro. Llegaron y Terry se quito las prendas de arriba para no seguir congelado; y estaba empezando a quitarse el pantalón cuando reparó en algo. Candy lo miraba fijamente. Pero por más que quisiera Terry no podía adivinar que significaba su expresión.<p>

-¿Ocurre algo, linda?- _Estas más bueno que el pan. Eso es lo que ocurre._

_-_No, no pasa nada.- pudo articular la rubia después de unos segundos.

-Mírate- dijo su novio caminando hacia ella todavía con el torso desnudo, demostrando su envidiable cuerpo.- Estas cubierta de nieve, te va a dar un resfriado. Y créeme, soy tan buen doctor como Neil es cocinero.- dijo quitándole el abrigo, para descubrir que debajo de ella no tenía nada más que una blusa transparente. Tan transparente que Terry pudo ver (una vez más) las provocativas curvas de su novia. Tragó grueso y empezó a desabotonarle la blusa también. Candy simplemente se dejó llevar. por cada caricia y beso que Terry posaba sobre su cuerpo. De repente se detuvo.

-¿Así fuiste al teatro?- dijo muy seco.

-Todas mis otras blusas estaban sucias, no tenía que ponerme. Pero descuida no me quité el abrigo ni un minuto.- dijo ella tratando de calmarlo. Obviamente a Terry no le hubiera gustado la idea de Candy paseándose a plena luz del día con una blusa tan traslúcida.- Si no hasta ahora.- dijo provocativamente, a lo que Terry respondió con una simple sonrisa y dejó que Candy lo besara esta vez. No sabía porque y probablemente nunca lo averiguaría, pero cada vez que la besaba, se sentía diferente, cada vez era nuevo y mejor.

Sus besos más intensos cada vez, despertaron una desesperación que no conocían de sentirse, de tocarse, de amarse. Se quitaron la ropa rápidamente y sin dejar de besarse Terry recorría con los dedos su delicado cuerpo, y al llegar a las piernas, tomándola por sorpresa la cargó, como la primera vez, pero ahora y dejó que Candy se sostuviera con ellas alrededor de su cintura y la llevó hasta la cama, aunque estaban a sólo dos pasos de ella. Terry estaba más que consciente que ella se entregaba por completo a él, por eso quería que cada vez fuera mejor. Empezaron a moverse con un vaivén increíble y Candy no pudo evitar gemir de placer con cada impulso y a Terry le pareció el sonido más maravilloso del mundo. Dejó que ella se posara sobre él y dominara todo el acto. Era una visión deliciosa verla moverse sobre él como si danzara suavemente y lo besara el mismo tiempo. Sí Candy, era y sería siempre la mujer más bella y provocadora que Terry hubiera conocido jamás. Cuando terminaron se quedaron echados mirándose como si estuvieran en una dimensión diferente y no hubiera nada ni nadie más que ellos, Candy sonriendo, con su rostro posado sobre el hombro de Terry susurrándole lo mucho que lo amaba mientras le acariciaba el pecho y éste rodeándola su delicado cuerpo con ambos brazos uno en su cadera repasando sus hermosas curvas con sus dedos y el otro como almohada bajo su cabeza, sintiéndose el idiota más suertudo del mundo enredando sus dedos en su rubio cabello. Ante tanta belleza Terry no pudo contenerse más y tomo la iniciativa esta vez posándose él sobre ella y acariciándola y besándola frenéticamente, Candy respondiendo a todos su gestos demostrando que ella lo ansiaba tanto como él. Pasaron toda la noche sin dejar de amarse.

* * *

><p>-Pe<em>rr<em>o no entiendo.- argumento un sorprendido y confundido Paschenko. Quien hubiera creído que un ser tan perturbadoramente grande y temible, podía llegar a comportarse como un niño de cinco años.

-Es simple querido tío. El terco de Terry no va a renunciar a ella por mí, y si lo hace será cuando estemos viejos y tú estés felizmente enterrado en tu ataúd.-

_A la hora que te das cuenta, _pensó Marcel apoyado en una pared de la sala con los brazos cruzados. _Es como un sueño _sonreía, aunque no lo suficiente para que su hija se diera cuenta de su satisfacción.

La confusión de Paschenko era totalmente comprensible. Susana había venido de improviso a la casa, los había reunido en la sala, y les acababa de decir que abortarían el plan que habían diseñado. Sí, era como un sueño hecho realidad. Ahora podrían vivir como padre e hija con sus nuevas identidades, viajar por el mundo, tal vez Susana podría estudiar para ser maestra como siempre quiso...

-Necesito quitar a Candy del mapa.-

_Quizás dije lo del sueño demasiado rápido._ pensó ahora malhumorado. Al parecer su hija quería abortar el plan para llevar a cabo otro más cruel y radical.

-¿Cómo piensas lograr eso?- intervino Marcel rompiendo el silencio que se había formado después de lo que había dicho la rubia.

-Bueno, ¿Ustedes solían ser asesinos en seria de la mafia no es así?- dijo con esa sonrisa diabólica que se había vuelto muy común en Susana en la últimas semanas.

-Ni sueñes que vamos a matar a una niña inocente.- repuso Marcel más enojado que nunca. Jamás se le habría ocurrido que Susana pudiera llegar a ser tan despiadada.

-Bien, no lo soñaré, simplemente lo harán. Porque soy su jefa y porque les pago para ello.-

Ante ello no podía objetar. Pero con Candy muerta, Susana tenía más posibilidades de conseguir que Terry se enterrara en su dolor y se rehusara a abrir su corazón a alguien más, en vez de buscar un hombro femenino en el cuál llorar.

-¿Cómo justifica_rr_emos su mue_rr_te?- dijo Paschenko que al parecer por fin había captado el nuevo plan de Susana.

-Tiene razón. Si Candy muere, la policía buscara a un culpable en personas que probablemente la desprecien o la hayan despreciado, y créeme eso en algún punto nos va relacionar con ella.-

-Sí, ya había pensado en eso.- dijo Susana despreocupadamente. _Nada se le escapa a mi hija. Eso lo sacó de mí._- Tengo entendido que la familia Leagan está emparentada con Candy, y al parecer Eliza, la "nueva" Julieta, siempre estuvo enamorada de Terry. Razón de sobra para... encontrar a la culpable perfecta.-

-¿Y no te preocupa que al desaparecer Candy, Eliza pudiera entrar en el cuadro?- dijo Marcel escéptico.

-No, Terry la aborrece. Lo sé porque cuando estrenamos una obra en Chicago, ella se le acercó y Terry le trató con semejante indiferencia que me hizo dudar de su amabilidad natural.-

Marcel miró a Paschenko buscando su aprobación, y éste se encogió de hombros.

-Está bien lo haremos.-

Y Susana respondió con esa sonrisa diabólica una vez más.

* * *

><p>Albert estaba tan nervioso que temblaba con cada cosa que hacía. Bajó del auto y tuvo que reunir todos su esfuerzos para parecer lo más calmado posible. Entró a la recepción y preguntó por el número de habitación en el que se hospedaban Terry y Candy. Al llegar allí, respiró hondo y toco la puerta. Al abrirle la puerta, Albert se sorprendió al ver a Candy vestida con nada más que una bata de dormir. Olvidaba que ya no era una niña sino una hermosa e inteligente mujer, pero él siempre la vería con ojos paternos, por lo que le tomó un tiempo acostumbrarse a ése panorama.<p>

-¡Albert!-sonrió Candy- ¡Qué sorpresa!, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías? Habría preparado algo.- dijo haciéndolo pasar.

Albert se sentía culpable ante la amabilidad ingenua de Candy, cuando en realidad venía a disculparse por el daño que había estado a punto de hacerles a ella y a Terry.

Terry salió de repente del cuarto ya vestido para ir a ensayar cuando vio a Albert, y sintió el desesperante impulso de agarrarlo a golpes. Pero se contuvo al recordar que Candy estaba presente y se limitó a fulminarlo con la mirada y a ignorar por completo su presencia. A Candy, naturalmente le pareció una conducta de lo más extraña por lo que regaño a Terry.

-¿Qué pasa amor?, ¿No vez que Albert ha venido a visitarnos?-

Albert, para evitar la evidente discusión que estaba a punto de surgir, puso su mano en el hombro de Candy dispuesto a explicarlo todo y de inmediato ella percibió que había algo que los dos hombres presentes en la habitación sabían y ella no.

-Muy bien, van a explicarme que diablos está pasando aquí.- dijo muy molesta. Siempre había detestado las situaciones en las que era excluida del tema, y esta era una de esas situaciones.

-Será mejor que te sientes, cariño.- dijo Terry, abatido al no poder evitar lo obvio que iba a pasar. Albert iba a revelarle su verdadera identidad y él la perdería para siempre. Al menos tenía como hermoso recuerdo la noche que acababan de disfrutar. Lo atesoraría por siempre.

-Para comenzar,- dijo Albert como si quisiera resaltar algún aspecto positivo que pudiera mejorar la embarazosa situación- quiero que quede claro, que lo que hice fue por egoísmo y por amor y que me arrepentiré el resto de mi vida.

Tanto Candy como Terry pusieron expresiones de asombro y confusión. Candy porque seguía sin entender de qué cojones hablaba, y Terry porque Albert acababa de decir lo contrario a lo que él esperaba.

-Bueno Terry imagino que Candy te contó acerca de Likola.- pero al ver duda en el rostro de Terry, Albert comprendió que Candy había sido más discreta de lo esperado. Se sintió orgulloso de ella y también percibió un atisbo de dolor que creía haber superado después del entierro de Likola. _Concéntrate Albert _pensó.

Le relató toda la historia a Terry y éste a su vez, fue suavizando su expresión dura y severa a una comprensiva e incluso compasiva. Cuando llegó a la parte de la muerte de Likola, de la que al parecer Candy no estaba enterada ya que soltó un grito ahogado y empezó a llorar, también sintió cómo las lágrimas amenazaban con salirse de sus ojos. Pero decidió guardar la compostura por Candy y la rodeó con el brazo mientras ella seguía sollozando. Albert miró a Terry y se disculpó por haberle causado tanto dolor y problemas en los últimos días, explicándole la conversación que había tenido la con la Tía Abuela sobre la fortuna de los Andley, aunque Candy no oía nada, porque seguía gimiendo en los brazos de Terry.

Entonces él comprendió absolutamente todo. El Albert con el que había estado tratando los últimos días, no era el Albert normal; sino un hombre enamorado y desesperado por buscar un lugar mejor para él y su esposa. Terry lo analizó silenciosamente y descubrió que no podía culpar a Albert, al menos no totalmente, pues tal vez él hubiera hecho lo mismo si la situación se hubiera presentado para él y Candy.

Pero había una cosa de la que no había hablado todavía. El parentesco de Candy con esa familia rica. Terry no estaba seguro si preguntárselo o no, pero decidió que tal vez no tendría otra oportunidad.

-Albert- llamó con una voz conciliadora y una mirada que a todas luces mostraba su condolencia y arrepentimiento por el trato que le había dado.

Albert reparó en ello y sonrió de lado melancólicamente, porque obviamente todavía le pesaba el recuerdo de la muerte de Likola.

-Dime Terry.-

-¿Qué me dices de... los Crawley?-

-Oh.- dijo Albert recordando repentinamente la información que le había dicho a Terry en su último encuentro.- Bueno, la parte del compromiso matrimonial con las Andley era falso, como imaginarás.- respondió y lo que Candy controlando sus lágrimas levantó la cabeza hasta entonces apoyada en los brazos de Terry y lo miró desconcertada.

-¿Quiénes son los Crawley?, ¿Y de qué compromiso hablas?-

-Bueno Candy... - comenzó Albert e inició el relato que estaría a punto de cambiar las vidas de Candy y Terry. Al terminar ambos no sabían si pedirle a Albert que les aclarara un millón de dudas... o llevarlo al hospital más cercano para que lo traten por demencia senil temprana. Lo último parecía poco probable ya que el hombre parecía estar dentro de sus cabales. Pero... ¿Cómo asimilar semejante cambio que les acababan de plantear? ¿Cómo evitar tener que tomar una decisión trivial para el futuro de ambos? Esto era muy complicado. Demasiado.


	14. El pasado, te vuelve a encontrar

**QUERIDÍSIMAS LECTORAS/ES:**

**Lo sé, lo sé, no merezco su afecto por esta historia después de haberla dejado colgada tanto tiempo. No me atrevo a pensar que alguien lo va a leer si quiera. **

**Bueno está demás decir que todo el año pasado, mi último año del colegio, apenas me dejó tiempo para pensar en Candy & Terry. Pero jamás salió de mi mente y nunca me hubiera atrevido a dejarlo así por así. Finalmente ahora en mis vacaciones, antes de empezar la universidad, pude dedicarme a desarrollar la historia.**

**Cuelgo éste capítulo no con la esperanza de que comenten o algo, sino de que estos grandiosos personajes les puedan sacar un pequeña sonrisa de nuevo. Espero les guste "el regreso" jajajaja.**

**Bueno como siempre aquí pongo las respuestas a los comentarios que aún sin actualizar tuvieron la amabilidad de dejarme:**

**Goshy: Cómo estás linda? Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado mi fic, espero que te guste éste capítulo. Jajajaja y tienes toda la razón lo emocionante aún está por venir.**

**lupita1797: Awww siempre espero impaciente tus comentarios lupita, aunque tarde, bueno tardísimo, aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Besos y abrazos!**

**liz: Bueno decirte la verdad sobre esto, arruinaría toda la trama, no crees? Jajajaja espero que te guste el resto de la historia.**

**DJ de Andrew: Jajajajaja me encanta tu entusiasmo! Bueno respecto a las parejas... eso aún está por verse. Disfruta el capítulo!**

**Anita: Hola querida, debo decir que tu comentario me dejó mucho que pensar para éste capítulo. Me halaga que te hayas dado el tiempo para escribirme. He tomado en cuenta todo lo has escrito. Para empezar sí mi manera de escribir es actual y realmente tratar de imitar el estilo del guión de la serie sería mentirme a mi misma como escritora. Con respecto a los personajes, bueno la verdad es por eso que escribí éste fic, para poder ir más allá de la magia que les daba la pantalla, no dejar a los buenos como buenos y los malos como malos, y creo que eso le da más realismo, pero sí trato de mantenerme firme a los principios con que estos personajes fueron creados. Con respecto al vocabulario... puede que me haya pasado un poco, pero oye, por algo el fic está en Rated: K+. Bueno de todas maneras realmente me diste para pensar y te agradezco mucho el haber escrito. Ojalá te guste el capítulo. Besos!**

**clauseri: Jajajajaja me alegro que te gustara el título de éste capítulo. Dime que piensas del titulo de éste otro. Y sí si pienso terminar esta historia no te preocupes. Un abrazo enooorme!**

**Guest: (Porfii pon tu nombre en el comentario aunque sea :D) Creo que eres la primera/o chileno/a que lee esto jajaja ojala te guste el capitulo. Un beso!**

**siboney: Seguro el video está buenísimo, (el link debe estar mal, no puedo verlo) pero por favor, HAS PUBLICIDAD EN OTRO LADO. **

**Capítulo 14: El pasado, te vuelve a encontrar...**

-No es posible.- dijo Candy apenas oyó lo que Albert acababa de relatar.

-Lo es Candy.- dijo Terry con un tono fúnebre. Era un actor y no tenía una gran fortuna, pero por Dios que sabía perfectamente cómo se manejaban los escándalos de la alta sociedad. _Con un padre como el mío es casi imposible no saberlo._

-Pues no quiero tener nada que ver con ellos. Si _eran_ mi familia, como tu dices Albert, no me habrían abandonado en el hogar de Pony. No estoy diciendo que no adore ése lugar, pero ¿A qué niño le gustaría crecer como un huérfano?-

-Candy... no creo ser la persona más adecuada para explicarte lo que en realidad sucedió. Sólo puedo decirte que debes confiar en que ellos te aman y que te...-

-¿Por qué? Yo no quiero ser parte de esa familia. NO me interesa. Soy feliz con lo que tengo y todo su asqueroso y corrupto dinero no podrá comprarme.-

-Candy por una vez deja tu terquedad de un lado. No saques conclusiones antes de saber toda la verdad.-

-No necesito saber toda la verdad. Mira, puede que sean buenas personas como dices y puede que incluso tengas razón y me amen. Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que yo ya tengo toda una vida. Y lo que es más importante, no la cambiaría por nada del mundo. Ni siquiera por los lujos que su fortuna me pueda ofrecer.-

Albert la miró por unos segundos antes de responder. Sin duda aunque no eran parientes de sangre, ella había heredado su mismo desdén por las fortunas familiares que solían traer más problemas que beneficios. No pudo evitar recordar al joven Albert que se oponía rotundamente a ser identificado o tratado como el futuro heredero de los Andley. Por supuesto que la entendía. Sin explicación aparente sintió un atisbo de orgullo por aquella joven a la que tuvo el privilegio de llamar hija por tantos años, cuya rebeldía y encanto la ayudaron a superar grandes problemas.

-Te entiendo. Y ahora que lo pienso no me sorprende tanto tu reacción, pero por lo menos, acepta almorzar con ellos el miércoles de la próxima semana, ¿De acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo.-

-Terry tal vez deberías ir tú también.- dijo Albert, dirigiéndose al castaño esta vez.

-Lo pensaré.- respondió, no muy entusiasmado con la idea.

* * *

><p>-Apresúrate papá, el ensayo terminará pronto.-<p>

-Hija, intenta correr con un maletín lleno de libretas y papeles primero. Luego me apuras, ¿Sí?- replicó Marcel casi sin aliento.

Susana lo fulminó con la mirada.

Ser periodista era trabajo duro. Especialmente cuando tenías que aparentar que eras pobre y que por lo tanto ibas a pie a todos lados porque no podías comprar un automóvil.

-¿No sería mejor dejar todo esto como está? No vamos a llegar a ninguna parte.-

-No te atrevas a ponerte pesimista de nuevo. Has estado estorbando y repitiendo eso desde que comenzamos esto. No voy a permitir que tu falta de confianza arruine todo el plan. ¿Queda claro?-

-Queda claro que estas demente, paranoica y que necesitas un doctor cuanto antes.-

-Silencio...- dijo la rubia. Claramente no había escuchado eso último pues en esos precisos instantes, Terry salía del teatro y acaparaba toda su atención. -Muy bien es tu entrada hombre pesimista.- susurró la joven.

-Muy graciosa.- murmuró Marcel. - Disculpe... ¿Señor Grandchester?-

-¿Sí?- dijo el castaño volteando.

-Buenas tardes, quizá no me recuerde pero soy Robert Hamilton, y trabajo para la revista _Act and Theater...-_

_-_Ah sí me hizo una entrevista el otro día.- lo interrumpió.- mire no quiero ser descortés o desconsiderado pero realmente tengo prisa.-

-Oh no se preocupe, pero le agradecería mucho si me dijera cuando podemos terminar la entrevista que comenzamos el otro día en el parque.-

-Déjeme pensar... la verdad ahora no recuerdo todo mi horario, ¿Le parece si se lo mando en una carta?-

-Por supuesto señor Grandchester. Estaremos en contacto entonces.-

-Estupendo, hasta luego.-

-Adiós.- dijo no sólo Marcel sino Susana que había permanecido inadvertida para Terry hasta entonces.

Terry se le quedó mirando un momento pero luego le devolvió la despedida con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Neil estaba más elegante y guapo que de costumbre. Había que aceptarlo, era un patán pero uno muy atractivo.<p>

Mientras esperaba en la mesa del restaurante al que había invitado a almorzar a su, según él, futura esposa, se impacientaba por saber cuánto demoraría su vanidosa hermana en presentarse.

De repente llegó la flamante pareja, Terry vestido con un terno azul marino, un poco informal pero eso lo hacía ver más varonil que nunca, resaltando al mismo tiempo sus ojos azules. Candy por otro lado, era toda una visión, pero ¿cuándo no lo era? Llevaba un vestido si mangas de color verde agua y hecho de seda que caía suavemente sobre su delicada figura con un listón rosado pálido alrededor de su envidiable cintura. Y la mirada de adoración que Terry tenía sobre ella la hacía aún más radiante. _Bueno, nada que mis encantos no puedan cambiar _pensó Neil_._

Candy buscaba con la mirada a Neil y éste esperó a que reparara en su presencia. Terry miraba despreocupadamente a la barra de postres. Ambos se acercaron a la mesa y Neil se levantó para besar a Candy en la mejilla, pero su listo novio advirtió eso y se apresuró a estrecharle la mano antes de que Neil pudiera acercarse lo suficiente.

-Buenas tardes Neil.- dijo Terry muy frío pero cordial.

-Que tal.- respondió Neil con indiferencia.- Candy querida, ponte cómoda- dijo el moreno moviendo una silla, para después percatarse de que Terry ya había movido otra silla y que Candy ya se estaba sentando en ella. Ambos se miraron, Terry con una mirada triunfal y Neil con ira. Pero todavía tenía su plan loco de emergencia.

-¡Hola a todos!- se escucho una voz a lo lejos.

_Y hablando de locas..._ pensó Neil.

-Pero qué coincidencia, no sabía que estarían aquí.-

-¿Cómo estás Eliza?- dijo Candy amablemente.

-¡Hola Terry! Al parecer el teatro no es el único lugar en el que nos encontramos.- añadió la castaña ignorando por completo a Candy. Pero Terry no iba a permitir eso.

-Eliza, Candy te ha hecho una pregunta.-

-Bien, muy bien.- se limitó a decir.

_Algo anda mal aquí, _advirtió el actor. Neil de repente muy amable, milagrosamente sería una mejor palabra; y Eliza más ridícula y sociable que de costumbre conmigo... Esto no está bien.

-¿Terry?- la dulce voz de Candy lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Dime cariño-

-Te toca ordenar algo.- repuso la rubia.

Sólo entonces se percató de que había un mozo en frente de ellos con el lapicero sobre su libreta escribiendo frenéticamente las ordenes de Neil.

-Creo que sólo tomaré un café.- dijo desganadamente.

-Vaya este es un día histórico. Es la hora del almuerzo y a ti sólo te apetece un café.- dijo Candy con un sonrisa divertida, que a Terry se le antojaba deliciosa.

Pero su billetera lo regresó a la realidad. Recordó que el teatro no le había pagado ése mes todavía. Un pequeño percance debido al incidente con Susana y el retraso de la obra. Bueno realmente quería ahorrar para por fin poder mudarse a una casa con Candy o por lo menos un departamento más grande. Terry se disculpó y le susurró todo esto a Candy. A lo cuál ella le sonrío y dijo en voz alta.

-Pero querido, Neil va a pagar el almuerzo.-

Ante esto Terry no pudo hacer otra cosa que ruborizarse ligeramente. Lo que Neil no tardó en notar. Por fin podía incomodar al castaño detestable con algo que a él le sobraba y a Terry le faltaba: dinero. Fue el turno de Neil, mostrarse triunfal esta vez.

Pero Terry usando su innegable astucia que le había servido tantos años en Inglaterra, recobró su elegante postura y con una sonrisa maliciosa dijo:

-De pronto tengo mucha hambre. De entrada me gustaría un plato de ostras sazonadas con aceite de oliva italiano; como principal, dos platos de langosta con ensalada griega y rodajas de lomo fino de guarnición. Una botella de _Château la Siroque _del '47 para brindar por supuesto. Oh y luego traiga por favor la carta de postres.-

Neil estaba a punto de dejar sin protagonista a la obra de su hermana. ¿Acaso este idiota había osado pedir los platos más caros de la carta? Esto no se iba a quedar así.

Pero el mozo ya se había retirado con la extensa, _extensa_ orden de Terry.

* * *

><p>La carta de Dorothy era demasiado extraña. Y eso lo ponía más nervioso.<p>

_"No puedo decirle en una carta lo que ha pasado. Le pido que venga a verme cuanto antes" _había escrito al final.

Albert no podía pensar en algo peor después de la muerte de su esposa. ¿Qué podía ser peor que la muerte de Likola? Pero el sonido de la puerta lo distrajo.

-Disculpa que te moleste tío, ¿Tendrás un minuto?-

-Por supuesto Anthony.-

Anthony dudó un momento y se sentó frente a él. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero de su boca no brotaba palabra alguna. Y así se pasaron unos extensos minutos...

-Entonces... ¿Quieres hablar luego?- sugirió Albert.

-No, no es eso... es que no sé como explicártelo.-

-Bueno encuentra una manera, por que me has pedido un minuto y el tiempo esta corriendo jovencito.-

Anthony encaró un ceja confundido.

-Es broma hijo. Dime que pasa.-

El joven tomo aire.

-Hace días que no veo a Candy.-

-Aja... - dijo Albert esperando algo más. Pero de nuevo nada llegó.- ...Está viva si es lo que te preocupa.-

-No juegues conmigo. No ha venido a verme y sabes bien que no puedo acercarme a ella o corro el riesgo de que Terry haga otra de sus escenitas.-

-Bueno, pero ¿qué esperas que haga? ¿La secuestro y la traigo aquí a la fuerza para que pase toda la semana encerrada en la casa que legalmente le pertenece, y tenga tiempo de calidad contigo?-

-¿Se puede?- dijo con un toque de esperanza.

-Anthony...-

-Lo siento.- respondió desilusionado.- Es sólo que me inquieta saber si todavía siente algo por mí. Si debería buscarla o ver alguna otra manera de acercarme a ella.-

Albert lo miró por unos instantes preocupado por la cordura de su sobrino... o la falta de ella.

-Anthony, respecto a lo de Candy. Lo que dije acerca de ayudarte con ella... no está bien muchacho.-

-Pero tu dijiste...-

-Lo sé, lo sé- interrumpió- pero no está bien separar a dos personas tan enamoradas y tú más que nadie debería entender eso.-

-Lo sé.- dijo Anthony esta vez- pero dime tío, ¿Cómo renuncias a la persona que elegiste para toda la vida desde el momento en la viste? Tú no puedes saber nada de eso.-

-Sé más sobre eso de lo que piensas. Mira, si realmente la quieres...-

-La amo.- respuso él.

-Esta bien, si realmente la amas, dejarás su relación con Terry en paz.-

-¿Y qué hay del acuerdo con los Crawley?-

-¿Quién te contó sobre eso?-

-La tía abuela mencionó un par de cosas sin querer durante la cena. ¿Es cierto? ¿Ella es su heredera?-

-No debió hacerlo, y ése "sin querer" me suena a "a propósito". En fin es cierto, ella es su heredera. Pero el hecho de que yo la haya adoptado presenta un problema pues eso también la convierte en mi heredera e imagino que todo se reduce a si ella está dispuesta a anular mi adopción y adoptar su nuevo nombre y familia o seguir siendo una Andley.-

-Quién lo hubiera dicho. Creció como una huérfana y ahora resulta que es la futura dueña de las dos fortunas más grandes de América.-

-Candy es muchas cosas pero jamás materialista. Ella nunca pondría el dinero primero.-

-Es una de las muchas cosas que adoro sobre ella.-

-Sí bueno, como te dije depende completamente de ella.-

-Pero si elige ser una Crawley, tendría que comprometerse con un Andley. Osea yo.-

-Candy está al tanto de eso. Y si te soy sincero dudo mucho que quiera renunciar al estilo de vida que tiene ahora. Yo no lo haría.-

-Nada es seguro aún.-

-Anthony, no quiero ser yo quien te lo diga, pero si Candy no te ha buscado o ha tratado de comunicarse contigo es porque no está interesada por retomar la relación que tuvieron. Ella ha seguido con su vida y es tiempo de que tu hagas lo mismo.-

Anthony, bajó la cabeza y pareció meditar la sugerencia de su tío por unos segundos. Segundos que parecían una eternidad.

Luego cerró los ojos con fuerza como si estuviera dejando atrás su misma alma.

-¿Cómo lo hago?-

Albert sonrió orgulloso y aliviado al mismo tiempo. Anthony mostraba signos de gran madurez al tomar esa decisión, una madurez que hasta hace un par de semanas al mismo Albert le falló.

-Lo haremos juntos. No eres el único que debe dejar atrás a un ser querido...

* * *

><p>Candy llegó al hotel muy exhausta. Después de todo el hecho de ser enfermera significaba cuidar a pacientes enfermos. Incluso fuera del hospital...<p>

_Flashback_

_-Disculpen un momento tengo que hablar con el chef.- dijo cierto castaño._

_-¿Algo anda mal Neil?- dijo Eliza._

_-Oh no es nada, es sólo que de pronto a mi también se me antojó una langosta.- dijo retirándose con una sonrisa maliciosamente encantadora. Dejando a sus tres acompañantes con un silencio incómodo. Que por supuesto Terry rompió. _

_-Bueno al menos el princeso aprende de mi buen gusto.- alardeó el actor apoyando el cuello en sus manos._

_-Terry, compórtate.- lo regaño Candy, algo irritada y divertida a la vez._

_-Lo que tu digas cariño.- respondió juguetón._

_Eliza miraba con curiosidad a la pareja. El tener a Candy presente la ponía enojada, enojadísima de hecho. Pero nunca los había visto juntos. Terry era el mismo de siempre y al mismo tiempo totalmente diferente. Había un brillo en sus ojos cada vez que estos se posaban en Candy, un brillo que derretiría el corazón de cualquier chica. Pero Candy ignoraba esto ya que ella lo miraba con la misma adoración. _

_Terry seguía haciendo sus comentarios relativamente inmaduros pero al mismo tiempo era mas amable y gentil, como si Candy lo tuviera tan hipnotizado que el actor simplemente se olvidara de molestar a los demás con sus ocurrencias. _

_Cada vez que Neil pretendía ofenderlo, a Terry sólo lo importaba que Candy no se sintiera ofendida. En resumen, la pecosa hacía de este inglés, más caballero de lo que ya era._

_Eliza se preguntó si podría llegar a inspirar lo mismo en Terry. Pero al verlo con Candy se le hacía imposible la idea._

_-¿Eliza?- dijo la rubia._

_-¿Sí?-_

_-Sólo quería decirte que... estoy segura de que interpretarás a una magnífica Julieta. Aunque Terry no me ha dicho nada sobre sus ensayos, de verdad espero que todo salga de maravilla.-_

_Ante tal halago y con la mirada expectante de Terry sobre ella, la castaña no tuvo más remedio que decir..._

_-Gr...gracias.- aunque a regañadientes. _

_A lo que la rubia se limitó a responder con una sonrisa._

_Terry no podía estar más orgulloso de su tarzán pecosa. Hasta con la odiosa de Eliza se portaba de lo más amable. Aunque ella no se lo mereciera._

_De pronto Neil regresó con esa sonrisa maliciosa de nuevo. Pero Eliza lo conocía demasiado bien como para no darse cuenta de que su hermano estaba tramando algo. Para su sorpresa, el joven Legan se sentó tranquilamente, aunque manteniendo un atisbo de mirada triunfal sobre cierto ojiazul, cosa que este no pasó por alto. Pero Terry no iba a dejar que las miradas despectivas de Neil le arruinaran la velada._

_-Entonces Neil... ¿Pudiste convencer al chef?- preguntó Candy percibiendo la incomodidad entre su novio y su anfitrión._

_-Oh, sí querida. Bueno naturalmente se opuso en un comienzo, pero no era nada que mis encantos no pudieran arreglar... si sabes a lo que me refiero.- dijo guiñándole el ojo, seductor._

_Pero Candy sólo se le quedó mirando con los ojos entrecerrados por unos segundos, para luego decir:_

_-Eh... no la verdad no Neil...- inocentemente, haciendo que su guapo novio casi se atorara con el vino mientras evitaba reírse.-¿Terry he dicho algo gracioso?- susurró la pecosa, aun más confundida._

_-No... no amor. Es solo que me sorpren__de que no hayas notado los "encantos" de Neil.- con evidente sarcasmo.- ¿O será que no existen?- _

_-Que tú no tengas noción de lo que es el encanto varonil, no es mi problema.- respondió Neil ofendido, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no decir alguna grosería._

_-Que tu noción de ello sea un fajo de billetes, no es el mío.- atacó desinteresadamente el famoso actor._

_Y así se inició la batalla de miradas... bueno hasta que el mozo llegó con los platos de entrada. _

_-Unas ostras sazonadas con aceite de oliva italiano...-repitió mientras posaba el delicioso plato frente a Terry.- Panes al ajo con queso mozzarella...- para Candy.- Solomillo de vaca asturiana a la parrilla... - para Neil.- y...-mientras daba la vuelta a la mesa.-... langostinos...- dijo posando el plato con seis pequeños ejemplares.- en salsa de vinagreta de mang...- _

_Pero el grito de Eliza ahogó la voz del mozo. Y es que el manchar un vestido asquerosamente caro con vinagreta de mango, era peor que la muerte para ella. _

_-¡¿PERO COMO HAS PODIDO GRANDÍSIMO TORPE?!- dijo tratando de limpiar inútilmente la falda de su vestido rojo._

_-Cuánto lo siento señorita.. déjeme...-_

_-¡NO, AÚN NO LO SIENTES IDIOTA!¡ESTE VESTIDO VALE MÁS DE LO QUE TU GANAS EN UN MISERABLE AÑO!-_

_-¿Qué está pasando, aquí?- se oyó de pronto una voz acercándose, el mesero en jefe._

_-Pues parece que el joven mozo derramó un poco de la vinagreta en el vestido de la señorita.- dijo un comensal._

_-¡Lo arruinó completamente!- lloriqueó la castaña acusando con su dedo al mozo._

_-Vamos Eliza no es para tanto...- la calmó su hermano. _

_-Si a ti te gusta vestirte como indigente es tu problema Neil...- bramó indignada._

_-Eliza... no ganas nada gritando, además con un poco de agua estoy segura de que saldrá.- dijo Candy con una serenidad envidiable.- Vamos, yo te acompañaré.-_

_Eliza la miró y se dio cuenta de que todo el restaurante estaba pendiente de su reacción._

_-Iré yo sola, gracias.- dijo retirándose y dejando a todos respirando con alivio._

_-Larry, espérame en la cocina.- dijo el jefe.- Y les pido una disculpa, señorita, caballeros, el joven es nuevo aquí y no quisiera tener que despedirlo por un pequeño accidente.-_

_-Desde luego señor, no se preocupe.- respondió Terry comprensivo._

_-Excelente. Y en vista de que alteró tanto a la señorita, yo mismo los atenderé.-_

_Ante esto Neil abrió los ojos como platos._

_-¿Cómo?-_

_-Yo los atenderé esta tarde señor.- repitió._

_-Oh no, no es necesario...-_

_-Insisto señor. Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de lo ocurrido.- con una sonrisa muy cordial.- En un momento regreso con sus platos principales.- dicho esto se retiró._

_-...Maldición...- masculló Neil._

_-¿Qué pasa Neil?- preguntó la rubia._

_-¿Qué? Oh, nada, no es nada... eh... voy a ir a ver como está mi hermana.-_

_-Al fin solos.- suspiró Terry juguetón._

_-Oh Terry, ¿Nunca te tomas nada en serio?-_

_-¿Si tiene que ver con esos dos? No.-_

_Candy lo miró fingiendo enojarse pero luego ambos rieron mientras los otros comensales los miraban con curiosidad._

_Neil esperó a su hermana afuera del baño._

_-Espero que estés contenta.- le espetó cuando esta salió._

_-¿Cómo esperas que esté contenta con mi vestido así?-_

_-Me importa un bledo tu vestido, arruinaste todo mi plan.-_

_-Citándote hermano: me importa un bledo tu plan.-_

_-Que graciosa.-_

_-¿Y qué es lo que arruiné exactamente?-_

_-Mmf...- farfulló su hermano._

-_Vamos dime. De cualquier manera ya sabía que estabas tramando algo.-_

_El castaño la miró con incredulidad. Su hermana lo conocía mejor de lo que el pensaba._

_-De acuerdo.- se rindió- El mozo... el que te manchó el vestido...-_

_-Sí, ¿Qué pasa con él?- dijo Eliza incómoda._

_Neil la miró, aún decidiendo si decirle o no. Pero Eliza adivinó la respuesta más rápido._

_-¡¿Lo sobornaste a él?! No puede ser, Neil eres un idiota.-_

_-Pues tu eres una neurótica-busca-pleitos, que ha arruinado todo.- respondió cual crío de seis años ofendido._

_-Ya tranquilízate, tal vez aún puedas hacer algo para... a propósito, ¿Para que lo sobornaste exactamente?-_

_-Le... le pedí que le pusiera laxante a la langosta de Terry.-_

_-Y ahora no puedes saber si llegó a hacerlo.-_

_-Gracias al pequeño "teatrín" que armaste, no.-_

_Eliza pareció meditar esto, pero al ver la mancha que con todas su "habilidades" de lavandera no pudo sacar, dijo con frustración:_

_-Al diablo con tu plan. Yo voy a comer y tratar de disfrutar mi almuerzo. Tú puedes seguir cortándote las venas por tu arruinada broma barata.- rebatió mientras caminaba de regreso a su mesa._

_-Tan barata como tu vestido.- susurró el castaño furioso, mientras la seguía._

_Ya de vuelta en la mesa, el mesero en jefe les trajo las órdenes de cada uno._

_-¿Estás mejor Eliza?- inquirió la rubia mientras extendía la servilleta en su falda._

_-Lo estaré cuando compre un vestido nuevo mañana...- respondió con descaro.-... cuando Neil me lo compre.- corrigió._

_-Antes prefiero comprarle un teatro a Terry.- susurró nuevamente._

_-¿Qué dijiste Neil?- preguntó su hermana._

_-Nada hermanita... ¿Pero que nos pasa? Menos charla y más apetito señoritas.- dijo Neil de repente, ansioso por saber si habían conseguido envenenar la comida de Terry después de todo._

_Y dicho esto, los cuatro atacaron, digo empezaron a comer._

_-Entonces Terry,- dijo Neil luego de un rato- ¿Qué tal está la langosta?-_

_-Come y respóndete tu mismo, ¿O acaso no vez que nuestros platos son exactamente iguales?- dijo el ojiazul con descaro. Sin importar cuanto tratara de cambiar, para él Neil Legan nunca dejaría de ser un gusano odioso._

_Para sorpresa de todos, Neil no respondió ante lo que había dicho Terry. Ni siquiera parecía ofendido. Se limitó a seguir comiendo con inusual entusiasmo, esperando a que la fatal sustancia surtiera efecto._

_Y lo hizo._

_Veinte minutos después de que comenzaran a comer, un ruido extraño, un rugido, interrumpió el sonido de los cubiertos. _

_Y ése sonido, parecía provenir del estómago de cierto castaño. Cierto castaño con los ojos del mismo color._

_El rugido continuaba, seguido por un olor muy peculiar. Siendo la nariz de Eliza la primera víctima, al estar a lado de su hermano._

_-¿Te sientes bien Neil?- preguntó Candy, al ver las muecas torcidas de dolor que Neil trataba de ocultar._

_Eliza se llevó la servilleta a la nariz y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta... y empezó a reírse como una hiena... por un largo rato..._

_-Bueno... herman... hermanito...- dijo recuperando el aire.- por lo menos sabes que sí llegó a hacerlo...- y volvió a partirse de risa._

_Para esto Neil tenía el rostro rojo como una granada y presionaba su estómago con sus brazos._

_Terry no sabía si reírse de él o ayudar a Candy a llevarlo al hospital. Al final se decidió por ambas cosas._

_Entre risas la pareja ayudó a Neil a pararse y un fuerte olor inundó la zona en la que se encontraban._

_Eliza que seguía sentada en su silla, tirada mas bien, se limpió las lágrimas que brotaron de tanto reír y los acompañó._

_El coche de los Legan todavía no había llegado, pues era temprano todavía, así que sólo tenían el de Terry como medio de transporte. Eliza decidió tomar un taxi para avisar al médico de la familia y pedirle que fuera al hospital. Para escapar en realidad, pero a nadie le importó, si la castaña no era útil presente, ausente menos. _

_Candy guió a Neil hasta el aparcamiento mientras Terry pagaba la cuenta... con la billetera de Neil claro._

_-Hey, hey, cariño, ¿Qué haces?- la frenó el ojiazul cuando Candy se disponía a abrirle la puerta a Neil._

_-Tenemos que llevarlo al hospital.- argumentó la rubia._

_-Ni de broma llevaré a este... "aromatizante" andante en mi auto.-_

_-Está bien.- _

_-¿En serio?-_

_-Por supuesto. Dame las llaves del coche, yo lo llevaré y tu puedes caminar hasta nuestro hotel querido.- dijo la rubia fríamente._

_-Perdóname.- dijo al darse cuenta de su falta de consideración. Su Candy sólo estaba siendo aquello para lo que la habían entrenado. Una gran enfermera.- Anda sube, princeso pupu.- dijo dirigiéndose al dolorido castaño.- Mientras más rápido lleguemos mejor._

* * *

><p>El miércoles llegó más rápido de lo que Candy hubiera querido. No consiguió pegar un sólo ojo en toda la noche anterior. La ansiedad la mataba.<p>

Se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a Terry y tomó un baño. Se cambió y preparó el desayuno. Dejó a Terry durmiendo en su cuarto. No esperaba que la acompañara. No se atrevió a pedírselo. ¿Por qué hacerlo pasar por un momento tan humillante y doloroso? El conocer a las personas que querían arrebatarle la feliz vida que llevaban juntos lo mataría. No, no esperaba que la acompañara.

Se miró una vez más en el espejo. Había elegido un vestido turquesa con bordados de oro, que su novio le regalara la semana anterior. Simple pero adorable. Decidió dejar atrás las colas que la habían acompañado toda su infancia y se dejó el pelo suelto salvo por un prendedor, dorado también, que evitaba que mechones de su cabello rubio cayeran sobre su delicado rostro. Sí, estaba lista para conocer a su verdadera familia.

Estaba a punto de salir cuando la puerta de uno de los cuartos se abrió. Terry Grandchester, el actor de Nueva York más famoso del momento, lucía impecable. Un terno blanco que le recordaba a la pecosa a la fiesta blanca de Eliza que tuvieron en Escocia, con una corbata azul, resaltando como siempre sus atractivos ojos azules. El reloj de bolsillo de oro que su padre le regaló cuando cumplió trece años, el único regalo que conservaba. Una visión digna de un noble inglés.

Pero a Candy no le importó. Lo único que le importaba era que Terry estaba ahí a su lado y que, ni por mil laxantes que pudiera tomar Candy, se iría.

Terry se acercó a ella y la miró con ternura. Luego abrió la puerta y le ofreció su brazo a su novia.

-Es hora.- dijo él.

-Es hora.- confirmó ella.

Y caminaron lentamente por el pasillo hasta la entrada del hotel.

_Y yo estaba pensando quedarme aquí... que estúpido soy. _Pensaba el castaño mientras caminaba a tomando la mano de Candy, despertando la mirada de envidia de cualquiera que se les cruzara.

Pues no, Terry no se quedó en el hotel. Iba a ir con Candy a conocer a su familia. Les demostraría que no se las iba hacer fácil. Que nunca renunciaría a Candy, que estaba a la altura de cualquiera de ellos. Conocería a las personas que se proponían arruinar lo único perfecto en su vida... sería cortés por el bien de su pecosa... y cuando ésta no estuviera mirando, les daría la paliza de su vida.


	15. El principio del fin

**QUERIDAS LECTORAS/ES:**

**BUENO AQUÍ ESTÁ, LUEGO DE UN AGOTADOR PRIMER SEMESTRE EN LA UNIVERSIDAD :l PORFIN PUDE DARME UN TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR ESTE CAPÍTULO QUE HABÍA ESTADO DANDO VUELTAS EN MI CABEZA DESDE HACÍA YA BASTANTE TIEMPO. Y BUENO ESTÁ MÁS QUE SOBREENTENDIDO PERO LO REPETIRÉ: DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE, CUÉNTENME EN UN REVIEW QUÉ LES PARECIÓ, SI LES GUSTO O NO, BUENO TODO LO QUE GUSTEN.**

**COMO SIEMPRE AQUÍ LAS RESPUESTAS A LOS COMENTARIOS:**

**LizCarter: Jajaja pues muchas gracias, me alegra volver. Y tienes toda la razón, consideré mucho tu comentario cuando escribí éste capítulo. Dime que te pareció, y bueno solo puedo decirte que hay más por venir. Muchas gracias por comentar linda!**

**Iris: Hola a ti también! Me alegro que te gustee :D espero que disfrutes éste cap. **

**lupita1797: Jajajaja tus comentarios son geniales! Espero que éste capítulo también te guste querida!**

**Alba: Bueno no fue exactamente pronto, pero aquí está :D me halaga mucho que te des tiempo para leer y analizar tanto, con tus comentarios me doy cuenta cosas que ni yo misma hubiera podido ver aunque lo volviera a escribir todo otra vez jajaja un beso y un abrazo para ti también!**

**Y aquí está:**

**Capitulo 15: El principio del fin.**

La casa estaba a oscuras salvo por la luz que emanaba de una de las habitaciones. Cualquiera que pasara por ahí pensaría que estaba embrujada.

Un hombre con un abrigo negro de cuello alto y sombrero del mismo color entró sigilosamente. Cerró la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido y cruzó el vestíbulo para subir las escaleras que guiaban a la habitación iluminada.

Tocó la puerta y ésta se abrió.

Dudó unos instantes pero finalmente entró.

-Amo William...- susurró Dorothy.- Pase por favor.-

-¿Cómo encontraste este lugar?- comentó Albert quitándose el abrigo y el sombrero.

-Pertenecía a un pariente lejano que murió hace unos años. Cuando me enteré de que estaba desierta... bueno me pareció lo más adecuado para la situación.-

-¿De qué hablas? Imaginé de que después de... después de lo que pasó con mi esposa regresarías para trabajar con mi tía.-

Dorothy abrió la boca para contestar pero su voz se vio interrumpida por un llanto.

Albert la miró y luego miró a la cama que había detrás de la pelirroja, el lugar de donde el llanto provenía.

Se acercó lentamente y Dorothy no se atrevió a detenerlo. Se limitó a seguirlo con la mirada.

Albert vio sobre la cama un pequeño bulto que hasta entonces había creído una almohada. Y fue entonces cuando a pesar de la tenue luz de la vela que iluminaba la habitación, vio sobre la mesa un par de biberones... y junto a ellos una pila de pequeños trozos de tela que no podían ser otra cosa que pañales.

De pronto el bulto se removió y el llanto se hizo más intenso.

Albert levantó la manta que lo cubría y se encontró con el rostro más angelical del universo.

Una bebé de tan solo un par de semanas de edad y con al tez pálida como la de Albert; mas el cabello, negro y ensortijado, la boca fina con algunos indicios de carnosidad, y todo el resto de sus delicadas facciones pertenecían a Likola. Pero lo más hermoso eran... sus ojos. Unas gotas de color miel que parecían querer abarcar el mundo con la mirada.

No había duda de que aquella hermosa criatura era su hija. Las lágrimas empezaron a brotarle descontroladamente de los ojos y una ridícula sonrisa se asomó a sus labios mientras tomaba a la pequeña en sus brazos. El llanto cesó casi de inmediato y la bebé se dedicó a mirarlo haciendo pucheros con su boca.

Su hija... su preciosa hija. Todavía no podía terminar de creerlo.

-Debe tener hambre.- sugirió Dorothy que hasta entonces había sido presa de la intensidad de la conmovedora escena.

Preparó al instante un biberón y se lo dio a Albert, quien sin dejar de mirar a la pequeña, tomó la botella y la acercó a su boca.

La niña comía con una avidez increíble y Albert estaba completamente hipnotizado con aquel espectáculo. Tanto que podría haberse quedado así contemplándola el resto de su vida.

-No deber de más de siete meses.- pensó el rubio en voz alta.

-Es prematura, sí.- confirmó Dorothy.

-¿Pero, cómo...?- balbuceó Albert mirándola.

La mucama respiró hondo antes de comenzar.

-Después de haber encontrado a su esposa en aquel lugar, no pude evitar notar... bueno que ya no estaba embarazada. Supuse que había tenido un aborto, pero de ser así habríamos encontrado al feto junto a ella.-

-Entonces sólo pudo haber dado a luz...- concluyó Albert.

-Y alguien que por casualidad pasaba por allí se llevó al bebé. Hay un orfanato cerca, así que se me ocurrió que allí podría estar y así fue. La habían alimentado bien y vestido con la poca ropa que tenían.-

-¿Cómo aceptaron dártela?-

-Les dije que era hija de mi prima.-

-Cualquiera pudo haber dicho eso.-

-Lo sé amo, pero sabe Dios cómo, me inventé la historia de que el padre de la criatura la mató para ocultar la vergüenza de tener un hijo con una sirvienta, que además era de color. Y que en una de sus tantas borracheras me dijo que la mujer había dado a luz pero que no se atrevió a matar al bebé también así que lo dejó allí para que muriera. Les dije que estuve buscándola y que fui a parar allí. Me pidieron que describiera sus facciones, y les aclaré que yo nunca había visto al bebé pero mencioné algunos detalles del rostro de Likola y del suyo también. Al final accedieron a dármela, en parte porque mi historia era creíble y porque una boca menos que alimentar era realmente un alivio.-

-Me darás la dirección de ése lugar luego. Haré una donación.-

-Por supuesto.- respondió ella automáticamente.- Y, ¿Qué pasará con...?- agregó mirando a la bebé, quien había terminado de tomar la leche y dormía plácidamente en los brazos de Albert.

-No lo sé... tengo... tengo que hablar de esto con mi familia.- la miró de nuevo- La llevaré a la casa Andley esta noche. Y tu vendrás conmigo.- afirmó el rubio.

-Está bien amo.- dijo. Rápidamente empacó las pocas cosas que habían allí y se apresuró a abrirle la puerta a Albert, como si estuvieran en la gran casa. Años de servicio convierten ése tipo de gestos en actos reflejo.

Pero Albert la tomó del brazo cuidadosamente para detenerla y la miró con completa gratitud.- Te debo la vida.- le dijo.

-No es nada amo. -sonrió- No se vaya a ofender, pero... usted me recuerda a mi hermano mayor. Murió cuando tenía dieciséis años y... bueno ya ve que por eso lo hago. Y por la memoria de su encantadora esposa.- agregó con nostalgia.

Albert no podría haber deseado mejor hermana, pensaba. Amaba a Amelia su difunta hermana y la madre de Anthony, pero la educación de ambos había sido algo distante, así como su relación. Dorothy en cambio había hecho por él en un par de semanas, más que lo que cualquier miembro de su familia había hecho por él en toda su vida. Le estaría eternamente agradecido.

Dorothy tomó un manta antes de salir de la casa y envolvió a la niña. Parecía una bolsa de acampar enrollada. Una vez envuelta se la devolvió a su orgulloso padre.

-¿Y cómo se llamará?- preguntó mientras posaba a la niña en los brazos de Albert.

Él la miró por un segundo desconcertado como si hubiera olvidado algo, pero luego sonrió aliviado. Mientras miraba con ternura al pequeño bulto que descansaba en sus brazos, dijo casi en un susurro...

-Laila...-

-¿Laila?- inquirió Dorothy.- Es muy hermoso amo, pero si me permite ser sincera, creí que iba a llamarla Likola.-

El rubio negó con la cabeza mientras acariciaba el rostro de la niña con su dedo.

-Likola escogió los nombres antes de... de que la bebé naciera.- explicó. A pesar de haber aceptado la muerte de su esposa, jamás podría decirlo en voz alta. Seguía siendo demasiado doloroso.- Si era niño se sería Charles...-

-Y si era niña, Laila.- terminó la pelirroja por él.

Albert asintió esta vez.

-Será Laila entonces. Laila Likola Andley.- se atrevió a añadir la mucama.

-Laila.- repitió Albert, saboreando la palabra.- Mi hermosa Laila...-

* * *

><p>Todo era tan extraño. Desde el automóvil que los recogió en el hotel, hasta la mansión a la que los llevaban. Terry trataba de mantenerse lo más sereno posible. Miraba el paisaje a través de la ventana sentado detrás de el chofer. Candy descansaba la cabeza sobre su hombro y claramente no se las estaba arreglando tan bien con su ansiedad como lo hacía Terry. Tomados de la mano la rubia jugaba frenéticamente con los dedos del castaño como una niña.<p>

Terry se volvió para mirarla y se dio cuenta de que su pecosa además de jugar con sus dedos, se mordía el labio. Sin importar cuán madura se mostrara, siempre tendría un rostro de niña angelical. Al actor esto le pareció lo más tierno e instintivamente besó a su novia en la frente y disfrutó el resto del viaje reposando su nariz sobre el cabello dorado de Candy, embriagándose con su aroma. Por desgracia no fue un largo viaje.

Al cabo de unos minutos el coche se detuvo frente a una imponente mansión moderna de mármol blanco en su mayoría, adornado con detalles de piedra caliza minuciosamente esculpida con figuras de renacimiento, lo que le daba el aire de una casa imperial inglesa sin quitarle el minimalismo americano.

Con esto Terry intuyó que las personas que habitaban la gigantesca casa serían nada menos que la versión americana de cierto detestable noble inglés al que solía llamar padre.

El chofer les abrió la puerta y Candy dejando la mano de Terry, levantó la mirada por primera vez en todo el viaje. De no ser porque los dedos del ojiazul estaban seguramente articulados a su palma, la rubia habría para entonces hecho con ellos el nudo más ciego del mundo, pensaba divertido.

-¿Señorita?- inquirió el chofer, cuya mano había estado a la espera de la de Candy, por varios minutos ya.

Candy miraba la mano del hombre sin poder decidir si dársela o no. Por alguna extraña razón, sentía que si se la daba no habría marcha atrás. Como si al dársela admitiría que sería una Crawley.

-Oh cielo santo dale la mano al pobre hombre niña.- dijo una voz inquisidora detrás, que a Candy automáticamente se le antojó irritable.

Una señora de edad, entrada en carnes, vestida de azul oscuro con nariz aguileña y un par de gafas diminutas que ocultaban unos desdeñosos ojos negros estaba parada en la entrada de la gran mansión con el séquito de sirvientes en fila a cada lado.

Terry la odió con sólo mirarla. Una cara de sapo con un parecido indiscutible a la de su madrastra. Sí, no necesitaba más razones que esa para odiarla.

Se bajó del auto y dando la vuelta con paso firme y elegante apartó al chofer y le tendió la mano a su novia.

-¡Muchacho impertinente!- bramó la anciana.

-Señor Terruce Grandchester para usted.- siseó el castaño mientras ayudaba a Candy a bajar. - No se tome confianzas que no le corresponden _señorita.- _añadió mofándose de la vieja que obviamente era la típica ama de llaves soltera y amargada. Seguramente ella y esa monja directora del colegio en Inglaterra eran parientes.

-Síganme.- se limitó a responder. Con el mentón en alto fingió ridículamente no haber escuchado al ojiazul, aunque los sirvientes trataban de esconder pequeñas sonrisas mientras pasaba.

* * *

><p>-No tienes que hacer esto.- le susurró Terry mientras seguían al ama de llaves por un pasillo de mármol blanco como el resto de la casa, con un tapiz turquesa largo que cubría todo el piso.<p>

-Sí, si tengo. Si no lo hago ahora no podré hacerlo nunca.- respondió la rubia sin mirarlo, como si se hablara ella misma para tratar de convencerse.

-Esperen aquí.- susurró la mujer mientras entraba por una puerta blanca también con adornos dorados.

Todo en esa casa era detallismo y elegancia.

-Es verdaderamente hermosa.- comentó Candy mientras miraba alrededor.

Terry no podía estar más de acuerdo, pero no pensaba admitirlo. Para él era sólo otra jaula de oro en la que pensaban mantener al amor de su vida. Por muy bella que fuera, seguía siendo una prisión.

-¿De verdad te gusta?- preguntó tratando de parecer inmutado ante la magnificencia de la mansión.

-Pues no es tan sofisticada como el hogar de Pony- dijo con un tono sarcástico y divertido a la vez.- Pero no está nada mal.- concluyó guiñando un ojo sonriente.

El castaño se limitó a devolverle la sonrisa, para ocultar su decepción. Esperaba que Candy odiara la casa. Pero había que aceptarlo, hasta a él le gustaba.

-Pueden pasar.- susurró la anciana de nuevo quien había asomado la cabeza por la puerta. Candy apretó la mano de su novio con nerviosismo mientras éste le acariciaba los nudillos con el pulgar tratando de calmarla.

Entraron.

Era un despacho considerablemente grande, con un escritorio de caoba oscura y muebles del mismo color. Hubiera sido un lugar totalmente tétrico de no ser por los hermosos cuadros de paisajes que adornaban las paredes. Y los jarrones de flores frescas en cada esquina y estante. Las ventanas eran enormes lo que permitía que la estancia estuviera muy bien iluminada. Parecía un lugar cómodo.

Pero Candy no prestaba atención a todo eso. Lo único que en ése momento le interesaba era la figura masculina que estaba parada frente a la ventana mirando relajadamente el paisaje.

Claramente no los había escuchado entrar así que Terry carraspeó para anunciar su presencia y Edward Crawley se volteó lentamente.

Tenía un porte elegantísimo. Alto de espalda ancha, le daba un aire aristócrata natural. Su cabello de un negro profundo y tan rizado como el de Candy. Lo más resaltante de su pálido rostro eran los ojos verdes e intensos. Idénticos a los de Candy. No había duda de su parentesco, pensó Terry decepcionado una vez más.

Candy miraba al hombre tan interesada como su novio, mientras el señor Crawley se acercaba lentamente a ellos con su rostro indescifrable.

Una vez que estuvo a sólo dos pasos de ambos, contempló a la pecosa por unos segundos. Terry empezaba a sentirse irritado mientras el ojiverde analizaba a su novia.

-Dios mío...- susurró Edward de repente. Y fue entonces cuando se percataron que sus ojos luchaban salvajemente por esconder unas lágrimas y que su expresión era vulnerable cuando hacía apenas unos segundos estaba dura e implacable.

Edward alargó la mano temblorosa y acarició la mejilla de Candy secando con el pulgar las lágrimas que empezaban a brotar de los cristalinos ojos verdes de esta. Una sonrisa se asomó en ambos ojiverdes.

Terry aunque ajeno a la situación, sonrió también al ver tan feliz a su pecosa que en esos momentos abrazaba a su orgulloso primo. Pero el recuerdo de que aquel individuo se proponía separarlos vino inmediatamente a su mente y su perfecta sonrisa se borró. Pero no se atrevió a interrumpirlos.

Una vez que terminaron Candy volvió a tomar la mano de su novio, como si quisiera asegurarse de que este seguía allí.

-Usted debe ser el señor Grandchester.- resolvió Edward recuperando la compostura y adoptando un aire sumamente diplomático. Estaba al tanto de la actitud del castaño, el señor Andley, o Albert como le había pedido que lo llamara más de una vez, se lo había comentado.

Aunque no quisiera, Terry al final tuvo que admitir que le agradaba ése hombre. Le agradaba su postura firme y gentil, y sobre todo el hecho de que no tenía ningún aire aristócrata pedante. Si había algo que Terry sabía identificar muy bien en las personas era eso y el señor Crawley no lo poseía.

Pero se rehusaba a perder el hilo de su misión ahí, así que el actor no se permitió devolverle la sonrisa al hombre que tenía en frente.

-Señor Crawley, un placer.- dijo cortés, mientras estrechaba su mano.

-Por favor siéntense.- los invitó, señalando con su mano los sillones situados junto a su escritorio.

Los tres se sentaron y Candy siguió sosteniendo la mano de Terry. Estaba muy nerviosa, pero ya no por el reencuentro con su primo, sino por la posible reacción de su novio.

-Veo que afectaron severamente la estabilidad emocional de Higgins.- comentó divertido mientras se sentaba frente a ellos.

-¿Quién?- inquirió la pecosa.

-Higgins mi ama de llaves.-

-Encantadora mujer.- masculló Terry con sarcasmo. A lo que Edward respondió con una carcajada.

-No te contradigo para nada. Pero con el tiempo descubres que puedes tenerle afecto.- dijo sonriente.

Pero Terry le devolvió una sonrisa cordial e inexpresiva. _Yo también puedo jugar al diplomático, Crawley _pensó el castaño. Éste recuperando su seriedad añadió

-Entiendo que el señor Andley ya les informó sobre la situación de mi prima. Osea tú Candy.-

-Algo así señor Crawley...- confirmó Candy.

-Puedes llamarme Edward.- le aclaró sonriéndole.

-Aún tengo muchas preguntas.- replicó, - Es decir _tenemos_ muchas preguntas.- corrigió mirando a Terry.

-Naturalmente- dijo Edward abriendo las manos en señal de comprensión.- Me hubiera sorprendido si no las tuvieran.-

-¿Por qué abandonaron a Candy en el hogar de pony?- comenzó Terry cortante y decidido.

El ojiverde sonrió de lado y comenzó a explicarles.

_Tenía trece años cuando todo comenzó. El abuelo Crawley acababa de morir junto con mi padre en un accidente automovilístico. La familia quedó a cargo de Victor mi tío, tu padre Candy. Su esposa Constance, tu madre, tenía tres meses de embarazo según el doctor y estaba muy débil. Nunca supimos por qué pero bueno ella siempre fue demasiado delicada y gentil. Luego sólo estábamos mi madre Caroline y yo. _

_Mi madre... bueno no era una mujer muy maternal. La verdad siempre consideré a la tía Constance mi verdadera madre. Ella, junto con la señora Higgins se ocupaban de mí. Mi madre se limitaba a mostrarme su atención en los eventos sociales._

_En fin el tío Victor era un buen hombre. Has de estar muy orgullosa de su calidad de persona Candy. Lamentablemente no estaba hecho para los negocios. Hizo malos tratos y sus competidores se aprovecharon de su honradez e inexperiencia. El mundo de los negocios puede llegar a ser extremadamente agobiante y consumidor cuando no te manejas bien en él. Pronto la desesperación de tu padre se volvió tan grande y evidente que se refugió en la red que atrapa a todos los empresarios al borde de la quiebra. Las apuestas._

_Sus visitas al casino de volvieron cada vez más constantes y empezó a tener cada vez peor compañía. La tía Constance estaba muy preocupada y mientras su embarazo avanzaba, nuestra fortuna iba desapareciendo. Mi madre por supuesto lo vio venir y alrededor de un mes antes de tu nacimiento se escapó con un fulano, un caballero de fortuna que ofreció casarse con ella con la condición de dejarme atrás. No le fue difícil decidir y francamente ahora puedo decir con toda sinceridad que me alegro de su decisión._

_Gradualmente empezamos a perder todo. Lo__s cuadros, l__os muebles, las propiedades, las empresas, todo. Para cuando perdimos la casa a la tía Constance le faltaban un par de días para dar a luz y tu padre, pobre hombre, sin poder soportar la presión y la vergüenza se pegó un tiro. Lo siento mucho._

_Sólo quedábamos, mi tía, Higgins quien se negó a abandonarnos y yo. Pero tu madre estaba muy débil y el día que nos embargaron la casa fue el día que decidiste venir al mundo. Nos alojamos en la casa de una mujer que solía ser la mucama de mi madre y ella junto a un doctor atendieron el parto. Constance murió contigo en sus brazos y una sonrisa en los labios. Fue el día más triste de mi vida. Pero luego el doctor me entregó a una bebé de enormes ojos verdes y cabello dorado y rizado. Eras la viva imagen de tu madre Candy. Bueno, eso hasta que empezaste a llorar y la resonancia de tu voz, si mal no recuerdo, despertó a todo el pueblo. _

_Yo no quería dejarte por nada, pero había visto niños huérfanos y sin un centavo en las calles muchas veces y hasta donde yo sabía éramos exactamente eso en aquel momento. Fue Higgins quien sugirió llevarte al orfanato. No me agradaba la idea pero ella tenía razón. Allí te alimentarían y te vestirían bien y la idea de ti con frío y hambre en las calles me convenció. _

_La mucama se encariño contigo, pero ¿Quién no lo haría? Al menos cuando estabas callada. Ella acababa de perder a su hermana también al dar a luz a una niña. __Ana se llamaba, o Annie, no recuerdo bien. __No podía criarla mientras buscaba trabajo así que se ofreció a llevarlas a ambas al orfanato. Dejó una muñeca contigo y una carta con la otra niña y se fue a la ciudad a buscar trabajo. No la volví a ver._

_Higgins se encargó de mi educación y se aseguró de que tuviera éxito. Así que verás, a pesar de su peculiar temperamento, le estaré eternamente agradecido. Con el tiempo hice una pequeña fortuna y empecé a recuperar las empresas de la familia una por una, hasta hoy._

_ Y ahora con nuestro apellido limpio y con los brazos abiertos, puedo ofrecerte querida Candy la vida que te correspondió desde el día en que naciste._

Tanto Candy como Terry estaban sin palabras. Esto cambiaba un poco las cosas. Bueno lo cambiaba todo.

-Entonces... mis padres... me querían.- susurró la rubia, recuperando la voz.

-De eso no tengas la menor duda. El tío Víctor, solía cantarte cuando aún estabas en el vientre de tu madre. Se pasaba horas sentado a lado de la tía Constance susurrando canciones de cuna a su barriga. Era tan buen cantante como hombre de negocios.- añadió riendo ligeramente.- Pero te amó aún sin conocerte.-

Candy sonrió melancólicamente. Lo que hubiera dado por conocerlos.

-Señor Crawley.- intervino Terry esta vez.- El señor Andley mencionó un especie de... acuerdo entre las dos familias.-

-Pues es totalmente falso.- zanjó Edward.- Bueno lo es para Candy. El que debe casarse con una Andley soy yo.- dijo mirando a la rubia.

Ella le devolvió la mirada escandalizada.

-Oh tranquila querida, no me malentiendas. Tu eres una Andley pero en la vida me casaría con mi propia prima. Tú eres como una hermana para mí. Además, espero que... después de hoy, aceptes ser una Crawley.-

-¿Una hermana?,¿Y qué soy yo Edward?- sonó una voz desde la puerta.

Fue entonces cuando los tres repararon en la figura que había estado parada allí desde hacía un buen rato. Y Candy se dió cuenta, en ése preciso momento, no antes ni después, sino en aquel pequeño instante. Su vida sería distinta a partir de entonces. Lo quiera o no.


	16. Candy y ¿Candy?

**MIS QUERIDÍSIMAS LECTORAS:**

**LUEGO DE LO QUE ME PARECIÓ UN TIEMPO ETERNO, FINALMENTE PUDE SENTARME Y SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO ESTA HISTORIA QUE, REPITO, NO ESTOY DISPUESTA A DEJAR COLGADA.**

**NO VOY A OFENDERLAS REPITIENDO QUE SIENTO MUCHO LA DEMORA, PERO LA VERDAD ES QUE EN CUANTO VOLVÍ A ESCRIBIR ME SENTÍ CULPABLE CONMIGO MISMA POR HABERLO DEJADO TANTO TIEMPO. LA ÚNICA EXCUSA RAZONABLE QUE ME ATREVO A PRESENTARLES ES QUE ME MUDE DE PAIS PARA A ASISTIR A UNA UNIVERSIDAD DONDE NI SIQUIERA HABLAN ESPAÑOL, ENTONCES ERA POCO EL TIEMPO QUE TENÍA PARA PENSAR INCLUSO EN MI PROPIO IDIOMA.**

**EN FIN AGRADEZCO SU INFINITA PACIENCIA (NO SABEN CUANTO) Y ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPÍTULO LES SAQUE UNA PAR DE SONRISAS.**

**COMO SIEMPRE DEJO AQUÍ LAS RESPUESTAS A SUS COMENTARIOS (QUE ME ENCANTAN):**

**Serena Candy Andrew Graham: Jajaja lamento haberte asustado querida. Espero que este capítulo lo compense. Saludos!**

**rouse28: Me alegro mucho que haya gustado el capítulo anterior! Espero que este también cumpla con tus expectativas. Besos!**

**Liz Carter: Gracias linda! Pues realmente te diría que leyeras otra vez para entender el núcleo familiar de Candy. Pero de todas maneras revisé los capítulos anteriores y realmente no lo he dejado muy claro así que haré un par de cambios. Muchas gracias de nuevo por comentar!**

**Goshy: Pues muchísimas gracias! No tienes nada de que disculparte, de hecho soy yo la que debe hacerlo por demorarme tanto. Me alegro que te haya gustado actualizarte con este fic :D ya nos leemos querida!**

**Guest (sería genial que pongas tu nombre. Me siento mal al referirme a mis lectores como "Guest"): Pues aquí esta el siguiente :) espero que lo disfrutes!**

**dulce lu: Jajaja que bien te cae el nombre tus comentarios me parecieron de los mas tiernos! Lo seee Anthony esta vivo! Ojala te guste este capítulo :)**

**Guest (repito pongan nombre o seudónimo): Pues no tienes que buscarla, la continuación estará aquí mismo. Pero no quiero comprometerme con el tiempo, aunque si te asegurare que terminaré esta historia. Eso sí prometo.**

**Alizzzz G: Hola linda! Oh siento haberte decepcionado en el tema de la longitud. Realmente no soy de esas escritoras de largos relatos y tampoco quiero que los capítulos se tornen aburridos por su extensión. Pero trataré de hacerlos más largos, muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, ojalá te guste este capítulo.**

**Sandra G: Aww eres muy amable! Por alguna razón tu email no apareció en el comentario así que nunca pude encontrar la manera de contactarte, pero como dije por favor no te preocupes. He prometido terminar esto y voy a hacerlo. Si continúo en otro fic tendré la decencia de avisarles con tiempo o en un capítulo, pero no lo creo. Mi intención es terminarlo aquí. Hablamos linda!**

**Maqui: Jajajajaja nunca nadie me había dicho maldita. Bueno espero ser bendita para ti ahora que actualize y de nuevo prometo que no la dejaré hasta terminarla. Un abrazo enorme!**

**Y AHORA... A LEER!**

**Capitulo 16: CANDY...Y ¿CANDY?**

-William Albert Andley, ¿Quieres explicarme que significa esto?-

Una tía abuela sentada en su despacho, miraba despectivamente a su sobrino. El aire salía con fuerza de sus fosas nasales, gesto que sólo hacía cuando estaba verdaderamente enojada. O en este caso, a punto de dejar a la familia Andley sin "tío abuelo".

Albert no podía evitar pensar que era la segunda vez que enfrentaba una situación similar con la tía abuela, y en el mismo lugar. Su tenebroso despacho. Esto se estaba volviendo un _dejavu_.

-Acabo de explicártelo.- respondió seco. Esperaba una reacción así y estaba decidido a mantener la calma.

-Este... papel.- dijo mostrándole el acta de matrimonio donde figuraba el nombre de Likola y el de Albert.- ¡Lo quemaría en este instante!-

-No te atrevas.- respondió alarmado.

-No, no lo haré. No hasta que me expliques que diablos hace en mi despacho y por qué me lo has entregado recién ahora. ¿Te das cuenta de que me has estado mintiendo por casi un año? ¿Cómo has podido?

-Por la misma razón que me está tentando a salir corriendo en este momento. Porque temía y al mismo tiempo suponía, que ésta iba a ser tu reacción.-

-¿Y cómo no iba a serlo? Te casaste con una fulana de sabe Dios qué origen. ¿Cómo pudiste olvidar tu apellido?,¿Tu responsabilidad para con esta familia? Había tantos buenos partidos aquí William.-

-Sabes bien que siempre me repugnaron las niñatas ricas y aristócratas que me presentabas. Y Likola no era ninguna "fulana". Como vuelvas a referirte así de ella, no volveremos a hablar nunca más.-

La tía estuvo a punto de decir algo impropio pero se contuvo. A pesar de todo, amaba demasiado a su sobrino como para alejarlo de ella. Cerró los ojos y con un fuerte suspiro trató de recobrar la calma.

-De África, dice aquí.- comentó señalando la sección de los datos de Likola.-

-Así es.-

-Del... del Congo.- repitió.

-Sí. Y si te sirve de consuelo, el término escrito aquí- dijo apuntando con su dedo a la palabra escrita junto al nombre.- significa realeza nativa. Es decir princesa de una de las tribus. Así que no, no me casé por debajo de mi estatus social.-

La tía abuela asintió recuperando la compostura con cada segundo que pasaba. ¿Qué locura pudo haber llevado a su sobrino a casarse con esa mujer? Algo en su intuición sugirió _amor_. Pues esa debía ser, amor. No había mayor locura en este mundo.

Miró a su sobrino tratando de volver a analizar la noticia que le traía. Se había casado con una mujer africana. Sin duda la había traído consigo a América, de otro modo no habría razón para que le mostrara el acta. Y a continuación, le pediría que arreglara los problemas sociales que vendrían como una avalancha una vez que presentaran a la chica en la sociedad. Al parecer William estaba empeñado en no dejar que su vieja tía abuela se aburriera, pensó irónicamente.

Y de pronto el pensamiento pasó fugazmente por su mente.

-Habrá que hacer una reunión para presentarla en sociedad y... no te insultaré preguntándote de qué color es su piel.- resolvió.

-Era.- corrigió Albert, mostrándose abatido por primera vez en todo el encuentro.

-¿Quieres decir que... pero cómo?-

Albert dio un largo suspiro. Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Jovencito te he hecho una pregunta, ¿A dónde crees que v...?-

-Espera aquí- la interrumpió mientras salía.

La anciana estaba atónita. ¿De dónde venía tanto misterio? En fin si la africana estaba muerta, ya no había nada de que preocuparse. Pero... ¿Entonces por qué lo mostró aquel documento? Sólo había una explicación lógica para eso y era...

El llanto ensordecedor que inundó la habitación confirmó sus sospechas.

Albert ingresaba en esos momentos con una pequeña niña en sus brazos. La pequeña tenía facciones delicadísimas y bellas. Y, gracias a dios, la tez blanca. Ante esto la mujer no pudo hacer otra cosa sino respirar aliviada.

Albert puso los ojos en blanco sin duda adivinando el pensamiento de su tía.

-Tía te presento a tu sobrina y futura heredera de los Andley, Laila.-

Aunque la anciana se resistía, al fin admitió que aquella criatura le inspiraba ternura.

Albert adivinando de nuevo lo que pensaba, se la entregó.

Para sorpresa de ambos, la pequeña dejó de sollozar apenas estuvo en sus brazos. Por fin la abuela sonrió y se rindió ante su sobrina.

El rubio estaba más que satisfecho. Su pequeña crecería feliz y con todas las comodidades que él le pudiera dar. Y por supuesto, le daría todo. La mimaría como hubiera mimado a su madre si todavía estuviera... con ellos. Y no dejaría que Laila la olvide. No, dejaría de ocultar su memoria y se encargaría de que su hija la honrara el resto de su vida. Después de todo, con unas semanas de nacida, la pequeña ya mostraba indicios del espíritu libre que había heredado de Likola.

-Entonces- dijo la tía abuela, apartándolo de sus pensamientos.- Llama el abogado inmediatamente.- ordenó, mientras las primeras lágrimas de felicidad brotaban de sus ojos.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-A que la incluiré en el testamento por supuesto. Mi sobrina crecerá como toda una dama y cuando tenga edad, será la reina de la alta sociedad. He dicho.-

Albert sonrió de lado. Si la tía abuela se proponía algo, él no era nadie para impedírselo.

* * *

><p>-Sabes que no lo dije para ofenderte.-<p>

-Tal vez, pero lo hiciste. Y no te hagas el inocente. Se bien que planeaste ésta reunión sin avisarme.-

Edward, desconcertado e incómodo, se levantó para presentar a la persona que acababa de hacerse presente.

-Candy, señor Grandchester; esta es mi hermana Carise.-

Ninguno de los dos podía creer lo que veía. Una replica exacta de Candy se erguía ante ellos. Eran iguales en todo aspecto. Excepto por el cabello lacio y la mirada retadora de Carise, las dos tranquilamente podían hacerse pasar una por la otra.

-Ejem...- carraspeó la rubia... la de cabello lacio.

-Buenas tardes señorita Crawl...- inició Terry.

-Carrie para usted señor Grandchester.- interrumpió de repente con una sonrisa radiante.- Una gran admiradora suya.-

-Prefiero dejarlo en señorita Crawley. Y esta es mi novia la señorita Candy White Andley.-

Las dos rubias se miraron. Y la competencia inició. Carise la miraba altaneramente encarando una ceja. Candy optó por una expresión implacable y honesta; negándose a dejar de lado la diplomacia, la pecosa (de rulos) extendió la mano para estrechársela.

-Señorita Crawley.- saludó con una sonrisa cordial.

-Candy White Andley... dime con un apellido como ése, ¿De qué manera podría interesarte nuestra fortuna?- respondió Carise mientras se la estrechaba.- No es posible que una persona sea tan ambiciosa. ¿Es que la riqueza de los Andley no es suficiente para tus caprichos?-

-Carise retírate de ésta habitación inmediatamente.- ordenó Edward furioso.

-No he terminado Edward.- replicó cortante.

-Pues yo contigo sí.- respondió Candy para sorpresa de todos.- Me bastó con verte para avergonzarme de llamar familia a una persona tan grosera y altanera.- argumentó la rubia.- No me interesa y nunca me interesó su fortuna y si debes saber, no sabía de su existencia hasta hace pocos días. Si no me quieres aquí, lo siento por Edward, pero ahora por lo menos puedo admitir abiertamente que me alegra tener una excusa para no conectarme con esta familia nunca más. Buen día.-

Y dicho esto la rubia tomó la mano de su desconcertado novio y ambos abandonaron la estancia.

-¿Está bien si digo que me alegra que no volvamos jamás?- dijo Terry divertido, tratando de no tropezar mientras se esforzaba por mantener el paso que su novia le exigía mientras tiraba de su mano.

-Que chica tan desagradable.- respondió Candy con rabia, ignorando el comentario del ojiazul.- Como vuelva a verla, le dejaré la cara más roja que ese ridículo vestido suyo.- aclaró, refiriéndose al vestido de seda roja que Carise llevaba puesto.

Terry no pudo hacer otra cosa más que reírse con ternura ante lo divertido que resultaría presenciar semejante espectáculo. Y no le replicó nada. Él encontraba a Carise tan repugnante como su violenta novia.

-Candy, señor Grandchester, por favor esperen.-

Ambos se detuvieron en seco.

Un Edward agitado estaba parado a un par de pasos de ellos.

Terry furioso con él por haber interrumpido su triunfal escape, se plantó frente al ojiverde y aunque ambos eran de la misma altura, la mirada imponente del actor la daba un aire monumental frente al joven Crawley.

-Me parece que mi novia ha dejado muy en claro sus intenciones. O la falta de ellas en el caso de su familia, señor Crawley.- replicó el castaño.

-He venido a disculparme por la actitud de mi hermana. Y creo haber dejado en claro que respetaré cualquier decisión que pueda tener mi prima con respecto a nuestra familia.- contestó Edward, inmutable ante la actitud retadora de ojiazul.

-Terry...- susurró la rubia mientras tomaba el brazo de su novio con cuidado y tratando de poner la mayor distancia posible entre él y su primo.- No es necesario.-

-Candy, señor Grandchester...- dijo una voz que se aproximaba.- por favor no se vayan.-

La misma Carise insoportable con la que acababan de hablar se acercaba con paso apurado y con una expresión totalmente diferente a la altanería que mostró hacía solo unos segundos en el despacho de su hermano.

-No se trata de una simple petición señorita Crawley.- argumentó el castaño molesto.- Usted ofendió a Candy, por ende a mí también...-

-Y he venido a disculparme.-

Las tres personas restantes se quedaron mudas.

-Bueno, ¿Y de que se sorprenden? Yo también me disculpo cuando se que mi comportamiento ha sido... inadecuado.-

-Tengo una palabra mejor para eso.- masculló Terry.

-Nunca lo hubiera esperado de ti hermana.-

-Pues soy una mujer de muchas facetas Edward.- dijo sonriendo esta vez.- En fin. Candy, señor Grandchester; siento mucho mi comportamiento. Verán, soy una persona extremadamente celosa y mi hermano como habrán comprobado es extremadamente cariñoso con cualquier cosa que se mueva. Así que él y yo tenemos un dilema existencial. Y bueno supongo que me puse más celosa de lo común al ver a nuestra nueva prima.- dijo haciendo ademán a Candy.

-Te he dicho mil veces que nunca debe haber motivo para que te pongas así.- replicó Edward con ternura.

-Hablaremos más tarde de eso querido hermano.- respondió Carrie suavemente pero amenazante en un sentido divertido al mismo tiempo.- Entonces, ¿Tengo su disculpa?- preguntó sonriendo.

Ambos se miraron desconcertados, y Candy decidiendo por los dos respondió.

-La tiene señorita Crawley.-

-Carrie, por favor.- pidió. Era sorprendente como todo su semblante cambiaba con su nuevo humor. Le daba un aire delicado similar al de Candy. Pero no perdía su gesto retador. Al parecer era algo natural en ella.- Y ahora, si no tienen otros planes, me encantaría que se quedaran a cenar con nosotros.-

-Si insiste...-

-Estupendo.- dijo aún más sonriente.- disculpen, iré a hablar con Higgins.- y dicho esto se alejó por el pasillo saltando y soltando pequeñas risitas cual niña de 5 años.

Y de nuevo dejó mudos a todos.

-Vaya...- comentó Terry.- Y yo creía que tú eras bipolar cariño.-

Candy lejos de enojarse, admitió divertida.- Yo también.-

* * *

><p>Había demasiados transeuntes en el boulevard. Era día de semana, ¿Cómo es que eso pasó?<p>

Anthony trataba de abrirse paso entre la cantidad de gente que caminaba de aquí a allá, entre las mesas que los restaurantes finos colocaban en la calle para que los comensales pudiesen disfrutar de su comida al aire libre.

Era su calle favorita, pero no hoy. Detestaba los lugares concurridos. Le resultaban sofocantes, tratar de caminar tranquilamente cuando tenías diez personas a tu alrededor tratando de hacer lo mismo, ahogándote de calor por la cantidad de gente presente, era tedioso.

Y sin embargo ingenuamente ahí seguía caminando sin ton ni son cuando se topo con una persona y la hizo caer. Le sorprendió el hecho de que un leve empujón suyo la hubiera botado al suelo. Obedeciendo las normas conductuales, se inclinó para ayudarla a levantarse. Y de pronto entendió. Una de sus piernas no era real y en su lugar había una especie de prótesis. Lo más lamentable era la juventud de la joven. No más de diecinueve o veinte años. ¿Quién sabe a cuántas cosas tuvo que renunciar para afrontar su nueva condición?

Pero los ojos angelicales que invadieron su mirada lo despistaron de sus pensamientos. Grandes y de un azul zafiro como dos gemas preciosas. Melancólicos y suplicantes. ¿Como era posible que pudiera existir un ser tan bello?

Y sin embargo ahi estaba, erguida frente a él. Pero solo pudo verla por un momento pues la mano de un hombre desconocido lo agarró por el hombro y lo empujó golpeando su cara contra la pared.

-¿Como se te ocurre empujar a mi hija y no disculparte?- escucho el rubio. Pero la voz que preguntaba no le pertenecía al corpulento ser que tenía presionada su mejilla contra la pared de granito. Era una persona parada tras él quien le hablaba.

-Lo... lo siento señor.- respondió tratando de hablar con la mitad de la mandíbula aplastada.- Estaba a punto de hacerlo pero este fino caballero detrás mío me ha... bueno puede ver claramente lo ha hecho conmigo.-

-Esta bien tío. Suéltalo.- indicó otra voz, infinitamente más dulce, que no podía ser de nadie más que del ángel con el que acababa de tropezar.

_-Perro _este niño le ha hecho daño a la jefa. Debe _pagarr.-_

_-_No, no me hizo ningún daño.- respondió soltando una risa delicada.- Venga, suéltalo ya.- ante la negativa de Paschenko, Susana recurrió a su padre que examinaba al joven con curiosidad.- ¿Padre?-

-Déjalo ir hermano. Es demasiado elegante para ser criminal de campo.-

Para cuando Paschenko decidió soltando, la mejilla de Anthony estaba lo suficientemente rajada y roja. Sentía que la cara le explotaría en cualquier momento.

-Oh pero mira como lo has dejado tío.- dijo la joven mientras sacaba un pañuelo y se lo ponía en la mejilla. Y por unos segundos, que se hicieron eternos para ambos, sus miradas se cruzaron.

Sus ojos de un azul marino, como los de Terry pero ligeramente más claros y con una expresión mucho más amable que la del actor. Mientras los ojos de Terry eran retadores e imponentes, los de este hombre eran cálidos y fuertes. Susana se sentía intrigada por la mirada que el joven no parecía poder quitarle. Le resultaba... perturbadoramente atractivo.

-Muy bien Beth, creo que su mejilla sobrevivirá.- comento un hombre atrás. Así que el ángel tenía nombre. Beth. Elizabeth. Pero lo que Anthony no podía entender era cómo el padre de la joven y la inmensa criatura a la que Beth llamaba tío fueran hermanos. Uno era gigante y de aire violento. El otro por comparación era pequeño pero seguía siendo alto para un hombre promedio. Además había una especie de discreción peligrosa en su mirada. Eran polos opuestos. Bueno ahora Anthony estaba seguro de haberlo visto todo.

-Perdóneme.- dijo Anthony tomando la mano de Beth.

-No hay nada que perdonar.- dijo sonriendo. Todo en ella era delicadeza y hermosura.- Ha sido un desafortunado accidente.-

-Yo no lo pondría de esa forma.- comentó el rubio embelesado.

-Tiene razón.- comentó el padre de la joven.- Yo diría que ha sido una torpeza y descuido suyo caballero. Y confío en que no volverá a suceder.- indicó, con un tono amenazador haciendo ademán al rostro de Anthony.

-No señor no volverá a ocurrir. Pero déjeme compensarselo. Una cena mañana en la noche en este mismo restaurante- sugirió Anthony señalando al pequeño _Bistro_ en la esquina de la calle. Sabía que era una locura invitar a ése misterioso hombre y la montaña que llamaba hermano pero no pudo evitarlo. Tenía que ver a Beth de nuevo. Sencillamente tenía que.

-No es necesario gracias.- replicó cortante tomando a Beth del brazo mientras se alejaba.

-Padre por favor.- se soltó la joven.- Estaremos encantados de asistir.- dijo la rubia, sonriendo aún más.

Dicho esto el curioso trío se alejó. Dejando a un rubio en las nubes pero sobretodo intrigado por aquel extraño grupo. ¿Cómo había una joven así terminado viviendo con dos seres tan extraños?, ¿Y cómo es que el más temible de ellos la llamaba jefa?

Un apodo cariñoso pensó Anthony. Sin embargo no tenía idea de cuánta verdad había detrás de él.

* * *

><p>-Parece que amaneció mucho mejor hoy día señor Legan.- comentó el doctor, mientras hacía anotaciones sobre el historial del castaño. Llevaba cuatro días allí. Cuatro dolorosos días. Dolorosos en los estándares de Neil al menos. Haber sido tratado con las mejores medicinas, tener una suite en el hospital y cuatro comidas gourmet al día al parecer para el caprichoso señorito era una tortura.<p>

-Sí me siento de maravilla.- agregó esperanzado. En realidad todavía tenía dolores de vez en cuando, pero hubiera tomado otro laxante con tal de salir de ése hospital.

-Pues creo que ya es hora de que le demos de alta.-

Neil tenía cara de niño en Navidad. Ah... por fin saldría de ése espantoso lugar.

Y efectivamente unas horas más tarde, el joven Legan salía del hospital seguido por 3 mucamas que cargaban su pesado y lujoso equipaje. Una limosina lo esperaba en la entrada y al castaño no pareció importarle que su vehículo bloqueaba la entrada de emergencia de la ambulancia. Al diablo con los demás enfermos. Él había sufrido cuatro tediosos días allí y hoy decidió que simplemente se lo merecía t-o-d-o.

Una vez en casa su madre lo recibió con besos y abrazos. Eliza lo saludo.

-¿Y bien Eliza?- inquirió su madre.- ¿Acaso no estas feliz de que tu hermano esté bien?-

-Desde luego madre.- respondió ella con una sonrisa excesivamente fingida.- Neil querido, mañana mismo iremos a comprar ése vestido del que tanto me hablabas.- añadió guiñándole un ojo a su hermano.

-Un vestido y una botella de vinagreta de mango hermanita.- sugirió él, negándose a ser chantajeado.- Quedé encantado con ése aderezo desde el día del restaurante. Yo digo que deberíamos servirlo en la cena de esta noche Eliza, ¿No te parece? Digo, después de que compremos tu vestido. Hasta se me ocurre que podrías estrenarlo esta noche.- sonrió triunfante.

Eliza no cabía en sí de la rabia. Pero había que aceptar que su hermano sabía ser tan provocador como ella.

-Oh Neil eres un encanto de hermano.- agregó la señora Legan, agarrando la mejilla de su hijo y meciéndola suavemente. -Que par de hijos tan adorables tengo. Ahora vayan queridos. Saldré de compras unas horas.-

Y dicho esto la señora Legan se retiró.

-Así que...- comenzó Eliza.- ¿Ya me es posible compartir una estancia contigo, sin temer por la estabilidad de mi nariz?-

-Sí hermanita. Pero tal vez deberías temerle a mi "inestabilidad" con las manos. Pues pienso pasearme por la casa con esa vinagreta el resto de la semana.-

-Eres un idiota.- respondió ofendida.

-Yo no fui el que empezó. Pero basta de juegos. ¿Qué progresos tienes con Terry?-

Eliza lo miró incrédula.

-¿Desde cuando te importa mi relación con él?-

-Desde que persuadiste a nuestra madre de que mi matrimonio con Candy sería ventajoso. Sabía que no podías hablar en serio a menos que hubiera algo para ti en el plan. Y creo que era bastante obvio. Tu audición para el papel de Julieta, tus clases con el actor mariposa. Eres más predecible que un perro con un hueso hermana.-

-Pues por fin hay algo que tenemos en común.-

-¿Cómo?-

-No creas que no he notado que tu opinión sobre Candy ha cambiado.- replicó erguida.- Eres tan predecible como yo.-

Neil soltó un bufido ligeramente fingido.

-Se llama "actuar" querida. En serio Eliza, comienzo a creer que debí ser yo quien audicionara para el papel de Julieta.-

-No estoy de humor para tus bromas pesadas Neil. Así que permiso que tengo clases.-

-Oh pero por supuesto. Y puedes decirle a la mariquita de circo que si necesita ayuda contigo, la actuación se me da muy bien.-

Pero Eliza ya había dejado el recinto.

Neil se quedó pensativo. Su hermana tenía razón, su opinión de Candy había cambiado. Pero hasta entonces no se había dado cuenta de cuanto. Pensaba todo el tiempo en ella. Era... perturbador.

Hasta hace unos días él creía que era una mera atracción sexual hacia los atributos de la rubia pero se había dado cuenta de que ahora era algo más.

Cada cosa que hacía era pensado en ella. Caminando por la calle, reparaba en los vestidos de los escaparates en las boutiques y pensaba que Candy se vería preciosa con éste, y aquel. Leyendo algún libro imaginaba a Candy como la poderosa protagonista o la heroína. Hasta cuando comía se cuidaba de no comer algo que pudiera afectar su apariencia, así Candy lo encontraría siempre atractivo.

¿Pero qué diablos le pasaba?


End file.
